Mujeres , Mi Mayor Problema
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Temari intenta decirle lo que siente a Shikamaru; sin embargo, al final no lo hace. Un año después, este consigue una novia; pero algo ocurre. Su amiga llega completamente cambiada y eso genera algo en él. ¿Se enamorará de ella? ¿Qué crees tú? Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen
1. Prólogo

Mujeres; Mi Mayor Problema

Prólogo

Pov Temari

 **-Hoy es el día, ¿lista para decirle lo que sientes?**

 **-No lo sé Tenten, ¿crees que esto es una buena idea?**

 **-Sí, esta es la última oportunidad que te queda antes de que te lo arrebaten**

 **-Tienes razón. Lo haré-Me acerco con cautela a la persona con la que necesito hablar. Esta vez no puedo redimirme; es el último día de clases y si me quedo callada ahora, talvez lo pierda para siempre. Vamos Temari, puedes hacerlo. Él está conversando con su mejor amigo. Al llegar, fija su vista en mí**

 **-Oh, hola Tem, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Hola Shika, bueno…yo…quería hablarte…a solas, claro, si no te importa Chouji-Estoy más nerviosa de lo normal, ¿en serio es tan difícil decirle al chico que te gusta que quieres ser su novia?**

 **-Tranquila. Además, tengo que buscar a Karui para despedirme. Nos vemos en la salida Shikamaru**

 **-De acuerdo-Se dan un abrazo y el Akimichi se retira. Bueno, es hora de hablar-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?**

 **-Etto…yo…-Me rasco el brazo izquierdo con temor. Las manos me están sudando de una forma descomunal y siento que en algún momento voy a desmayarme**

 **-¿Está todo bien?-Shikamaru me mira con una ceja levantada en señal de confusión**

 **-Sí, todo está perfecto. Solo quería decirte sí…estarás libre en las vacaciones**

 **-Claro que sí. Bueno, excepto en enero, porque me iré de viaje a Japón**

 **-Oh, eso es…genial-¿Qué esperas para decirle la verdad? Hazlo ahora**

 **-Sí; ¿pero por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes planes para que nos divirtamos?**

 **-No, todavía no he cuadrado nada porque no sabía si estarías disponible-Pone una de sus firmes manos sobre mi cabeza, revuelve mis cabellos y sonríe. Me pongo más roja de lo que ya estaba; me encanta su sonrisa de inocente, no puedo negarlo. Muerdo mi labio inferior para retener las ganas de cometer una estupidez**

 **-Siempre tendré tiempo para ti Temari, lo sabes**

 **-Sí…supongo que así es. Bueno, también quiero decirte algo importante**

 **-Claro, te escucho-Antes de que pueda articular palabra, llega Kiba corriendo. Apoya sus manos en sus muslos y nos mira**

 **-Tenemos una emergencia**

 **-¿Ahora qué pasó?-Pregunta el vago rascándose la nuca con su típica pereza de Nara; cosa que siempre me cautiva no sé por qué**

 **-A Naruto se le volvió a atorar la cabeza en el retrete**

 **-¿Otra vez?-El Inuzuka solo asiente-El día en que no le pase eso me voy a preocupar**

 **-¿Y cómo se atoró esta vez?-Pregunto para no quedarme parada como una tonta; bueno, más tonta de lo que ya he sido en este rato**

 **-Nadie sabe cómo, siempre nos hemos hecho la misma pregunta desde que le ocurrió la primera vez**

 **-Como sea, ¿para qué viniste a contarme esto?**

 **-Porque necesitamos otra mano para sacarlo de ahí**

 **-Bien, ya voy-Vuelve a enfocar su mirada en mí-Hablamos a la salida, ¿te parece?**

 **-Claro-Kiba y Shikamaru se van y me dejan ahí sola. Tenten se me acerca emocionada**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Se lo dijiste?-Doy un largo y sonoro suspiro**

 **-No pude. Te juro que lo intenté; pero no me salió**

 **-¿Entonces qué fue lo que tanto hablaron?**

 **-Nada que te interese**

 **-Kuso, era tu única esperanza**

 **-Lo sé; pero volveremos a hablar en la salida**

 **-Ahí se lo dirás, ¿claro?**

 **-Completamente. No puedo irme de aquí hasta que no lo sepa-El día llega a su fin y todos nos estamos despidiendo aunque sabemos que el próximo año nos veremos de nuevo. Me acerco a él y miles de sensaciones se acumulan en mi estómago. Cuando llego allí, me mira con sus ojos cafés cegadores**

 **-Bueno, esto no es un adiós…solo un hasta luego**

 **-Sí-Lo abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Él me acerca su cuerpo tomando con su mano fuerte; pero con delicadeza, mi cabeza y pasa su brazo libre alrededor de mis hombros. Después de cinco minutos, nos separamos y nuestros ojos se encuentran**

 **-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes?**

 **-Bueno…solo que…espero que nos podamos ver seguido en las vacaciones-Otra vez no lo pude decir. Qué cobarde soy**

 **-Seguro que así será. Te escribiré todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai-Se acerca a mí, toma mi mano y me da un pequeño beso en mi frente. Cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo más. Luego, se retira mirándome con una sonrisa. Mis amigas aparecen detrás de mí gritando más chillón de lo normal**

 **-¿Se lo dijiste o no?-Solo me limito a negar con la cabeza-Ahora sí que estás perdida Temari**

 **-Lo sé Ino; pero no soy como tú que puede hablar como una lora sin problema y más de un tema tan incómodo como lo es el amor**

 **-Vamos chicas, no hieran a Temari. Ya tiene bastante con no haber logrado su meta del día de hoy**

 **-Arigato Hinata; pero no es necesario que me defiendas**

 **-Sí es necesario. Te entiendo. Para mí no fue sencillo decirle a Naruto que me gustaba**

 **-Pero por lo menos lo hiciste**

 **-Después de un año de haberme preparado psicológicamente**

 **-Bueno sí. Por cierto, ¿al fin como le sacaron la cabeza del retrete a tu novio?**

 **-No fue para nada sencillo esta vez. Tuvieron que llamar a los senseis para que echaran una mano**

 **-¿Así de atascado estaba?-Pregunta Sakura extrañada**

 **-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió**

 **-Vaya, bueno, dejando a Naruto a un lado, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fascinante**

 **-Te escuchamos Ino**

 **-Hagamos una pijamada en la casa de Temari**

 **-Espera, ¿por qué en la mía?**

 **-Porque es la más grande**

 **-Está bien. Llamaré a Kankuro y le daré la noticia-Saco mi celular y marco el número de mi hermano. Finalmente, me contestan**

 **-Hola hermano…te quería preguntar algo, ¿podrían ir mis amigas a casa? Es que queremos tener una noche de chicas…no, no llevaremos alcohol…no, no puedes estar con nosotras...van Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Sakura…ni siquiera intentes sobrepasarte con Ino pinche pervertido…sé que te gusta; pero está comprometida…como sea, ¿me das permiso o no?...Arigato, eres el mejor hermano del mundo…Sayonara-Cuelgo**

 **-¿Qué te dijo?**

 **-Que tenemos permiso-Las chicas gritan con emoción que casi me revientan los tímpanos. Caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa. No tuve que preocuparme de qué se iban a poner en la noche, ya lo traían todo en sus maletas. Esas cuatro siempre andan preparadas para todo. Al llegar, abro la puerta y mis ojos se abren tanto como mis cuencas lo permiten**

 **-Hola hermana**

 **-¿Gaara? Pensé que seguirías trabajando**

 **-Hoy pude salir antes, así que quise darte una sorpresa**

 **-Ya veo-Me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo; gesto el cual me es correspondido**

 **-Bueno chicas, vamos arriba-Todas asienten y subimos a mi cuarto. Esta noche la pasamos genial. Jugamos guerra de almohadas, comemos una gran de helado que tenía en el refrigerador, vemos películas de amor y drama, mucho drama. Nos peinamos y maquillamos hasta el punto de parecer payasos. Ninguna puede evitar reírse de la otra.**

 **Al final, nos quedamos dormidas las cinco en la cama no sé cómo. Este día fue genial; pero eso no ayudó a que dejara de tener esta presión en el pecho de que tuve la oportunidad de declararme; sin embargo, por baka y ridícula me fue imposible. Bueno, será esperar a ver lo que pase el próximo año**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Aquí tenemos una nueva historia. Espero que la amen y aprecien como las demás. Sé que últimamente he mostrado muchas de mis ideas; pero es para que no se aburran con lo poco que hay en mi perfil

Aquí los roles van a cambiar un poco; Temari será la menor, Kankuro el mayor y Gaara el del medio. Espero no les moleste

Creo que las mujeres que leen esto, entenderán lo difícil que es decirle a alguien "me gustas" (bueno, tal vez para las extrovertidas no sea tan complicado; pero para las que apenas tenemos tres amigos, es casi una misión suicida)

-Shika: Vaya, nueva historia; ¿pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien rechace de nuevo?

-Yo: Es muy sencillo. Porque hay partes de estos relatos que se basan en mi vida, no diré cuales porque tardaría horas. Siempre he sido una enamoradiza profesional

-Shika: Eso quiere decir que te han roto el corazón en más de una ocasión, ¿verdad?

-Yo: Como siempre, analizas todo a la primera. Sí; casi toda mi vida he sido rechazada por idiotas; pero eso me ha servido bastante como inspiración para traer este tipo de material a mis lectores

-Shika: Bastante impresionante

-Ambos: Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	2. Cambios y Sensaciones

Capítulo 1

Cambios y Sensaciones

Pov Shikamaru

 **Finalmente, ya ha pasado un año. Volveré a ver a mis amigos y podré ver más seguido a mi novia. Por primera vez, tengo ganas de salir de mi cama; qué milagro. Mi teléfono suena. Lo tomo y una sonrisa se posa en mis labios. Contesto**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo amanece el chico más lindo sobre la faz de la tierra?**

 **-Pues muy bien porque podré verte de nuevo cariño. Sé que solo pasaron dos días; pero me haces mucha falta**

 **-Yo también te extraño mucho Shika. Bueno, mejor te cuelgo porque se me hará tarde y no podré pasar todo el tiempo que quiero contigo**

 **-Vale, sayonara**

 **-Sayonara. Te mando muchos besitos de amor**

 **-Los recibo con todo el deseo de tenerte a mi lado-Colgamos. Se siente tan bien estar enamorado; pero a la vez es raro. Me arreglo lo más rápido que puedo y bajo al comedor para desayunar**

 **-¡Konichiwa!-Grito emocionado**

 **-Vaya, ¿y ese milagro que no te dé pereza salir de la cama?**

 **-Pues muy sencillo querida madre. A partir de hoy, pasaré más tiempo con personas muy importantes para mí, claro, aparte de ti y papá-Ella llega y pone el plato con comida en la mesa; son huevos revueltos con tocino, mis favoritos. Me como todo tan rápido como puedo**

 **-Calma hijo. Nadie piensa robarte nada-Ambos nos reímos suavemente**

 **-Buenos días**

 **-Hola papá**

 **-Te veo muy emocionado hoy Shikamaru**

 **-Sí, por fin volveré a ver a Tayuya. Eso me hace tan feliz**

 **-Pero si se vieron hace nada-Dice mi madre**

 **-Lo sé; pero es que…la extraño tanto**

 **-¿Crees que esa relación lo vale hijo? Ya te he dicho muchas veces lo que pienso de ella**

 **-¿Cuántas veces más tendremos esta conversación? Sé que nunca te ha agradado mamá; pero es la mujer que amo y no puedes evitar que sea así**

 **-Pensándolo bien hijo, tu madre tiene razón. Esa muchacha siempre nos ha dado muy mala espina desde la primera vez que vino aquí**

 **-¿Por qué no quieren que sea feliz?-Pregunto levantándome de la mesa**

 **-Claro que queremos que seas feliz Shikamaru; pero hay mujeres mucho mejores que Tayuya**

 **-Dame un ejemplo**

 **-Temari-Dice mi padre con semblante perezoso**

 **-Pero Temari solo es mi amiga. Nunca podría tener una relación de ese tipo con ella**

 **-¿Estás seguro de ello?**

 **-Sí madre, lo estoy. Mi corazón le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Tayuya**

 **-Bueno, como quieras; pero cuando te des cuenta que Sabaku No Temari es la chica ideal para ti, no me vengas a buscar**

 **-Sí, lo que digas-Ruedo los ojos-Mejor me voy. Se me hará tarde**

 **-Que te vaya bien**

 **-Hai-Salgo de mi casa algo amargado. Como siempre, mis padres me dicen que debo alejarme de Tayuya; pero no lo haré. En serio me gusta, y no pienso dejarla ir. Todas las mañanas tenemos la misma discusión. Ya me estoy hartando de lo mismo. Llego a la escuela y alguien me asusta por la espalda**

 **-¡Hola cariño!-Me volteo por instinto**

 **-¡Hola!-Abrazo a mi novia y la levanto dando vueltas por todo el lugar**

 **-Para Shika. Vamos a caer-Dice ella riéndose. Amo cuando soy yo quien le causa esa risa tan bella que posee**

 **-Contigo a mi lado no me importa-Después de un rato, la bajo, tomo su cintura y la beso como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciéramos. Por la falta de oxígeno, nos separamos. La campana suena y me agacho delante de mi novia dándole la espalda-Vamos, sube o llegaremos tarde**

 **Sin dudarlo, me hace caso. Se monta encima de mí y nos vamos al salón de clases. Al llegar, todos nos miran con un rostro de "típico" porque ya saben cómo somos cuando estamos juntos**

 **-Bueno, ya llegamos. Puedes bajarme-Hago caso a lo que me dice. Luego de eso, nos quedamos mirándonos-Bueno, voy a ir con mis amigas. Necesito saludarlas; pero, hablamos en el descanso, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Por ti lo que sea mi amor-Le doy un suave beso en la frente y se va. Alguien se acerca por mi espalda y me rodea por los hombros con su gran brazo**

 **-Hey Shikamaru, ¿cómo va todo?**

 **-Hola Naruto. Pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre-Me deja de abrazar y se pone en frente mío**

 **-¿Disculpa? ¿Cuándo he llegado tarde?**

 **-La pregunta debería ser cuándo no**

 **-Muy gracioso-Los demás llegan hasta donde estamos nosotros dos y nos saludan**

 **-Hola chicos, es genial volver a vernos después de tres largos meses de vacaciones-Dice Chouji**

 **-Sí a mí también me alegra-Dice Kiba. Me mira directamente a los ojos y pregunta-Bueno Shikamaru, ¿cómo te ha ido con Tayuya?**

 **-Genial la verdad**

 **-¿Cuánto llevan?-Pregunta Sai**

 **-Casi un año**

 **-Vaya-Dicen los presentes sorprendidos**

 **-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?**

 **-Pues que ninguno creía que durarían tanto**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices Neji?**

 **-Porque…bueno…conociendo a tu novia…ella es…algo…**

 **-¿Problemática?-El Hyuga solo asiente-Lo sé; pero no puedo evitar quererla tanto-Inesperadamente, un olor a jazmines y margaritas invade el lugar. Siento cómo me pierdo en esa deliciosa y exquisita fragancia.**

 **Todos volteamos al lugar de donde proviene esa dulce esencia. Es de una chica; pero…nunca la había visto antes en mi vida. ¿Será nueva? Lo más seguro; aunque…hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar**

 **-¿Quién es ella?**

 **-No tengo idea Sasuke; pero no podemos negar que es hermosa**

 **-Tienes razón Chouji-Dice Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. Se nos acerca con toda la lentitud posible; parece la modelo que todo hombre quisiera tener como pareja. Es como un ángel**

 **-Hola chicos, ¿cómo van?-Ninguno dice palabra alguna. Todos estamos embobados con la belleza que tenemos al frente-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué me miran así? Contesten. ¿Acaso les comió la lengua el gato?-Agita su mano en frente de nuestros rostros; sin embargo, ninguno se inmuta. Finalmente, uno de nosotros habla**

 **-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-Dice el Inuzuka de forma picarona-Soy Inuzuka Kiba-Le guiña un ojo. Ella lo mira extrañada**

 **-Deja de perturbarla Kiba. ¿Ni siquiera se conocen y ya quieres coquetearle?**

 **-Sí lo conozco. A todos ustedes de hecho Sasuke**

 **-¿En serio?-Preguntamos todos al unísono**

 **-Sí, ¿acaso no me reconocen?-Solamente nos limitamos a negar con la cabeza-Soy yo, Temari-Dice señalándose a sí misma. No, no es posible que sea ella, es ridículo. La Temari que yo conozco no se parece en nada a la mujer que está al frente nuestro**

 **-Sí de verdad eres Temari, di algo que solo ella sabría de mí**

 **-Bueno, es sencillo-Pone su dedo índice sobre su mentón y mira al techo pensativa-Duermes con una almohada con la foto de Hinata pegada en ella y no dejas de besarla mientras balbuceas "te amo Hina"**

 **-Sí, en definitiva es Temari-Dice el rubio**

 **-Espera, ¿en serio haces eso cuando duermes?-Pregunta Kiba en medio de una carcajada**

 **-N-no-Dice Naruto enrojecido. Todos los presentes no podemos evitar reírnos. Después de un buen par de minutos, paramos. Enfoco mi vista en esa preciosa rubia**

 **-Bueno, yo todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que seas Temari**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?**

 **-Muy fácil. Muéstrame la manilla que te regalé por tu cumpleaños número 14**

 **-Sencillo-Se sube la manga de su saco azul oscuro y ahí se ve. El detalle que le di aquel día; una pulsera plateada decorada con flores y un mensaje oculto en estas que dice "Siempre estaré a tu lado"**

 **-No puedo creer que seas tú sinceramente. Te ves tan…diferente**

 **-No es para tanto, solamente fue algo un poco…estético-Pues para mí, sí se ve muy distinta. Ya no se arregla el cabello en cuatro coletas, sino en dos, y eso hace que los aretes que le regalé el día que cumplió 16 se noten más. Aparte, cambió su perfume; antes era de tulipanes y camelias. Y todo eso hace que tenga un mayor aspecto de mujer; no lo digo en modo de ofensa.**

 **-Pues parece que fue algo más**

 **-¿En serio? Para mí no es así. Bueno, me voy. No quiero hacerles perder su tiempo. Hablamos más tarde, ¿vale?**

 **-Claro-Mi amiga se retira. Siento cómo me están sudando las manos y las piernas me tiemblan. Qué extraño. Ni siquiera con Tayuya tengo estas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hay en ella que se me hace tan irresistible?**

 **-¿No creen que Temari se ve hermosa ahora? No digo que antes era fea, también era muy linda; pero este cambio que se hizo la ha vuelto perfecta**

 **-Coincido contigo Chouji-Dice Neji-Puede que yo tenga novia; pero es imposible no fijarse en tremenda mujer**

 **-Eso es verdad; pero yo tengo la suerte. Soy el único soltero de todos ustedes, así que puedo hacer que se vuelva mi novia sin ningún problema-Esa frase me genera un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué me molesta que Kiba quiera ser el novio de Temari? No lo entiendo. Con solamente verla…no pude evitar sentir una atracción. Creo que ahora sí me estoy volviendo loco**

 **Llega Kurenai-sensei y nos recibe con una cálida bienvenida**

 **-Muy buenos días mis queridos alumnos, es un placer volverlos a tener aquí en otro año escolar. Este año seré su directora de curso-Todos aplaudimos por la noticia-Como sabrán, hoy por ser el primer día, no habrá clases; pero tendremos muchas actividades recreativas para ustedes-Todos gritamos con emoción, bueno, casi todos. Yo solo bostezo y me tapo la boca**

 **-Mendokusai, ¿otra vez?**

 **-No te quejes Shikamaru. Puede que hagan actividades de parejas y te toque con Temari-Dice Naruto dándome suaves codazos en el brazo con una mirada picarona**

 **-¿Y por qué con ella? Si hay actividades de parejas, preferiría estar con Tayuya**

 **-Sí claro, te creo mucho-Rueda los ojos**

 **-Bueno, todas las actividades serán por parejas, las cuales escogeré yo**

 **-¿Y por qué no las podemos escoger nosotros Kurenai-sensei?-Pregunta Ino**

 **-Muy fácil. Porque siempre eligen a los mismos y tiene que aprender a convivir con otros. Estas serán de hombre y mujer. Bueno, comenzaré dando la lista-Saca un papel y comienza a leer-Sakura y Sasuke, Tayuya y Kiba...-Mi novia se acerca a mí y toma mi brazo**

 **-Es una pena. Yo quería estar contigo Shika-Le doy un beso en la frente**

 **-Lo sé, yo también; pero tendremos más tiempo para nosotros en el descanso, ¿vale?**

 **-Hai-Se aferra más a mi extremidad**

 **-Disculpen Shikamaru y Tayuya, ¿hay algo que quieran comentar?**

 **-No Kurenai-sensei, no se preocupe. Prosiga con las parejas-Digo rascándome la nuca con mi brazo libre**

 **-De acuerdo…Hinata y Naruto, Tenten y Neji, Ino y Sai, Karin y Suigetsu, Shino y Matsuri, Chouji y Karui y por último, Shikamaru y Temari-Tiene que ser una broma. No es que me moleste hacer equipo con mi amiga; pero…esto puede acabar mal-Bueno, vayan al patio para que les digan lo que deben hacer. Eso sí, no dejen a su compañero atrás**

 **-Bueno, parece que seremos compañeros-Su voz me paraliza. ¿En qué momento llegó a donde estaba yo?**

 **-Sí, será divertido, ¿no?**

 **-¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido**

 **-Sí, perfectamente. No te preocupes. Será mejor que bajemos**

 **-Hai-Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al patio. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Sinceramente, este es el momento en el que quiero que Kami abra la tierra para que esta me trague. Esto es demasiado incómodo; más de lo que esperaba**

 **-¡Buen día alumnos y bienvenidos otro año más a nuestra institución!-Dice la directora tomando el micrófono**

 **-¡Buenos días lady Tsunade!-Decimos todos los presentes**

 **-Espero que disfruten este día tan especial que les preparamos. Bueno, esto consiste de tres pruebas diferentes. La primera es física, la segunda es mental y la tercera y última es pelea en equipo**

 **-¿Y hay ganadores?**

 **-Claro que los hay Naruto. Los que ganen las pruebas tendrán una gran sorpresa. Bueno, comenzaremos con la actividad física que será dirigida por Gai. Solo uno de los de la pareja hará esta prueba**

 **-¿Quién de nosotros va?-Pregunta Temari mirándome con sus ojos verdes. No me había dado cuenta de que eran tan bellos y brillantes. Me están cegando. Quisiera abrazarla, besarla, sentirla mía; toda mía. ¿Pero qué cosas dices Shikamaru? Tú estás comprometido; pero su olor a flores en serio me está matando**

 **-No sé, ¿quieres ir tú?**

 **-Sabía que dirías eso. Tu flojera es tan grande que no harías ni la mitad de lo que pediría Gai-sensei**

 **-Qué halago-Ella se ríe con delicadeza. Vaya, tiene una sonrisa preciosa. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo linda y tierna que podía llegar a ser? Kuso, debo dejar de mirarla. Tengo novia y no puedo estar contemplando a cualquiera así como así; pero…ella no es cualquiera. ¡Ya para Nara! Si sigues así, vas a perder la razón pronto**

 **-Lo sé, sirvo para halagar. Además, es mejor que tú hagas la prueba mental. Con tu coeficiente, no creo que alguien pueda ganarte**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido-Rasco mi nuca con nerviosismo y las mejillas un poquito enrojecidas**

 **-Bueno, los competidores, pasen al centro-Dice lady Tsunade**

 **-Deséame suerte**

 **-No la necesitas. Te será fácil ganar-Me sonríe y va para allá**

 **-Listos alumnos, comenzaremos a avivar la llama de la juventud. Primero, darán vueltas por treinta minutos alrededor de la escuela. Al terminar, harán cincuenta flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales. El primero que llegue aquí, tendrá una recompensa-Gai-sensei toma un silbato-¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!-Pita y todos los competidores salen a correr**

 **-Por cierto, los demás pueden sentarse y descansar hasta la próxima prueba-Me recuesto en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo**

 **-Hola cielo-Mi novia interrumpe mi vista; me gustaba que lo hiciera, ahora ya no estoy seguro de ello**

 **-Hola-Le sonrío**

 **-¿Puedo acostarme contigo?**

 **-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo. Adelante-Tayuya se recuesta a mi lado y toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos**

 **-Bueno, ¿cómo te va con Temari en el equipo?-Siento que me atraganto con mi propia saliva; pero intento disimularlo**

 **-Bien, ¿y a ti como te va con Kiba?**

 **-Horrible-Dice en medio de un sonoro y desganado suspiro**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Es un dolor de cabeza. Nunca escucha**

 **-Bienvenida a mi mundo-Ambos nos reímos; pero creo que ya no siento lo mismo que antes. Solía encantarme su risa; ahora no lo sé. Esto se está tornando muy extraño**

 **-Por cierto, ¿no crees que Temari se ve más linda?**

 **-La verdad sí. Estoy feliz por mi amiga**

 **-El haber cambiado su apariencia un poco creo que le sirvió. Cuando llegó, vi que ningún hombre podía quitarle la vista de encima. Ni siquiera tú-Eso último lo dice con tristeza**

 **-De hecho no le quitaba la vista de encima porque no la reconocía en ese momento**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Seguro que no era porque te estaba atrayendo?-Se me congela la voz. Carraspeo**

 **-Claro que no. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes-La volteo a mirar y poso mi mano libre en su rostro. La beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella me corresponde. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes**

 **-Espero que así sea-¿Por qué estoy imaginando que es Temari la que está ahí y no Tayuya? ¿Qué rayos? Tengo que parpadear varias veces para dejar de pensar en ella**

 **-Hola chicos, ¿cómo va todo?**

 **-Oh, hola Ino. Estamos bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va la relación con Sai?**

 **-No podría ir mejor; pero no es a eso a lo que vine. ¿Te puedo robar a Shikamaru unos minuticos?**

 **-Claro-Me paro del suelo y enfoco la vista en mi pareja**

 **-Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Sí-Me sonríe y me voy con mi amiga unos pasos lejos de mi pelirroja**

 **-¿Qué pasó ahora?**

 **-Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Pues que cuando Temari llegó, la estabas mirando mucho; más de lo que deberías**

 **-¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo?**

 **-No, lo malo era la forma en la que la mirabas**

 **-¿Cómo la estaba mirando?**

 **-Como un idiota enamorado. Si no estuvieras con Tayuya, no te reclamaría; pero no puedes seguir con esto**

 **-Estás alucinando Ino. Solo la miraba de más porque no la reconocí al principio. Eso es todo**

 **-Sí claro, a mí no puedes engañarme. Sé que te gustó lo que viste**

 **-No me gustó. Temari es solo mi amiga; mi hermana, no podría verla como algo más**

 **-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Ella te atrae y no puedes evitarlo**

 **-Sai también la estaba mirando. ¿Por qué a él no le reclamas nada?**

 **-Porque confío en él y sé que nunca me traicionaría. Nuestro amor no se puede quebrantar**

 **-Igual que el mío y el de Tayuya**

 **-Eso sí es posible de destruir. Esa pelirroja solo te atrajo por su apariencia, nada más. Con Temari es diferente y lo sabes**

 **-Con Temari todo es igual. Nuestra amistad no puede ser reemplazada con nada**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso no te molestaría que Kiba tenga algo con ella-Se me eriza la piel y tengo que calmar mi respiración para no soltar ninguna burrada**

 **-No, claro que no**

 **-Menos mal, porque hoy la invitará a cenar en uno de los lugares más caros de aquí**

 **-¿¡Que ese baka hará qué!?**

 **-Es broma. Ni al él se le ocurriría esa idea; pero mira, te pusiste en modo celoso**

 **-No es modo celoso, es sobreprotector. No puede estar junto con cualquier idiota**

 **-¿Cómo hago para que te des cuenta?-Mira hacia arriba y pone su dedo índice sobre su barbilla-Lo tengo, ¿cómo te parece Tayuya?**

 **-Pues…ideal. Sus ojos cafés son lindos, su cabello pelirrojo es sedoso y suave. Tiene una personalidad un poco ruda; pero eso la hace mucho más tierna y especial para mí**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Y qué te parece Temari?**

 **-Bueno, es linda, no es algo que pueda negarse. Sus ojos verdes azulado son tan brillantes y preciosos como las estrellas que alumbran el perfecto cielo de la noche, su sonrisa es preciosa que cualquiera podría perderse en ella sea como sea. Su cabello es igual de radiante a los rayos del sol. Es muy tierna, dulce, servicial y llena de humildad y bondad que ninguna mujer se le puede comparar**

 **-Sí, definitivamente te gusta Temari**

 **-Di lo que quieras, no me importa porque sé que no es así-Finalmente, después de haber esperado tanto, los que estaban en la prueba física, vuelven. Por lo que veo, Temari ganó**

 **-Aquí tienes tu premio Temari, 500 ryo**

 **-Arigato, lady Tsunade; Gai-Sensei-Viene hacia mí y apoya sus manos en sus muslos. Vaya, qué lindas piernas las que tiene. ¡En serio, deja de mirar a la que no es tu novia!**

 **-Lo hiciste bien. Te felicito**

 **-Eso fue demasiado**

 **-¿Y me estabas juzgando a mí por mi vagancia?**

 **-Pues sí porque por lo menos yo lo intenté-Dice jadeando**

 **-Ahora seguiremos con la prueba mental. Esta consiste en armar dos cubos de rubik; uno de 4x4 y el otro de 8x8. Quien los arme primero, ganará un gran premio**

 **-Supongo de que es hora de que vayas para allá**

 **-Mendokusai**

 **-¡Deja de quejarte y ve de una vez!**

 **-Hai hai**

 **-Con un hai es más que suficiente**

 **-Como digas. Ahorita vuelvo-Me voy hasta el centro del lugar y me siento en una de las sillas que acaban de poner. Al frente mío, hay una mesa con los dos cubos que habían mencionado anteriormente**

 **-Esta prueba será dirigida por Asuma**

 **-Bueno-Este toma el pito-¡Comiencen!-Pita y tomo el que me parece más difícil, o sea el 8x8. Lo miro por todos lados y comienzo a analizarlo. Como era de esperarse, está bastante descuadrado; pero tengo que ganar.**

 **Si Temari pudo, yo también. Comienzo a cuadrar colores de todas las maneras posibles. Después de unos minutos, ya casi tengo armadas todas las caras, me falta la roja. Después de haberle dado tantas vueltas, termino de armarlo**

 **Tomo el siguiente, que claramente es mucho más pequeño y lo armo en menos de cinco minutos. Sabía que si armaba primero el más grande, iba a tener que pensar menos al hacer el otro**

 **-Terminé**

 **-Buen trabajo Shikamaru. Aquí tienes tu premio-Son tres cupones para comer gratis en la tienda de ramen de Ichiraku. Creo que Naruto preferiría esto más que yo; pero no se los daré. Quiero comer gratis afuera por una vez en mi vida**

 **-Tomaremos un pequeño descanso y luego procederemos a la prueba final-Todos nos vamos a comer**

 **-¡Hola Shika! ¡Es lindo volver a estar a tu lado! ¡Me hiciste falta!-Mi amiga nos mira con los ojos tan abiertos como sus cuencas se lo permiten**

 **-No sabía que eran pareja**

 **-¡Sí lo sé! ¡¿No es hermoso?!**

 **-Definitivamente. Espero que pasen juntos y felices por muchos años**

 **-Gracias por tus deseos Temari**

 **-No hay de qué. Bueno, mejor me voy, voy a buscar a las demás**

 **-Claro, sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Veo cómo se pierde entre la gente. ¿Soy yo o había algo de tristeza en su mirada?-Shikamaru, ¿está todo en orden?-Mi novia me saca de mis pensamientos**

 **-Sí, todo está perfecto solo que…vi a Temari algo triste**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué creas que sea?**

 **-No lo sé, ahorita más tarde le preguntaré-La hora de la comida termina y nos volvemos a reunir con nuestros compañeros de equipo-Oye, ¿estás bien?**

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-Porque cuando nos viste a Tayuya y a mí juntos, tu mirada se tornó algo…**

 **-¿Triste?-Como siempre, sabe lo que voy a decir. Esta mujer me conoce incluso más que mis propios padres**

 **-Sí**

 **-Oh, no es nada, estoy bien. Solo que…-Se muerde el labio inferior**

 **-Solo que…-La incito a que termine la frase**

 **-Al verte con Tayuya…me volviste a recordar una de mis metas**

 **-¿Conseguir un novio?-Ella solo se limita a asentir. Le sonrío mostrando todos mis dientes. Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y la miro a los ojos. Creo que de ahora en adelante, nunca me cansaré de contemplarlos-No te afanes por eso, estoy seguro que muy pronto encontrarás al ideal**

 **-¿De verdad lo crees?-Sus ojos se abren como platos**

 **-Claro que sí-Se sonroja levemente. No sé por qué; pero se ve muy tierna en ese estado. Te provoca abrazarla, besarla y nunca soltarla. En serio, ¿qué es lo que ocurre conmigo?**

 **-Bueno…-Dice apartando mi mano; su tacto me eriza los bellos de la piel-Creo que deberíamos ir de una vez para ver contra qué pareja debemos luchar**

 **-Hai-Nos vamos. Inconscientemente, o eso quiero pensar, rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos, a lo que Temari se aparta un poco de mí-¿Qué pasa?-La miro confundido**

 **-No quiero que tu novia piense algo fuera de contexto**

 **-¿Acaso hay algo malo en querer abrazar a tu amiga?**

 **-No; pero cuando este tiene pareja y una muy celosa, es mejor prevenir**

 **-Tayuya no es celosa**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué desde hace unos minutos nos ha estado mirando con enojo y ganas de meterme en una trituradora?-Enfoco la mirada hacia donde mi amiga observa, y en efecto, tiene razón. Si las miradas tuvieran la extraña habilidad de matar, Temari y yo ya estaríamos enterrados bajo tierra**

 **-No me había dado cuenta de ello-Trago saliva. Cuando esa pelirroja quiere causar miedo, no le cuesta nada lograrlo**

 **-¡Reúnanse de inmediato alumnos! ¡Daremos comienzo a la siguiente prueba!-Grita la directora. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, todos hacemos silencio-Bueno, a continuación, nombraremos quien se enfrentará a quien. Las peleas serán simultáneas para no perder tanto tiempo ya que son demasiados-Después de haber escuchado tantos nombres, nos llamaron; esto sí que no me lo esperaba**

 **-Vaya, no pensé que tendríamos que luchar contra ellos**

 **-Yo sí que menos. Mendokusai-Nuestros contrincantes se acercan**

 **-Esto será interesante, estoy ansioso por ver lo que tienes Shikamaru**

 **-No me subestimes Kiba. Sé que no soy alguien que utilice la fuerza; pero con mi cerebro y la fuerza bruta de Temari, podremos hacer algo**

 **-¿Cómo que fuerza bruta Nara?**

 **-No me regañes mujer. Ambos sabemos que es verdad-Ella solo rechista**

 **-Bueno, ni creas que te será fácil Shika-Tayuya me manda un beso en el aire y se retira con el Inuzuka al otro lado del lugar para comenzar la pelea. Temari suspira**

 **-En fin, ¿tienes alguna estrategia?**

 **-Pues no; pero sugiero que ataquemos de una vez para ver cuáles son sus mejores habilidades**

 **-Vale, no es mala idea. En ese caso comenzaré yo-Sale corriendo para atacar. Mendokusai. Supongo que yo también tendré que hacer algo. Corro hasta ellos y ataco con un puño a Kiba, el cual bloquea sin problema alguno**

 **-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?**

 **-La verdad no-Temari corre hacia nosotros y le brinda una patada en todo el estómago al sujeto, quien sale volando hasta chocar con una de las paredes de la institución. La miro sorprendido-Buen trabajo, ¿cómo supiste qué hacer?**

 **-Fue sencillo la verdad. Al haberte quedado en esa posición cuando bloqueó tu ataque, entendí que buscabas que Kiba dejara un pequeño espacio para que yo atacara**

 **-En serio, parece que tuviéramos un cable que conecta nuestros cerebros haciendo que estos se sincronicen**

 **-Lo sé, es algo extraño**

 **-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de parlotear! ¡Todavía les falta enfrentarse a alguien más!-Nos volteamos y vemos que mi novia viene hacia nosotros con cara sádica y ganas de matarnos. Volvemos a cruzar la mirada**

 **-¿Lista?**

 **-Claro-Tomamos caminos opuestos y nos ponemos a sus espaldas; cosa que la deja impactada**

 **-¿Pero qué…?**

 **-¡Ahora!-Grito. La rubia le manda un puño por detrás que hace que caiga al suelo de cara. Preferí que lo hiciera ella; golpear a mujeres no es mi estilo. La ayudo a levantarse-Ven, déjame ayudarte-Paso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y poso el mío alrededor de su cintura**

 **-Perdóname Tayuya. Te juro que no quise hacerte daño-A Temari se le ve el rostro preocupado y a la vez algo apenado**

 **-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Era una pelea de todos modos-Le sonríe-Lo hiciste muy bien**

 **-Arigato-Llevo a mi novia a la enfermería. La mujer de cabello corto y oscuro, asistente de lady Tsunade la revisa. Al final, resulta que no tiene heridas graves. Eso me relaja un poco. Al rato, llega mi compañera de equipo**

 **-En serio, no quise lastimarte**

 **-Deja de disculparte conmigo Temari, está bien. Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera-Tayuya voltea a verme-Cariño, ¿podrías dejarnos solas un momento?**

 **-Claro-Sin embargo, no lo hago, solo salgo de ahí y me pongo detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Sé que está mal; pero que mi novia quiera hablar con mi amiga a solas, no me da muy buena espina**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué quieres decirme?**

 **-De hecho, quiero advertirte**

 **-¿De qué?**

 **-No te le acerques a mi novio más de lo debido, ¿te queda claro?**

 **-Pero si él y yo solo somos amigos. Creo que estás siendo un poco dramática con todo esto**

 **-No, no lo soy. Sé que ambos se conocen desde que eran niños; pero no por eso me lo vas a quitar**

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que te lo quiero quitar?**

 **-Tu mirada lo dice todo. Sé que Shikamaru te gusta, no me lo puedes negar**

 **-Sí, talvez me guste tu novio; pero esa no es razón para quitártelo. No soy una ramera ni nada parecido-Al escuchar su confesión, abro mis ojos tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten. ¿Es en serio? No puedo evitar meterme en medio de la conversación**

 **-¿Cómo es eso de que te gusto Temari?-Ella me mira sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido, nunca pensé que Temari pudiera sentir algo por mí. Esto es una sorpresa sinceramente**

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo; aunque a mí me hubiese costado escribirlo. No es porque no tuviese la inspiración, sino que me duele hacer que Shikamaru y Tayuya se digan palabras de amor

Sé que los dejé en tensión cual novela; pero es divertido jeje

Ya sé que debo actualizar las otras ideas que tengo; pero a este cerebro no le llega inspiración para ellas en este momento. Así que, por favor, ténganme paciencia

¿Quién lo diría? Vago y problemática se pueden conectar como uno solo, por una razón son la pareja perfecta, ¿no?

-Tayu: ¡Por fin volví a ser la novia de mi sexy y perfecto Shika!

-Yo: No te emociones tanto. No estarás con él para siempre

-Tayu: Claro que sí. Él me ama, yo lo sé

-Yo: De hecho no lo hace

-Tayu: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo: Porque esta historia es mía y el amor entre Shika y Tem siempre ganará ante cualquier adversidad, incluso si esa eres tú

-Tayu: Como sea. Algún día lo tendré solo para mí (Se va echando llamas)

-Yo: Mendokusai, esa mujer sí que es un dolor de cabeza. Bueno, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. ¿Verdad o Reto?

Capítulo 2

¿Verdad o Reto?

Pov Temari

 **Estoy completamente congelada. ¿Qué tanto escuchó? Kuso, ¿ahora cómo me libro de esta? Tengo que pensar en algo; pero ya**

 **-Responde, ¿cómo es eso que te gusto?-Mi mente está más que perdida. Debo contestarle pronto**

 **-No, escuchaste mal. Dije que me gusta un amigo tuyo muy cercano-Frunce el ceño**

 **-A mí no puedes engañarme mujer. No estoy loco. Sé lo que oí**

 **-No, no lo sabes-Respondo al instante-No me gustas. Por favor, tú tienes novia. ¿Cómo me puede interesar alguien comprometido?**

 **-De hecho es posible; pero ese no es el punto. Sé que lo que dijiste hace poco es cierto-Bueno, creo que me arrepentiré de lo que haré a continuación de ahora en adelante**

 **-¡Bueno es verdad! ¡Me gustas Shikamaru y mucho antes de que te consiguieras una novia!-Levanto la voz más de lo que esperaba. Veo como abre los ojos de par en par. Sin decir nada más, salgo corriendo de la enfermería y me escondo en la zona más profunda de la escuela. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? Ya no hay nada que hacer. Por lo menos acabo de quitarme un peso de encima**

 **La campana suena para entrar a clases; pero yo no me muevo de donde estoy. Ya no tengo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Es tan doloroso querer a alguien cuando sabes que nunca podrán estar juntos; ya sea porque tiene pareja o le interesa alguien más y talvez mucho mejor que tú mismo**

 **La lluvia comienza a tomar lugar y se hace muy fuerte. No me importa mojarme, prefiero esto que volver a cruzármelo. Escucho pisadas que poco a poco se van acercando mientras una voz grita mi nombre**

 **-¡Temari! ¡Temari! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-Es Ino. Menos mal que no es otra persona. Ella es con una de las pocas personas, aparte de Tenten, con quien puedo entenderme a la perfección. Yo no respondo a sus palabras, solamente recojo mis piernas y las rodeo con mis brazos. Finalmente, soy descubierta**

 **-Menos mal, por fin te encontramos**

 **-Tenten…Ino…**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí en plena lluvia? La campana sonó hace un buen rato**

 **-No quiero hablar de eso Ino, por favor**

 **-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta mi amiga castaña**

 **-Sí…bueno, no**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-Ambas me miran con preocupación. Les relato lo ocurrido**

 **-¿Hiciste qué?-Sus rostros reflejan sorpresa**

 **-No puedo creerlo. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?**

 **-No alcancé a ver su reacción porque hui. Me siento tan inútil**

 **-No lo eres. Muy poca gente posee el coraje de decir tal cosa a esa persona**

 **-Agradezco que intenten animarme; pero…no quiero volver**

 **-Tienes que. ¿O acaso prefieres enfermarte?**

 **-Con tal de no verlo, no me importa Tenten**

 **-Vamos Temari. Debemos ir. Entiendo que esto sea duro para ti; pero así no lograrás nada**

 **-Ino tiene razón. Si no lo harás por ti, hazlo por nosotras**

 **-Por favor. Mi pelo se está poniendo horrible con esta lluvia-Me rio con tristeza**

 **-De acuerdo. Vamos-Me levanto del suelo y corremos hasta el salón. Llegamos completamente empapadas. Asuma-sensei me mira**

 **-¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido Temari?**

 **-Etto…yo…-Me rasco el brazo-No es cuché la campana y cuando vi que empezó a llover, no pude evitar jugar con el agua y entretenerme-Da un largo y profundo suspiro**

 **-No te castigaré porque es la primera vez que haces tal cosa; pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai**

 **-Primero, váyanse a secar un poco para no pescar un resfriado o algo peor**

 **-Entendido-Las tres nos damos media vuelta para hacer lo que nos dijeron; sin embargo la voz del sensei nos detiene**

 **-Shikamaru, acompáñalas y asegúrate de que nada les pase**

 **-Hai-Se levanta de su asiento y sale con nosotras. De todos los hombres que hay en nuestra aula, ¿por qué él? Por Kami, que la tierra me trague. Vamos a las duchas y nos secamos con una toalla. Me estoy congelando. Hace mucho que no sentía tanto frío; pero quién me manda a estar por más de cinco minutos bajo la intensa lluvia**

 **-Toma esto, te mantendrá caliente-Shikamaru me extiende una cobija**

 **-A-arigato, ¿de dónde la sacaste?**

 **-Estaba por ahí guardada y como vi que estabas temblando, pues creí que con ella te sentirías mejor**

 **-Y así es. Te lo agradezco**

 **-No es necesario. Tenten, Ino, ¿pueden dejarnos solos?**

 **-Claro. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar**

 **-No me hagan esto**

 **-Descuida, volveremos a vernos-Las dos se van y me dejan sola con la persona que menos quiero tener cerca**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto de forma cortante**

 **-Solo hablar. ¿Me puedes explicar lo que pasó en la enfermería?**

 **-No hay nada que explicar**

 **-Claro que lo hay-Estoy mirando al suelo con ganas de llorar y mandar todo al carajo-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí?-Sigo sin darle la mirada; aunque, él toma mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza con lentitud y paciencia-Temari…-Odio cuando hace eso, es como si sus ojos pudieran dominarme**

 **-Porque lo que sentimos no es igual y no quería andarte rogando nada**

 **-Si hubieses hablado a tiempo, talvez no estaríamos como estamos ahora y todo sería diferente. Dime, ¿tenías miedo de que esto cambiara algo entre nosotros?**

 **-Yo…-Desvío mis ojos de los suyos-sí-Los cierro lentamente**

 **-Ya veo. No debiste haber tenido miedo, puedes decirme lo que quieras, incluso si es lo peor del mundo-Vuelvo a contemplarlo**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Claro que sí. Hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y nada puede transformar ese hecho**

 **-Shikamaru…-Quiero llorar; pero no quiero mostrarme estúpida ante él, no de nuevo**

 **-Escucha…yo…no estoy seguro de lo que siento Temari. Cuando me hice novio de Tayuya, creí que había conocido el amor; pero…cuando te vi llegar el primer día, algo cambió en mí-Ladeo la cabeza**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sientes que algo cambió?**

 **-Porque…ahora…cuando estoy con ella, hay una voz que me dice que no es Tayuya la que he estado buscando sino…alguien más a quien nunca había notado en serio**

 **-¿Y quién es ella?-No sé cómo me atrevo a preguntar tal cosa**

 **-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta mujer. Si ves a alguna chica que casi todos los días esté llena de regalos o detalles, es ella**

 **-Entiendo-Lentamente acerca su rostro al mío. ¿Acaso está planeando besarme? Me arden las mejillas-¿Q-qué haces?**

 **-No te muevas-Me da un pequeño beso en la frente y cierro los ojos para sentirlo en su totalidad**

 **-Creo que es hora de volver-Revuelve mi cabello y me desbarata las coletas más de lo que ya estaban por el agua. Me sonríe de lado y se aleja. Lo sigo con detenimiento**

 **-Sé que lo escucharon todo. Así que, ninguna palabra al respecto, ¿claro?-Esto sí que no puedo creerlo**

 **-¿Escucharon toda la conversación?**

 **-Cada detalle. Como sea, será mejor que volvamos-Los cuatro caminamos hasta el salón de clases**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Ya están mejor?**

 **-Sí Asuma-sensei. Agradecemos que nos haya dejado limpiarnos**

 **-No hay problema. Sigan y tomen sus asientos-Hacemos caso y la clase prosigue como si nada. Me quedo contemplando la lluvia a través de la ventana pensando en lo que me dijo mi amigo. ¿Hay otra chica en su vida? ¿Quién será? Talvez la conozca, talvez no; pero si él es feliz, yo también lo seré**

 **-Hasta aquí la clase de hoy y recuerden que tienen tarea para la próxima semana-Todos nos levantamos y salimos de ahí, pues ya es hora de partir. La lluvia aún no ha cesado**

 **-¿Me acompañas a casa Shika?-Escucho a lo lejos. Todavía me pregunto cómo fue que terminó junto a ella sabiendo que es una de las más fastidiosas y presumidas de toda la escuela; pero bueno, entre gustos no hay disgustos**

 **-Claro que sí amor; pero deja que primero me despida de mis amigos**

 **-Claro-Veo como se abraza con Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Kiba. Se despide de beso de Ino y el resto de las mujeres hasta que finalmente llega a mí**

 **-Es hora de decir adiós**

 **-No es necesario que digas lo obvio-Siento un poco de alivio de que sepa toda la verdad, solo espero poder ser la chica que abruma y controla sus pensamientos. Sé que parece ridículo el solo pensarlo; pero nunca es malo soñar aunque sea por un instante**

 **-Ya lo sé; pero no quiero irme con ella a solas, así que estoy quemando un poco de tiempo-Se ríe suavemente. Es muy tierno cuando lo hace**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-¡Apúrate Shika! ¡Que se me van a mojar mis botas nuevas!**

 **-¡Voy! Mendokusai…**

 **-Supongo que es hora de que te vayas, porque de lo contrario, tendrás que llevarla alzada en la espalda sujetando con una de tus manos la sombrilla**

 **-Como siempre, tu sentido del humor nunca cambia**

 **-No es sentido del humor, solo digo lo que pienso de forma directa y muy poco sutil**

 **-¿Oh en serio? No lo había notado-Rueda los ojos de forma sarcástica**

 **-No te hagas el graciosito conmigo**

 **-Calma, deja que te moleste como en los viejos tiempos**

 **-Siempre serás así, ¿verdad?**

 **-Ya me conoces-No puedo evitar sonreír**

 **-Bueno, sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Nos damos un abrazo que parece significar que ninguno quiere alejarse del otro. Bueno, creo que ya estoy delirando**

 **-¡Deja de tocar a mi novio maldita zorra!-Nos separamos. Él la encara y le hace una señal de que se acerque. Tayuya hace lo que le es pedido y rodea el brazo de Shikamaru con los de ella-¿Qué pasa cariño?**

 **-Tú sabes que te adoro; pero no vuelvas a insultar a mi amiga porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando alguien se mete con mis más cercanos. Y no me importa que seas mi novia, te partiré la cara Tayuya-La nombrada se inmuta y lo mira con asombro. Parece que no la llama muy seguido por su nombre**

 **-Pero Shika, ¿cómo puedes defender a esta cosa que intentó separarnos?**

 **-Primero, su nombre no es cosa, es Temari, y segundo, ella no ha intentado nada. Si no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no es su culpa, solo son las coincidencias de la vida. Ahora vamos, antes de que tenga que cargarte en mi espalda-Los dos se retiran y me quedo sola ahí en medio**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahorita?-Sigo sorprendida-Oye Temari-Me dan un codazo y vuelvo a la realidad. Parpadeo varias veces**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Qué hubo entre Shikamaru y tú hace unos momentos?**

 **-Nada importante-Prefiero desviar ese tema**

 **-¿Cómo que nada importante? Se quedaron hablando por más de cinco minutos y duraron abrazados como otros dos**

 **-No seas exagerada Ino. Solo fue como un minuto entre las dos cosas**

 **-Como digas; pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme con lujo de detalles ese pequeño complot**

 **-Claro, lo haré-Obviamente no será así. Camino hasta mi casa y al entrar, encuentro una pequeña nota sobre la mesa**

" _ **Hermana, Gaara llegará tarde a casa por una situación importante y yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Así que, no nos esperes despierta y échate a dormir. Por cierto, quedó algo de ramen instantáneo en la nevera por si te apetece comer algo**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Kankuro"**_

 **Como siempre, esto no me sorprende. Es muy raro el día en que esos dos se encuentren aquí temprano. Por lo general, permanezco sola en este enorme lugar todas las tardes después de las clases. Como sea, será mejor que coma algo, luego adelantaré un par de tareas y veré televisión. Hago todo lo mencionado y a eso de las 10 me quedo en mi cama mirando al techo**

 **Escucho que rocas golpean mi ventana, ¿quién estará molestando a estas horas de la noche? ¿Será que no tiene nada más interesante que interrumpir el silencio ajeno? Ya me estoy estresando. Me levanto y observo quien se encuentra por ahí**

 **-Por fin, pensé que ya habías quedado muerta-Grita desde abajo**

 **-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Respondo de la misma manera**

 **-Entre los demás estábamos planeando salir**

 **-¿Salir a dónde? Nada estará abierto a estas horas**

 **-Obviamente no a una tienda tonta. Queremos hacer una fogata y creímos que te gustaría acompañarnos**

 **-¿Estás loca? No puedo salir. Gaara y Kankuro no tardarán en llegar**

 **-Ya deja de pensar en tus hermanos. Si no quieres preocuparlos, mejor escríbeles una nota o algo**

 **-No pienso salir**

 **-Shikamaru estará también**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que con eso me convencerás?**

 **-Deja de ser tan terca y acompáñanos, por favor**

 **-Bien, ya bajo-Me arreglo y les escribo a mis hermanos que saldré un momento y que no tardaré en llegar. Me encuentro con Sakura abajo y nos vamos al lugar en donde han planeado estar. Al llegar, veo que están todos**

 **-Hola Temari, pensé que no vendrías**

 **-Sakura insistió tanto que no tuve opción**

 **-Sabía que mandar a la frentona serviría de algo**

 **-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?**

 **-Aparte de tener frente de marquesina, también estás mal del oído**

 **-¡Cállate o te parto la cara Ino cerda!**

 **-¡Atrévete si puedes!**

 **-¡Ya basta las dos! ¡Vinimos a pasarla bien, no a ver sus estúpidas peleas de niñas pequeñas, que hasta ellas se comportan mejor!-Ambas me voltean a mirar. Creo que me pasé un poco con ese comentario**

 **-Sa-Sakura…I-Ino…Temari tiene razón, paren-Dice Hinata con su típica timidez**

 **-Creo que esto tendremos que resolverlo a la fuerza-Me meto en medio de las dos y las separo-Si siguen así, van a conocerme de verdad-Veo como tragan saliva y se relajan**

 **-De acuerdo. No volverá a pasar…por lo menos esta noche no**

 **-Así me gusta Sakura. Bueno, ¿trajeron malvaviscos*?**

 **-Claro que sí. Una fogata no sería lo mismo sin ellos-Dice Kiba. Toma una maleta y los saca-¿Quién está hambriento?**

 **-¡Yo!-Gritamos todos. Tomamos uno cada uno y sujetos con ramas, los asamos. Admito que este fuego calienta bastante y me gusta**

 **-Oye, has estado muy callada desde hace un rato. ¿Está todo bien?-¿Por qué tiene que hablarme? Ya es bastante incómodo que esté aquí**

 **-No es nada, estoy bien**

 **-¿Te preocupa que lleguen a descubrirte?-No sé cómo le hace; pero siempre sabe cómo me siento**

 **-Talvez-Eso sí, no pienso darle esta vez la razón-Lo más seguro es que cuando vuelva, me maten**

 **-Cuando terminemos aquí, puedo acompañarte para que sepan que estás viva, si quieres-Rio levemente**

 **-No es necesario. Aun así agradezco tu gesto**

 **-No te aceptaré un no. Les prometí a esos dos que te protegería y que nunca te dejaría sola ante el peligro**

 **-Con razón confían tanto en ti-Comienzo a toser. Creo que el frío me está haciendo daño. Él se quita su chaqueta y me cubre con ella abrazándome por alrededor del hombro. Mis mejillas se enrojecen**

 **-¿Así te sientes mejor?**

 **-H-hai; pero, ¿tú no tienes frío?**

 **-Con este fuego, me estoy chamuscando-Suelto una carcajada**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si jugamos verdad o reto?**

 **-No creo que sea buena idea Tenten**

 **-¿Acaso te da miedo hacer algo vergonzoso Temari?-A mí nadie me reta**

 **-Por supuesto que no. Bien, juguemos**

 **-Muy bien-Formamos un círculo y mi amiga saca una botella de vidrio-De acuerdo, a quien le caiga la zona de la tapa tendrá que hacer lo que se le pide y al que le caiga el otro lado, impondrá lo que quiere saber o que haga el otro-Ella gira la botella. Cae en Ino-Bueno, comenzaré yo, ¿verdad o reto?**

 **-Obviamente reto**

 **-Bien, te reto a que elijas a un chico de aquí, que no sea tu novio y le des un beso apasionado**

 **-Eso es sencillo. No te molesta, ¿verdad Sai?**

 **-Con tal de que no se terminen desnudando, no tengo problema**

 **-Como siempre, eres un pervertido**

 **-Yo también te quiero Naruto-Mi amiga rubia se acerca a Kiba y lo besa. No creí que fuera capaz de realizar tal cosa**

 **-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de girarla-La Yamanaka gira la botella y cae en Sasuke Kiba**

 **-Bien, ¿verdad o reto?**

 **-Verdad**

 **-Qué gallina Sasuke; pero bueno, ¿ya lo hiciste con Sakura?-La pareja se ruboriza**

 **-Sí, más veces de las que puedo contar-Sakura le pega un codazo**

 **-No era necesario entrar en ese tipo de detalles**

 **-Una verdad incompleta no es más que una mentira. En fin, es mi turno-Al girarla, cae en Naruto y Shikamaru**

 **-¿Verdad o reto Shikamaru?**

 **-No sé cuál es peor**

 **-Ambas lo son**

 **-Mendokusai…reto**

 **-Te reto a que elijas a una de las chicas y te declares de la forma más cursi posible. Y debes dejar que lo grabemos**

 **-No piensan subirlo a las redes, ¿o sí?**

 **-Calma, sabemos que tienes novia y no vamos a llegar tan lejos-Por favor, que no me elija a mí. Kami, no seas tan cruel, te lo ruego. Carajo, se acaba de arrodillar en frente mío**

 **-Desde que te vi, no pude evitar notar tus preciosos ojos verdes que me hechizaron con solo una mirada. Tu cuerpo me enloquece y tu voz me llama. Te necesito a mi lado. Sé mi novia y volaremos juntos bajo las noches estrelladas. Siempre estaré contigo porque has sido la única capaz de robar mi corazón y mi alma. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Solo te pido una oportunidad porque mi mayor anhelo, es hacerte feliz y cambiar tu mundo así como tú cambiaste el mío**

 **-Sorprendente. Pareció como si esas palabras de verdad te hubieran nacido-Estoy completamente ruborizada. Hay muchas mujeres aquí, ¿por qué yo? Ya sabe que me gusta, no debió hacer tal cosa. Salgo corriendo y me adentro en un bosque cercano. Creo que acabo de perderme. Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre a lo lejos**

 **-¡Temari! ¡Temari!-Su voz es masculina-¿¡Dónde te metiste!? ¡Respóndeme!-No lo hago. De repente, unas manos gruesas tocan mis hombros y me estremezco del susto**

 **-¡Suéltame extraño!-Me volteo y le doy un puñetazo que casi le parte la nariz**

 **-Tranquila, soy yo-Me tapo la boca. Veo cómo él se sujeta su zona nasal-No era necesario el golpe**

 **-Shikamaru…-Me quedo paralizada**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-S-sí-Ya no aguanto más, debo preguntárselo-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-¿El reto?-Todavía sigue agachado del dolor. Le ayudo a tomar asiento en el suelo para seguir conversando. Menos mal que siempre traigo conmigo un par de vendas**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué conmigo?-Pregunto mientras le entrego una para detener un poco el sangrado**

 **-Porque eres la única soltera de nosotros y bueno…no quería recibir un golpe en la cara esta noche; pero creo que fue demasiado tarde. Todos ellos son extremadamente celosos**

 **-Ahora sabes que me gustas, ¿tienes idea de lo incómodo que fue que lo hicieras?**

 **-Gomen, no era mi intención. En fin, tenemos que volver antes de que los demás se preocupen**

 **-¿Conoces el camino de regreso?**

 **-Sí, no es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Vamos-Se levanta y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme. La recibo y caminamos hasta que finalmente, salimos. Todas las chicas me abrazan**

 **-Qué alivio que estés bien. Teníamos miedo de que algo te pasara**

 **-Tranquilas, todavía sigo aquí. No les será tan fácil deshacerse de mí-Todas nos reímos**

 **-Shikamaru, ¿por qué te sangra la nariz?**

 **-Es una larga historia. Luego te la cuento Chouji. Ya es tarde y debemos volver-Cada uno de nosotros toma su rumbo. Shikamaru y yo nos vamos juntos, ya que vivimos cerca. Llegamos a la casa de él; pero avanza conmigo**

 **-¿No piensas volver a tu casa?**

 **-Primero debo asegurarme de que llegues segura a la tuya. Luego me puedo devolver**

 **-Como quieras-Al llegar a la mía, giro el pomo de la puerta y la abro. Como era de esperarse, mis hermanos están en la sala**

 **-Se puede saber dónde estabas y con permiso de quien**

 **-Etto…yo…-Acabo de meterme en un gran lío**

 **-No la culpes Kankuro. Lo que hicimos no fue idea suya**

 **-No intentes defenderla Shikamaru, porque esta vez no aplica. ¿Estás consciente de lo preocupados que nos tenías al haberte ido así sin más?**

 **-Go-gomen, no quise hacerlo**

 **-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Me presionaron-Mi hermano solo da un sonoro suspiro**

 **-Sakura, ¿verdad?-Solo asiento-Lo suponía, no me sorprende**

 **-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien-Como siempre, Gaara es bastante tranquilo y menos eufórico que Kankuro-Agradecemos que la hayas traído de vuelta Nara. Es claro que dejar a nuestra hermana en tus manos ha sido una de las mejores decisiones de nuestras vidas**

 **-Oye, no soy ningún objeto**

 **-No lo dije con esa intención Temari. Por cierto, veo que recibiste un buen zambombazo de su parte-Agacho la cabeza de la pena**

 **-Oh, es verdad. No me había fijado en ello. Si quieres entra y te mejoramos esa herida**

 **-Arigato-Los dos entramos. Subo las escaleras para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al encontrarlo, me devuelvo y aplico un poco de alcohol sobre su nariz para que no se le infecte y cicatrice como es debido**

 **-Ya casi, y…listo. ¿Mejor?**

 **-Sí, te lo agradezco**

 **-No hay problema. Me disculpo por haberte golpeado**

 **-No te preocupes, yo habría reaccionado igual**

 **-Bueno, creo que ya tienes que irte-Mi hermano castaño aparece de nuevo**

 **-Lo sé-Me mira a los ojos-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela**

 **-Claro-Se va**

 **-Ahora sí, vamos a hablar de hermano a hermana señorita**

 **-De acuerdo-Prefiero no evitar el tema. Es mejor hablarlo de una vez**

 **-¿Tanta era tu necesidad de salir?**

 **-Pensaba dormir; pero con lo insistente que es Sakura, no lo hubiese conseguido**

 **-¿Y por eso preferiste irte con ella y el resto de tus amigos?**

 **-Como dicen, "si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles"**

 **-Eso no aplica para esto. Te escapaste de casa. Nos tenías con el corazón colgando de un hilo de la preocupación de que algo pudiera ocurrirte**

 **-Ya deja las cosas así Kankuro-Mi otro hermano se mete en la pequeña discusión- Temari ya entendió que no debe cometer tales atrocidades, ¿verdad hermanita?**

 **-H-hai. No quería preocuparlos, en serio**

 **-Bueno, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ¿claro?**

 **-Entendido Kankuro, lo prometo**

 **-En ese caso, ya puedes retirarte e ir a dormir**

 **-Hasta mañana-Voy a mi habitación y quedo muerta en la cama. Parece que esta vez Morfeo no me dejó escapar. Al otro día, me duele mucho abrir los ojos. Siento todo mi cuerpo débil. Estoy sudando como una vaca y estornudo. Llaman a la puerta y entran lentamente**

 **-Buenos días Temari, es hora de despertar-Kankuro me mira confundido-¿Estás bien?**

 **-No sé. No lo creo**

 **-Quédate ahí, volveré con un termómetro-Se va y vuelve con el objeto. Lo pone por debajo de mi hombro. Ay carajo, está frío. Este hace un leve sonido que indica que ya terminó su proceso. Me es retirado**

 **-¿Y bien?**

 **-40 grados. Definitivamente, tienes fiebre. Tendrás que descansar mucho para recuperarte. No podrás ir a la escuela**

 **-¿Qué? Primero muerta antes que perder clases**

 **-¿Te importa más tu asistencia que tu salud?**

 **-Sí. Yo iré y no podrás detenerme-Intento levantarme de la cama; pero mi cuerpo no hace lo que le pido**

 **-Talvez yo no; pero la gripa sí**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-Tranquilízate, solo es un día. En fin, tómate un descanso y mientras tanto buscaré qué prepararte. Después de unos cuantos minutos, vuelve con un tazón**

 **-¿Qué traes ahí?**

 **-Sopa por supuesto, de pollo para ser más exactos. Esto hará que recuperes parte de tus fuerzas-Lo pone delicadamente sobre mi regazo-Tómatela. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar**

 **-De acuerdo, sayonara**

 **-Sayonara, y nada de andar escabulléndote por ahí**

 **-Lo sé-Kankuro se va. Me quedo mirando a la ventana como idiota esperando que alguien entre por ella y me salve de este infierno. No es que me guste mucho madrugar y salir de casa; pero cuando faltas a la escuela, hacen de todo y adelantarse es un asco**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?-Me inmuto al instante y volteo mi rostro**

 **-Gaara, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí? ¿No tenías que irte temprano?**

 **-Hoy no, tengo el día libre ya que están haciendo ciertas remodelaciones en el establecimiento. Así que quiero aprovechar para cuidarte un poco**

 **-¿Tendremos un momento de hermano y hermana?**

 **-Sí, después de muchos años. ¿Quieres ver televisión?**

 **-Por supuesto-Se recuesta al lado mío y encendemos la tele. Buscamos una película y no la pasamos así hasta la tarde. Me encanta tener esta clase de momentos con ellos, desafortunadamente, la única razón por la cual puede ocurrir es que haya una situación de vida o muerte. Sin esperarlo, timbran**

 **-Yo abriré-Mi hermano se va y me quedo esperando. Después de unos breves segundos, escucho pasos en las escaleras y se aproximan a mí-Tienes visitas**

 **-Hola chicos**

 **-Hola Tem, ¿cómo estás?-Pregunta Ino**

 **-Un poco mejor que esta mañana. ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? No fuiste hoy a la escuela y nos preocupamos, ya que no suele pasarte a menudo-Dice Tenten con algo de indignación**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-¿Ya puedo hablar?-Dice Shikamaru**

 **-Adelante**

 **-Mi madre te trajo sopa de miso, por alguna extraña razón sabía que estabas enferma. Las mujeres y su raro sexto sentido-La recibo**

 **-Arigato. Amo la comida de tu mamá-La como con todo el gozo posible-Deliciosa**

 **-Bueno, ¿les gustaría quedarse más tiempo y luego yo los llevo a sus casas?**

 **-¿En serio vas a hacerles ese favor Gaara?**

 **-Claro, no tiene nada de malo. Además, ellos te entienden mejor que yo. Los dejaré solos**

 **-Es un milagro que Gaara esté aquí, ¿tenía el día libre?**

 **-Sí, así es**

 **-Eso es lo de menos ahora Ino, ¿por qué no llamaste para que viniéramos a cuidarte?**

 **-No quería ser una carga para ustedes. De todas formas no fue necesario, ya que uno de mis hermanos se quedó**

 **-¿Cómo que una carga Temari? Nunca podrás ser algo así para nosotros. Debes entender que a veces recibir la ayuda de otros no es tan malo como parece**

 **-Shikamaru…**

 **-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, sea lo que sea que necesites**

 **-Coincido contigo. Además, ya somos una familia y la familia siempre se apoya sean cuales sean las circunstancias**

 **-Chicos…-Sonrío de oreja a oreja.**

 **-Casi lo olvido, aquí tienes nuestros apuntes para que te adelantes**

 **-Se los agradezco mucho. Puedes dejarlos sobre mi escritorio Tenten-Es lindo saber que tienes gente en quien apoyarte porque sabes que nunca van a traicionarte.**

 **Nos la pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando hasta que cae la noche. Nos despedimos y Gaara los lleva a sus hogares. Después de eso, quedo profunda en mi cama preparada para otro día, otro desafío, otro objetivo por cumplir**

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

*Malvaviscos: Golosina que consiste en azúcar o jarabe de maíz. (Creo que en España se les dicen nubes. Aquí en Colombia, los llamamos así o masmelos)

Shikamaru ya se enteró de lo que Temari siente por él y por la manera en que ha estado actuando, parece que eso es recíproco

Tayuya insultó a nuestra rubia, en ese momento quería partirle la cara a puñetazos; pero hay que hacer a los personajes con sus típicas personalidades. Shika la defendió, eso fue muy tierno

Aquella declaración me pareció tan real. Lástima que solo era un reto. Ya sé que soy extremadamente cursi, por eso las escenas de amor son ideales

Nuestra protagonista se enfermó, esperemos que se ponga mejor al día siguiente para ir a estudiar

-Te: Esto pareció muy relleno

-Yo: Tranquila que más adelante se pondrá peor

-Te: ¿Tendré que pelear con Tayuya?

-Yo: No, por ahora. Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que te pongas un poco más agresiva

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. Admirador Secreto

Capítulo 3

Admirador "Secreto"

Pov Shikamaru

 **Algo obstruye mi sueño, es el sol, no me sorprende. Abro los ojos con dificultad y me levanto de la cama. Otro día más de escuela. La única razón por la que voy allá es porque podré verla de nuevo. Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto. Salgo de mi cuarto hacia la cocina para prepararme cualquier cosa. Al llegar, mi madre ya está ahí**

 **-Buenos días pequeño, ¿qué tal tu noche?**

 **-Bastante tranquila como cualquier otra**

 **-Ya veo, me alegro. Mira, aquí tienes el desayuno-Pone el plato sobre la mesa y me siento para degustar esa delicia que hay ante mis ojos. Doy un buen bocado-Por cierto, ¿cuál es ese bonito regalo que le estabas preparando a Temari?-Me atraganto por unos segundos y comienzo a toser**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto medio ahogado**

 **-No puedes engañar al sexto sentido de una madre Shikamaru. Aparte, estuviste balbuceando su nombre mientras dormías**

 **-¿Qué yo qué?-¿Esto va en serio?**

 **-Así es. Sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de lo que sientes**

 **-Últimamente estás perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué crees que siento algo fuerte por ella? Es verdad que la quiero mucho, más no la amo**

 **-Di lo que quieras. De momento no lo vas a asimilar; pero más adelante lo comprenderás**

 **-Como sea, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde y reciba un regaño-Me levanto rápidamente de la silla y salgo de mi casa. Mi madre tiene toda la razón, me gusta un poco Temari, no lo voy a negar. Con ese cambio que se hizo, se ve mucho mejor. Sé que parezco un superficial; pero antes no había notado su belleza. Vamos Shikamaru despierta, tienes una relación con Tayuya. No puedes amar a otra mujer. Llego a la escuela y entro a mi salón**

 **-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?-Mi novia me recibe con una gran abrazo. Qué raro, ya no siento el mismo calor de antes cuando hacía eso**

 **-Hola**

 **-¿Solo eso me dirás?**

 **-¿Acaso qué es lo que esperas de mí?**

 **-Has estado muy raro estos días. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?-Pone su mano sobre mi frente. La retiro con mi típica parsimonia**

 **-Tranquila, estoy bien. Será mejor que vayas con tus amigas, tengo asuntos personales que atender**

 **-Oh, muy bien-Se va cabizbaja. No sé por qué siento un alivio de habérmela quitado de encima. Voy hasta el puesto de Temari. Supongo que aún no ha llegado. Coloco mi regalo sobre su mesa y voy a mi asiento como si nada**

 **-Oye viejo, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que acabas de hacer?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Chouji?**

 **-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te podría pasar si Tayuya descubre que le dejaste un regalo a otra chica?**

 **-Calma, ella nunca lo sabrá**

 **-¿Algo está pasando entre ustedes que yo no sepa?**

 **-Eso es lo que quisiera saber-Suspiro con pesadez-No sé, siento que algo ha cambiado desde que este año comenzó**

 **-El único cambio aquí es que Temari se puso más linda; aunque antes también lo era. Había veces en las que pensaba en pedirle que fuera mi novia-Cierro el puño con tal fuerza que me entierro las uñas. ¿Por qué su comentario acaba de irritarme tanto?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar tenerla?-Mis cachetes enrojecen de ira y mi amigo solo se ríe. Me acabo de confundir-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

 **-Nada en especial, solo que te pusiste celoso por lo que dije; sin embargo, no te miento. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé pedirle el cuadre; pero no es mi tipo de chica, así que no lo hice. Por una razón estoy con Karui**

 **-Menos mal, o de lo contrario, ya estarías muerto**

 **-Relájate Shikamaru, ya sé que ella es tu princesa-Su mirada se desvía-Vaya, hablando de la reina de Roma-Hace un gesto con los ojos y me volteo. Temari acaba de llegar. Veo cómo contempla mi regalo y enarca una ceja. Me acerco simulando ser alguien curioso**

 **-¿Qué es eso?**

 **-Oh, hola Shikamaru, no te había visto. Para ser franca, no tengo idea. Lo mejor será abrirlo-Lo destapa con delicadeza, como si fuera algo fácil de romper-Una caja en forma de corazón, que por dentro trae chocolates y una carta que dice "de tu enamorado secreto"**

 **-Supongo que esa persona se inspiró bastante en darte tal detalle, y se ve que la caja fue hecha por él mismo**

 **-Da igual. ¿Qué baka habrá malgastado su tiempo en esta estupidez?-Esa pregunta acaba de dolerme**

 **-No tengo idea; pero debe de estar realmente enamorado de ti**

 **-Como sea, se los regalaré a Sakura o a Ino, alguna de las dos realmente los querrá**

 **-¿No piensas quedártelos?-Pregunto con tristeza que no pasa desapercibida por ella**

 **-¿Qué fue ese cambio de tono? ¿Te afecta que no me los quede?**

 **-Bueno, un poco**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque esa persona pudo haber gastado horas en hacerte este detalle, y quién sabe, de pronto se tomó la molestia de preparar los chocolates con sus propias manos**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Sabes qué? Me convenciste. No desvaloraré tal esfuerzo por parte de este anónimo. Así que me los quedaré**

 **-Gran decisión-Revuelvo sus cabellos hasta logar que sus dos coletas queden completamente descuadradas**

 **-¡Oe! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me tardo haciéndolas!?**

 **-Sí, menos de diez minutos. Eres de esas mujeres milagrosas que no tardan arreglándose**

 **-Bueno, pues para mí esos son los diez minutos más largos de toda la historia**

 **-Sí, lo que tú digas-Sonrío ladinamente-En fin, volveré a mi lugar-Las clases comienzan; pero no presto atención a ninguna lección. Por alguna extraña razón, mis ojos se enfocan en ella y desvía su mirada hacia mí. Siento cómo me arden las mejillas por esos ojos tan bellos que posee, aquellos verdes azulado que me hacen perder de la realidad. Me sonríe con ternura. Por Kami, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta?**

 **-Muy bien alumnos, eso es todo por el día de hoy. No olviden estudiar para la prueba de la próxima semana-Es hora de comer. Me acerco con lentitud hacia ella; pero alguien impide que continúe con mi travesía**

 **-Shika, ¿almorzamos juntos?-Tayuya agarra mi brazo con fuerza. Salgo de mis pensamientos**

 **-Etto…-Me rasco la nuca con mi brazo libre**

 **-Dime que sí-Pone cara de perrito regañado. Antes esa faceta suya me parecía tierna, ahora no sé si pensar que es perturbadora o extraña**

 **-De acuerdo. Vamos-Salimos del salón**

 **-¿Estás bien amor? Te noto disperso**

 **-¿Qué? Oh, no es nada-Veo a mi amiga al otro extremo del patio. Se sienta en una de las banquitas y saca su bento**

 **-Ya vuelvo. Hay algo de lo que debo encargarme-Se levanta y se va hacia Temari. ¿Qué es lo que hará? Me escondo detrás de un arbusto para poder escuchar-Vaya, aquí tenemos a la fea Sabaku No Temari**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Tayuya?-Responde la rubia restándole importancia a la presencia de mi novia**

 **-Que te alejes de Shikamaru, ¿de acuerdo?-No sé con qué clase de loca me metí. Debía de estar loco cuando se lo pedí**

 **-¿Va en serio? No puedes obligarme a hacerlo**

 **-Claro que puedo y lo haré**

 **-Como sea, no me interesa-Se levanta, toma sus cosas e intenta retirarse; sin embargo, un comentario de Tayuya la detiene**

 **-Huyendo como siempre, ¿no? Eso es típico de ti. No sabes cómo enfrentar los problemas**

 **-Si me enfrentara a ti, solo me estaría rebajando a tu nivel-Esa estuvo buena-Déjame en paz. Si a Shikamaru le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, es su problema-Trata de irse de nuevo**

 **-Los huérfanos sí que son una porquería. No tienen el valor de encarar a los demás e inventan excusas absurdas**

 **-¿Crees que tu opinión me importa? Tus comentarios son los últimos que me inmutan**

 **-Ya veo. En ese caso, no te molestará si digo que tus padres no supieron educarte. Con razón actúas así-Su quijada se tensiona y su ceño se frunce. Se ve que esto acabará mal si esa pelirroja no cierra el pico**

 **-Cállate**

 **-No, no lo haré. Además, tus hermanos son una molestia completa. No andan pendientes de su hermana menor y se la pasan trabajando y haciendo como que están ocupados**

 **-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo…-Temari está respirando con furia. Ya falta poco para que explote y prefiero no meterme**

 **-Claro que la tengo. Ellos nunca te han querido, solo eres una carga en sus vidas. El castaño es un alborotado completamente bruto que dé milagro ha obtenido cosas durante estos años y ni hablar del pelirrojo, su mirada es tan espeluznante y fea que me dan ganas de vomitar-Mi amiga la encara y la agarra de la camisa**

 **-¡Puedo tolerar que hables mal de mí; pero con mi familia no dejaré que te metas! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos tenido que pasar para hallarnos en donde estamos!**

 **-Tus padres debieron ser bien idiotas al tenerte-¿Por qué la sigue desafiando? ¿No se da cuenta de lo que está por suceder si continúa de esta manera? Lo único que recibe mi novia es un puñetazo en toda la nariz y cae al piso**

 **-¡Te advertí que te callaras!-Tayuya intenta pararse**

 **-Maldita, morirás-La pelirroja recibe una buena patada en su abdomen, volviendo así a prácticamente besar el suelo. Temari se pone encima de ella y comienza a golpearla en la cara. Será mejor que la detenga antes de que la mate. Salgo y realizo mi plan**

 **-¡Basta mujer!-La levanto y agarro de su cintura. Se mueve descontroladamente**

 **-¡Suéltame Nara! ¡No dejaré que insulte a mis seres queridos!**

 **-Dale amor, pégale**

 **-¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?!-Genial, lo último que faltaba. La directora acaba de llegar**

 **-No es lo que parece Lady Tsunade, se lo juro-Digo con miedo. La mirada de esa mujer realmente intimida**

 **-¿Me vas a decir que no parece que se encuentran en medio de una pelea?**

 **-Etto…yo…**

 **-Es justo lo que usted piensa Lady Tsunade**

 **-Temari, ¿qué rayos haces?-Le pregunto en medio de un susurro**

 **-Pero tengo argumentos al respecto de lo que hice**

 **-En fin, Tayuya y Temari, a mi oficina inmediatamente-Ambas mujeres se van detrás de la superior**

 **-¿Qué acabó de pasar aquí hace unos momentos?**

 **-Hola también para ti Ino**

 **-Responde Shikamaru-Le cuento todo lo sucedido y al final se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos**

 **-¿Cómo se atreve esa estúpida a decir tales barbaridades? ¿Acaso no sabe lo duro que es para Temari enfrentar esa situación tan dolorosa?**

 **-No, y tampoco creo que le importe**

 **-Sigo sin entender cómo acabaste al lado de esa fastidiosa**

 **-Créeme que yo tampoco lo sé**

 **-¿Por qué no le terminas?**

 **-No, luego no falta que termine amenazándome diciendo que se va a suicidar si terminamos**

 **-No seas tan dramático. Tayuya puede ser muchas cosas; ¿pero alguien así? No estoy tan segura de ello**

 **-No la conoces. Ella es capaz de lo que sea con tal de tener todo lo que quiera, incluso si tiene que enterrarse un cuchillo en el cuerpo**

 **-De verdad me asusta-La campana suena para entrar a clases. Llego al salón con Ino y no encuentro a Temari por ninguna parte. Lo más probable es que no haya terminado el pleito en la oficina de Lady Tsunade. Conociendo a Tayuya, de seguro habrá metido argumentos absurdos para intentar salir victoriosa. El día acaba y todos nos vamos a casa. Veo a mi amiga salir. Me le acerco con parsimonia**

 **-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?**

 **-La irritante de tu novia se puso a inventar argumentos sin sentido para "ganar la pelea"-Hace el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos**

 **-No me sorprende, es algo usual en ella. Detesta perder**

 **-Sí, ya lo noté**

 **-Pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?**

-FLASHBACK-

Las dos alumnas entraron al despacho de la directora con los brazos cruzados

-Tomen asiento por favor-Pidió la mujer. Ninguna refutó-Ahora, ¿les importaría explicarme lo que pasó?

-Es muy simple Lady Tsunade. Esta huérfana me golpeó porque sí

-¿Cómo que porque sí? Tú fuiste la que empezó todo este caos

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca te ataqué!

-Talvez no físicamente; pero si de manera verbal. ¿Acaso esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados escuchando cómo insultabas a mi familia? Primero muerta antes que eso

-¡No le crea directora, está mintiendo, es lo único que sabe hacer aparte de robar novios!

-¿Qué parte de que no te estoy robando a tu novio no te queda clara? Shikamaru y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia

-¡Ya basta las dos! Ambas tienen la culpa de todo lo que sucedió

-¿Y por qué en parte la culpa es mía?-La cara de la pelirroja se veía indignada

-No debiste haberte metido con Temari de esa manera Tayuya, ¿o es que acaso tú no tienes familia? ¿Te gustaría que la criticaran?

-No-Su semblante cambió

-Ya veo. Y tú Temari, tu reacción tuvo que haber sido diferente. Esos no son los modales de una señorita-La rubia contuvo su genio. Quería gritar y mandar todo al carajo; sin embargo, se contuvo

-Perdone que se lo diga de esta manera Lady Tsunade; pero no me contendré cuando alguien trate de decir cosas negativas de mi familia sin siquiera conocer la historia real, la cual por supuesto nunca contaré a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y si parezco una marimacha, no me importa. Yo no soy de la gente que vive de los estereotipos

-¿Si ve cómo es directora? Yo de usted la expulso inmediatamente

-Nadie va a expulsar a nadie. Eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse-Salieron de ahí

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó**

 **-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos a comer esta noche?-¿Qué acabo de preguntar?**

 **-¿Para qué? ¿Celebramos algo importante?-Vamos Shikamaru, inventa una excusa rápido**

 **-No, solamente quiero compensarte por lo que te hizo Tayuya. Creo que no fue lo correcto**

 **-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que ocurrió?-Kuso, ¿para qué hablé?-¿Estabas espiando?-Me limito a asentir**

 **-Gomen…sé que soy un baka-Ya estoy listo para el golpe de gloria que me mande a contar pajaritos**

 **-¿Por qué solo te quedaste observando y no hiciste nada hasta que todo se puso feo?-Me rasco la nuca**

 **-Mendokusai…bueno, yo…yo no lo creí necesario**

 **-Tayuya es tu novia, lo más seguro es que tengas la necesidad de protegerla, ¿o acaso ya has olvidado la potencia y fuerza que cargan mis puños?**

 **-Claro que no, eso es imposible de olvidar. Además, no me nació el hecho de salvarla como el príncipe azul o el caballero de brillante armadura de los cuentos de hadas-Se ríe delicadamente. Sus ojos destellan cuando lo hace, no voy a negar que me gusta bastante**

 **-Ya veo. Eso implica que sí es cierto que lo que sientes por ella ha cambiado**

 **-¿Acaso no me creíste cuando te lo dije?**

 **-No del todo**

 **-Qué falta de confianza. Acabas de ofenderme mujer-Muevo la mano cual gay y la posiciono sobre mi pecho. En esto, ella suelta una carcajada**

 **-Suman, no quise hacerlo**

 **-Como sea, ¿aceptas mi propuesta o no?**

 **-Por supuesto, será divertido**

 **-Muy bien. En ese caso, te recojo a las ocho en tu casa**

 **-Bien. Por cierto, ¿debo vestirme elegante?**

 **-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tu vestimenta?-Recibo un suave codazo en el brazo de su parte**

 **-El hecho de que sea algo sencilla no quiere decir que no me preocupe estar presentable-Sonrío ladinamente**

 **-Siendo así, no será la gran cosa, puedes ir casual, da lo mismo**

 **-Shika, ¿podemos salir juntos esta noche?-¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer mi novia en el momento más inoportuno?-Tengo que comprar botas nuevas, un bolso, una pulsera, un collar…-Y aquí empezamos con la roña. Para ser honesto, es una de las cosas que más detesto de su personalidad**

 **-Gomen amor; pero ya tengo planes para esta noche**

 **-¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes?-Voltea a ver a mi amiga de pies a cabeza-Zorra, ¿qué parte de que te alejaras de mi novio no te quedó clara?-Se le acerca tanto que acorta la distancia entre ambas. Temari solo resopla**

 **-¿De verdad vamos a tener esta discusión de nuevo? ¿No te bastó el quedarte por casi una hora en el despacho de Lady Tsunade?**

 **-No me cambies el tema. Mantente alejada de Shika, ¿de acuerdo? Él es única y absolutamente mío**

 **-Ya tengo más que claro que solo te pertenece a ti; pero él también tiene una vida y no puede pasar el tiempo solo contigo, sus amigos también lo necesitan de vez en cuando**

 **-Lo que tú me tienes es envidia, ¿no? No puedes tolerar el hecho de que yo sea la novia del chico más sexy de toda la escuela-La mira con superioridad**

 **-¿Envidia de que tu novio sea Shikamaru? Por favor, ¿a mí qué me importa quién sea tu pareja? De milagro me preocupa tu presencia**

 **-Claro que me tienes envidia. Incluso, puedo decir que sabes que soy mil veces más bella que tú y no puedes soportarlo. Ni un solo hombre ha querido algo contigo y a mí me llueven por montones**

 **-Puede que te lluevan por montones; pero eso es porque lo único que sabes ofrecer es tu cuerpo en lugar de tu corazón. Y aunque no lo creas, tengo cientos de acosadores detrás de mí, que no acepte a ninguno es distinto**

 **-Cómo quisiera partirte esa cara de tonta**

 **-Pues hazlo si te crees tan ruda-Creo que llegó el momento de meterme de nuevo en una pelea de esta dos**

 **-Ya fue suficiente. Ninguna es superior a la otra, ¿está bien? Será mejor que te vayas Temari**

 **-Claro, no tengo intención de seguir aquí-Se va y la pierdo de vista**

 **-¿Por qué me detuviste? Estaba a punto de darle su merecido**

 **-De todas formas te habría ganado. La capacidad defensiva de esa mujer está a otro nivel**

 **-¿Me estás subestimando?**

 **-Obviamente no; pero es mejor evitar este tipo de problemas**

 **-Puede que tengas razón. En fin, ¿cuáles son los planes por los que no puedes acompañarme a hacer mis compras?**

 **-Quedé con mis amigos para tener una noche de chicos-Si le digo que planeo salir con Temari, no viviré por mucho más tiempo**

 **-¿Puedo ir?-¿Qué parte de "noche de chicos" no le quedó clara?**

 **-Solamente van a haber hombres amor, no puedes venir conmigo. Entre todos dijimos que esta noche sería sin novias**

 **-Oh, entiendo. No hay problema. Nos vemos el lunes, ¿te parece?**

 **-Claro-Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente y me voy. Qué mujer más insistente en serio. Creo que nunca antes en la vida me habían irritado tanto. Llego a mi casa y abro la puerta**

 **-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal tu día?-Pregunta mi madre**

 **-Problemático como cualquier otro. Por cierto, hoy no cenaré**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes hambre?**

 **-No es eso. Comeré con alguien más**

 **-¿Por qué mi instinto maternal me dice que es con Tayuya?**

 **-No, no es con ella. Es otra chica**

 **-¿Qué estás planeando Shikamaru?**

 **-¿Te parece que planeo algo papá?-Se encuentra recostado en el sofá leyendo el periódico**

 **-Bueno, siendo de mi procedencia, es lo más probable**

 **-De verdad que no planeo nada-Subo las escaleras a toda velocidad y me arreglo. No visto nada fuera de lo normal; una camisa completamente verde, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Bajo y me dispongo a salir**

 **-¿La chica afortunada es Temari?-Me congelo. ¿Así de obvio es?**

 **-Etto…-Me río con nerviosismo**

 **-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo correcto?**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?**

 **-Pienso que deberías ser honesto con tu novia, puede que no tenga muchas virtudes; pero no merece esto**

 **-No es necesario que lo sepa. Luego veré cómo surge todo**

 **-Te vas a meter en un gran lío Shikamaru, te lo digo en serio**

 **-Relájate mamá, no es para tanto-Salgo de mi casa y camino hasta la de Temari. Llamo a la puerta y me abren. Mi boca permanece abierta**

 **-¿Nara? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Kankuro? No imaginé que estarías temprano**

 **-Lo poco que había de trabajo lo acabé rápido; pero no me has contestado, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Bueno, vine por tu hermana**

 **-Ah cierto, ella me contó algo. Todavía no está lista, si quieres, puedes esperarla en la sala**

 **-De acuerdo-Entro y me recuesto en el sofá. Los minutos pasan y Temari aún no aparece, ¿qué tanto se estará haciendo?**

 **-Lamento la demora-Escucho su voz. Enfoco mi vista en ella y lo que veo no me lo creo. Parece una princesa, o bueno, para mí lo es. Lleva un buzo gris claro que resalta mucho sus ojos verdes, los cuales se ven aún más brillantes porque tienen algo de delineador. Su pantalón es azul claro y bien ajustado que hace ver lo bonitas que son sus piernas y tiene zapatos negros de tacón medio alto**

 **-Vaya…-Es lo único que sale de mi boca**

 **-¿Ya terminaste de contemplarme?-Vuelvo a la realidad. Está roja como un tomate. Supongo que no debí haberme quedado mirándola cual imbécil**

 **-Gomen, ¿nos vamos?-Me levanto del sofá y tomo su mano**

 **-No tarden, ¿entendido?**

 **-Hai, te prometo que te la traeré en una pieza**

 **-Eso espero, confío en ti Nara-Salimos y llegamos a una pequeña tienda de comida rápida. Ya sé que no es la mejor opción; pero es mejor que nada. Tomamos asiento, pedimos nuestra orden y ella rompe el hielo**

 **-No tenías que molestarte en invitarme a comer**

 **-Claro que tenía, porque estaba más que claro que mi novia no lo haría**

 **-Ya veo. Te lo agradezco**

 **-Aquí tienen su pedido-Llega la camarera-Hacen una muy linda pareja, deberían sentirse afortunados-Mis mejillas se enrojecen**

 **-No…no somos novios…solo amigos**

 **-Oh, es una pena. Porque se ven como una pareja de fantasía-La mujer se retira**

 **-Eso fue raro**

 **-Ni que lo digas-Acabamos de comer y caminamos por un rato. Encontramos un parque y nos recostamos en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo**

 **-Nunca había visto una noche tan hermosa-Dice ella y sus ojos brillan a la luz de las estrellas. ¿Cómo es que antes no noté lo linda que podía llegar a ser?**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera por tu ventana?**

 **-No…talvez sea por el hecho de que estoy contigo-Se sienta repentinamente-¿Qué estoy diciendo? No debería sentir esto, tú tienes novia y…**

 **-Cálmate, no es necesario que te preocupes por eso ahora-Me pongo en su misma posición y agarro su mentón para que me mire-Solamente estamos tú y yo, el resto de la gente no interesa**

 **-H-hai…-Recuesto mi cabeza sobre sus piernas-¿Q-qué se supone que haces?**

 **-Deja que estemos así por un rato, ¿sí?-Ella no refuta, solo acaricia mis cabellos deslizando sus finos y delicados dedos por estos. Se siente tan bien que podría quedarme así toda una vida**

 **-¿Te gusta?-Pregunta algo asustada**

 **-Claro, sigo sin comprender por qué aún no tienes novio siendo tan linda como eres**

 **-Porque todavía no he encontrado al indicado**

 **-¿Puedo ser yo?-¿Acaso mi cerebro se acaba de ir de vacaciones o qué? ¿Por qué estoy preguntando y haciendo comentarios tan absurdos? ¿Qué me hizo esta mujer como para que actúe tan idiota?**

 **-¿Qué?-Me levanto**

 **-Go-gomen…yo…no quise…no quise decir algo fuera de contexto-Agito las manos de forma negativa**

 **-Está bien, no es que lo haya malinterpretado ni nada parecido-Desvía la mirada-En fin, creo que ya es hora de volver o se nos hará más tarde**

 **-Claro, vamos-Nos paramos y vamos de vuelta a la residencia de mi amiga. A mitad de camino, un tacón se le rompe y la agarró antes de que caiga. Nuestros ojos se cruzan una vez más y nos quedamos estáticos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Mi pulso se acelera, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?**

 **-Etto…estoy bien…ya…ya puedes soltarme-Recapaxito y recuerdo la situación en la que nos encontramos**

 **-Claro-La suelto y ella se mantiene en un solo pie-¿Y ahora qué? No puedes caminar descalza, el piso debe de estar helado**

 **-No me trates como a una chiquilla, puedo caminar por mi cuenta-Toca el suelo con su pie descalzo-¡Ay carajo!**

 **-Te lo dije. Mejor súbete a mi espalda-Me agacho en frente de ella. Veo cómo se quita el otro zapato y hace lo que le pedí. Después de un largo rato, se duerme. Parece una niña. Al llegar a su casa, toco la puerta-Oye…-Le susurro-Ya llegamos**

 **-¿Eh?-Está adormilada**

 **-Por fin llegan, ¿me puedes explicar la razón de que estén así?-Ve que Temari tiene el tacón roto en sus manos-Oh, entiendo-Se la doy a su hermano-Espero que la hayan pasado bien**

 **-Descuida, así fue. Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irme**

 **-Muy bien. Te diré algo antes de que sigas con tu rumbo**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-No lastimes el corazón de Temari, por favor**

 **-Claro. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Cierra y me quedo solo. Me tomo el pecho y respiro agitado. ¿Qué clase de sensación es esta? No puedo explicarlo. ¿Será que así es como se siente el estar enamorado? Puede ser. Meto las manos en los bolsillos y me dispongo a volver a casa**

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que hace mucho no subía capítulos de esta historia; pero como no veía mucho apoyo, dejé de escribirla; sin embargo, tomé una decisión y quiero seguir con ella, porque creo que todavía falta mucho por exprimirle

Shika le preparó un regalo a Tem, qué ternura. Poco a poco las cosas irán mejorando

Tayuya se metió en donde no debía y acabó golpeada; pero cuando a Temari le sacan la piedra, no hay escapatoria

Nuestros tortolitos salieron juntos, talvez no fue la mejor cita del mundo; pero de momento no podemos ponernos cursis, vamos despacio

-Te: De verdad que esto se te está escapando de las manos

-Yo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te: Shikamaru aún sale con Tayuya, no puedes hacer que salga conmigo

-Yo: Es que ese es el plan de esta historia

-Te: De verdad que no te entiendo

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. ¿Me Engañaste?

Capítulo 4

¿Me Engañaste?

Pov Temari

 **Mis ojos se abren despacio. Estoy en mi casa, ¿en qué momento llegué? Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con uno de mis hermanos, Kankuro**

 **-Veo que por fin despertaste. Pensé que ese idiota te había drogado o algo peor**

 **-¿Cuánto dormí?**

 **-Casi tres horas-Me sube hasta mi cuarto y deposita mi cuerpo en la cama. Luego, se sienta justo al lado de mis pies-Supongo que la espalda del Nara es bastante acogedora y cómoda-Mis cachetes se enrojecen de la pena**

 **-Bueno…etto…puede ser…-Desvío la mirada**

 **-Todavía sientes algo por él, ¿no es así hermanita?-Vuelvo a enfocar mis ojos en él**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices Kankuro? Por supuesto que no-Los latidos de mi corazón vuelven a acelerarse al recordar la cara de ese vago**

 **-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste tener una cita con él?**

 **-No fue una cita, fue una compensación-Refuto de inmediato**

 **-¿Compensación? ¿Acaso qué pasó que no me hayas contado?**

 **-Bueno…-Le explico lo acontecido esta tarde. Al terminar, él solo me mira pensativo**

 **-Ya veo. Para serte franco, hiciste bien en golpearla, porque yo de ti, habría hecho lo mismo y me hubiera importado un rábano si fuera mujer u hombre. Por otro lado, como tu hermano mayor, digo que ese baka solamente inventó tal excusa para poder pasar tiempo contigo**

 **-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo. Como te dije, Shikamaru ya tiene a otra mujer y la que quiere de verdad**

 **-Puede quererla mas no amarla. Y si te invitó a salir fue por el simple hecho de que en realidad le gustas**

 **-Si ese es el caso, dime qué le puede gustar de alguien como yo**

 **-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?**

 **-Por favor**

 **-Muy bien, lo haré. Primero…-Llaves suenan al otro lado de la entrada principal. Veo que Gaara terminó su trabajo. La perilla gira y él entra**

 **-¡Ya llegué!-Grita desde la sala**

 **-Quédate aquí, tengo una idea-Kankuro sale de mi habitación y escucho como baja las escaleras a mil. Minutos pasan y no oigo que suba, ¿qué estarán haciendo esos dos? En fin, mejor espero. Me siento en el colchón. Finalmente, siento que llegan**

 **-¿Cuál fue la tardanza?-Pregunto sin rodeos**

 **-Bueno, le conté a Gaara lo que me dijiste y lo que conversamos hace poco, y por eso entre los dos, decidimos responder a tu pregunta**

 **-De acuerdo…supongo. Los escucho**

 **-¿Empiezo yo o tu hermano?**

 **-Comienza tú Kankuro**

 **-Bien. Primero, tu cabello rubio es perfecto, aparte de que se ve sedoso, lo es. Tus ojos verdes son únicos, las personas que los podrían llegar a tener son contadas. Tu rostro es igual al de un ángel, o eso es lo que dice la mayoría de los hombres que te observan en la calle; pero lo que más destaca de tu apariencia, es tu sonrisa, con ella cautivas a cualquiera**

 **-Bueno, sigo yo. Tienes una personalidad grandiosa. Eres sencilla, sincera, divertida y muy dulce y especial con los que te rodean. Al hacer algo por otros, nunca esperas recibir algo a cambio, ni siquiera unas gracias. Tienes un carácter bastante fuerte, muchos lo notan con solo mirarte; pero eso es lo que te hace una mujer por la que vale la pena sacrificar lo que sea para conquistarla y demostrarle cariño**

 **-Todo eso lo dicen para que me sienta bien, y como son mis hermanos, con más razón lo hacen. Está claro que nada de eso es cierto, o bueno, para mí no lo es**

 **-¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto Temari? Dime, y talvez podamos hallar una solución-Agacho la cabeza ante la pregunta de Gaara. Creo que la razón por la que parece que no me quiero lo suficiente es más que obvia**

 **-¿Es por qué crees que el Nara no te ve como quieres que lo haga?-Kankuro me observa con seriedad**

 **-Yo…sí…-No puedo negarlo. Quiero que él vea que puedo ser una mujer. Es una de las grandes razones por las cuales cambié parte de mi apariencia; aunque mil veces me había repetido que no debía porque si la persona a la que amas no te mira con los ojos que esperas, es porque no vale la pena y mereces a alguien mucho mejor**

 **-Ya veo; sin embargo, no deberías sentirte menos. Cuando antes usabas las cuatro coletas, los hombres no dejaban de comerte de pies a cabeza con la mirada, y ahora que se te ve más el rostro por solo llevar dos, esa cantidad se ha duplicado. Si no es porque nosotros estamos ahí protegiéndote, alguno de esos ya se te habría lanzado hace mucho**

 **-¿De verdad eso ha pasado?-Honestamente, no me lo creo. Se supone que cuando tienes la cara larga mientras caminas por la calle, la gente te rehúye porque les causas miedo, no al revés**

 **-Sí, está claro que nunca te has dado cuenta porque no te interesa lo que hay en tu entorno, a menos que sea alguien muy cercano a ti**

 **-En eso tienes razón Gaara**

 **-Aparte, me he dado cuenta de que la mirada de Shikamaru hacia ti ha cambiado**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Kankuro?**

 **-Bueno, cuando ese sujeto te vio bajar por las escaleras, se quedó inmóvil y con la boca tan abierta que se le podía ver la baba descender. Eso me da una clara señal de que le estás gustando**

 **-¿Qué? ¿En serio estaba así?**

 **-Claro, ¿no lo notaste?**

 **-La verdad es que no**

 **-Y se supone que eres la mujer de esta casa. A veces me pregunto si es cierto o no-Rechisto. Por supuesto que soy la mujer de esta casa, puede que no sea una vaca; pero por lo menos tengo algo y no soy una tabla**

 **-Está claro que tú te fijas más en los detalles que nosotros**

 **-Qué mentira**

 **-Si fuera una mentira, ¿habrías descubierto en menos de diez minutos quien había matado a esa mujer en el episodio de "Crímenes Casi Perfectos"* que aquella vez vimos porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer?-Kankuro refunfuña**

 **-Bueno, sí soy detallista. Por eso me di cuenta la forma en que sus ojos brillaron al verte y te juro que no miento. Hasta pensé en taparle esa mirada de acosador para que dejara de actuar como un pervertido, porque incluso trató de desnudarte con la vista; pero se veía tan ridículo que le salió mal-Suelto una carcajada**

 **-¿Así de tragado está de mí?**

 **-Yo creo que hasta más. En fin, ya es hora de dormir. Mañana tengo que seguir trabajando-Dice mi hermano pelirrojo**

 **-¿En serio? Pero mañana es sábado**

 **-Hay un informe que debo completar; pero de pronto me desocupe en la tarde y podamos hacer algo juntos**

 **-Quisiera acompañarlos; pero no podré. Mañana debo ir a la oficina a terminar de hacer unas cuentas**

 **-¿Unas cuentas o a cogerte a la secretaria de tu jefe?-Lo miro frunciendo el ceño**

 **-De acuerdo, me descubriste. Haré ambas. Obviamente cogeré con ese manjar de mujer, terminaré mi trabajo y volveré con ella para seguir con la diversión**

 **-Sí que eres repugnante hermano**

 **-No es mi culpa que en mi trabajo haya mujeres irresistibles y que ellas caigan redonditas al verme**

 **-Sí claro…caen de rodillas-Tuerzo los ojos**

 **-No me creas; pero es verdad. Como sea, buenas noches-El mayor de los tres se retira a su recámara**

 **-Ese tarado no cambiará aunque se le roguemos a alguna entidad superior**

 **-Coincidimos en eso**

 **-Buenas noches hermanita. Descansa-Gaara me da un suave beso en la frente y se retira. En fin, es hora de entregarse completamente a los brazos de Morfeo; sin embargo, parece que no quiere recibirme ya que un recuerdo inunda mi pensamiento**

-FLASHBACK-

-Vamos Tem, acompáñame, te prometo que no te arrepentirás-Me insistía Ino. Ella quería que fuéramos juntas al parque para encontrarnos con unos amigos suyos y divertirnos

-¿Qué parte de "no tengo tiempo para entablar relaciones amistosas con seres de mi misma especie" no te quedó clara?-Teníamos doce años y a la única persona de mi edad que conocía era ella, ya que el resto de los que vivían cerca eran igual o mayores que mis hermanos

-Vamos, te digo que será divertido. Además, podrás conocer nuevas personas y sé que ellos te caerán bien

-Sabes lo fría y reservada que soy con la gente. ¿Ya olvidaste que tardé un año en aceptarte como amiga?

-Sí, cómo olvidarlo. Pero quién sabe, talvez con mis amigos te encariñes más rápido

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Instinto femenino talvez, no lo sé. Te lo ruego, ven conmigo-Me hizo una carita de perrito regañado a la cual me fue inútil negarme

-Bien, tú ganas. Iré contigo

-¡Genial!-Gritó ella de emoción, tomó mi muñeca y me sacó de mi casa alborotadamente. Al llegar al parque, había varios niños; pero más de los que había esperado-Aquí estoy chicos

-Qué demora la tuya Ino cerda. Te estuvimos esperando por casi 20 minutos

-Gomen, es que quería presentarles a alguien y casi que no la convenzo. Espera, ¿cómo fue que me llamaste frentona?-Ambas se encararon y parecía que fuego les salía por los ojos

-Etto…Ino…-Su semblante cambió al escuchar mi voz entrecortada e incómoda

-Ah, cierto, me disculpo. Amigos, ella es la chica que quería que conocieran, Sabaku No Temari-Me rodeo con su brazo por los hombros y me integró-Tem, te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Sai-Decía mientras señalaba a cada uno de acuerdo a como los nombraba-Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Akasuna Tenten, Akimichi Chouji y…-Miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles y frunció el ceño-¿Dónde carajos se metió ese flojo?

-Dijo que no demoraba. Lo que pasa es que se quedó dormido mientras se arreglaba para salir-Dijo el robusto

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Siempre le pasa lo mismo-No tenía idea de quién estaba hablando

-En fin, es un gusto conocerte Temari-Dijo la peli rosa-Espero que podamos llegar a ser grandes amigas

-Muy bien-Trataba de disimular la incomodidad que tenía al estar tan cerca de tantas personas, porque sí, no podía soportarlo

-Hola a todos. Qué pena la tardanza-Ino se volteó instintivamente

-¡A la hora que llegas baka! ¿¡Cuándo será el día en que seas puntual!?-Escuché como el sujeto que acababa de llegar gemía de dolor

-¡Basta mujer! ¡Torturas mi oreja! ¡Todavía la necesito! ¡Ay!

-¡Solo ven aquí! ¡Hay alguien que debes conocer!

-No me digas que es otra de tus fastidiosas amigas medio retrasadas

-¡No hables de esa manera sobre ella que aún no la conoces!-Sentí como dejó de lastimarlo y lo dejó al frente mío. Yo aún no lo veía porque tenía mis ojos enfocados en Sakura; pero al sentirlo cerca, tuve un escalofrío por toda mi columna vertebral

-Mendokusai...

-¡En lugar de quejarte, preséntate como es debido!

-Sí, ya voy. Deja de ser tan problemática. Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, un placer-Me volteé lentamente y lo miré a los ojos, en los cuales sin darme cuenta me perdí. Al volver a la realidad, oculté mis nervios y me presenté

-Sabaku No Temari, el placer es mío

-¿Temari eh? No es un nombre feo, me gusta. Además, no te ves tan retraso como las otras amigas que Ino me ha presentado-Me enojé con su comentario

-¿Eh? ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?-Le fruncí el ceño y él solo se río; cosa que me cautivó al instante. Se veía muy tierno, y todavía se ve de ese modo cuando una sonrisa se posa en sus hermosos y perfectos labios

-Calma, no te enojes, solo fue un comentario, nada fuera de lo normal. En fin, como me caíste bien, haré lo que sea para que te sientas en confianza con nosotros-Ubicó su mano en mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello, despeinándolo completamente

-¿Eso era necesario?-Le pregunté con la poca razón que conservaba en ese entonces

-Sí, esta es una de las pocas formas de hacer que no te sientas incómoda, y mucho menos conmigo-Sonrió ladinamente y no pude evitar quedarme roja como un tomate. Aquella tarde, jugamos hasta saciarnos y después todos fueron a su casa menos yo, porque me quedé contemplando el cielo sentada en el pasto; admirando la forma en que la luna menguante le daba un brillo especial a las estrellas

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya se está haciendo tarde y puedes enfermarte-No sentí en qué momento llegó y mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse como la primera vez que lo tuve cerca de mí. Me giré lentamente para toparme con aquellos ojos cafés tan llamativos

-Bueno, quise quedarme un rato más

-Ya veo-Se sentó a mi lado y enfoco su vista en el cielo-Parece que te gusta contemplar la noche. Yo hice lo mismo

-Sí, ¿acaso tú no tienes un momento del día que admirar?

-Claro que lo tengo, todos tenemos uno. En mi caso, son las tardes nubladas

-¿Y por qué?-La curiosidad me ganó. Al principio creí que se molestaría por la pregunta; pero solo volteó el rostro para mirarme

-Porque me relaja. ¿Cuál es tu razón para contemplar la oscura noche?-Medité por varios segundos mi respuesta

-Bueno, solíamos observar las estrellas con mis padres y hermanos cada noche, era nuestra tradición familiar más usual; pero…-Desvié la mirada y traté de ocultar las lágrimas que querían apoderarse de mis ojos-…de un día para otro se acabó

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No es algo que me gustaría recordar; pero…por raro que suene…siento que puedo confiar en ti y decírtelo…y apenas te conocí hoy-Me sonrió con ternura, se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso para que no sintiera frío-Arigato

-No hay de qué. Honestamente, me siento halagado. Si me lo vas a decir, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Puedo esperar-Respiré hondo y profundo

-Mis padres murieron en un incendio intentando salvarme a mí y a mis hermanos. Después de todo eso, ellos dos comenzaron a buscar trabajo para mantenernos estables económicamente. Desde ese entonces, permanecí sola e intenté ser fuerte para no ser una carga para ambos. Un día, inesperadamente, Ino apareció en mi vida y me ayudó a avanzar y enfrentar mi situación. Por un instante, sentí que mi mundo podía cambiar para mejor; pero eso no logró que los recuerdos desaparecieran

-Debió ser horrible todo eso. No puedo ponerme en tus zapatos y decir que te entiendo cuando de verdad no lo hago

-Agradezco tu honestidad-Una sonrisa triste se posó en mis labios

-Por cierto, ¿qué querías decir con "eso no logró que los recuerdos desaparecieran"?

-Siempre que contemplo las estrellas, todos los momentos felices que tuvimos en familia vuelven a mi mente, haciendo que quiera volver a esa época y jamás huir de ella-No aguanté más y me eché a llorar cual desamparada. A esa edad todavía me costaba asimilar la realidad. Él solo me abrazó y me aferró con firmeza a su cuerpo

-No puedes vivir en el pasado. Es cierto que hay que atesorar lo que vivimos tiempo atrás; pero hay parte de esos recuerdos que toca dejar en un lugar aparte para poder ser libre de alguna manera en el presente y mejorar el futuro-Su voz era cálida y serena

-Lo sé; pero no puedo evitarlo. El cambio fue tan radical que yo…yo…

-Tranquila, está bien llorar. Libera todos esos sentimientos que has reprimido por tanto. Eso te hará sentir mejor-Acarició mi cabello con dulzura-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea-Me separé de él con una ceja encarnada

-¿Qué idea?

-El ver las estrellas lo podemos volver nuestra tradición, bueno…si algún día llegas a considerarme parte de tu familia-Lo miré con los ojos tan abiertos como mis cuencas me lo permitieron. Sonreí

-El día en que eso pase, te lo diré y será nuestra tradición a partir de ese instante

-Claro

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Ese ha sido uno de los mejores momentos que he llegado a tener, conocer personas en las que me puedo apoyar, conocerlo a él, quien siempre ha sido como mi ángel guardián. De no ser por ellos, no tendría la fortaleza de seguir adelante como ahora. Finalmente, el sueño me gana y quedo en coma**

 **Escucho un ruido. Es como si alguien le estuviera tirando piedras a mi ventana. Abro los ojos y sí, definitivamente alguien está haciendo lo que pensé hace nada. Me acerco con cautela. Miro hacia abajo para ver quién es el imbécil que está despierto a estas horas de la mañana un sábado. Estoy estupefacta, ¿desde cuándo ese vago madruga un fin de semana? Bajo las escaleras a mil y abro la puerta principal**

 **-Vaya, pensé que nunca despertarías. Supongo que alguien me puede vencer en horas de sueño**

 **-Eso es imposible. Solo tú duermes veinte horas por día. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y tan temprano?**

 **-¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscar a mi amiga e invitarle el desayuno?-Levanto una de mis cejas en señal de confusión**

 **-¿Qué mosca te picó?**

 **-Ninguna que yo sepa. ¿En serio se ve tan raro que ande despierto a estas horas?-¿De verdad me acaba de preguntar eso?**

 **-Claro que se ve raro. Se supone que eres un vago, no el activo que solo descansa dos horas**

 **-Muy graciosa. En fin, ¿aceptas la propuesta o no?**

 **-¿Para qué tu novia intente matarme de nuevo a sangre fría? Yo paso**

 **-Por si acaso Tayuya ya no es mi novia-Estoy con los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Ya te lo había dicho antes, las cosas entre los dos cambiaron y pues ya no sentía lo mismo. Así que, creo que fue la mejor decisión**

 **-¿No me estarás mintiendo o sí?**

 **-¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que no. Si te digo que ya terminé con ella es porque así lo hice, ¿o ya dejaste de confiar en mí?**

 **-Claro que confío en ti; pero con lo gallina que a veces puedes llegar a ser, no estoy segura de que lo hayas hecho, o por lo menos no en persona**

 **-Bueno, talvez no le terminé en persona; pero de que lo hice, lo hice**

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que rompiste con ella por chat?-Se rasca la nuca avergonzado**

 **-Sí…-Le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza-¿Y eso por qué fue? Ni que hubiera terminado contigo o algo así-Se soba la zona herida**

 **-De verdad que a veces no tienes carácter. ¿Cómo se te ocurre terminar con ella de esa manera? Por lo menos ten un poco de coraje para decírselo en la cara**

 **-¿Y qué me amenace con un cuchillo en su cuello diciendo que se va a matar? Prefiero ahorrarme el hecho de tener que observar tal espectáculo**

 **-Qué exagerado. De todas formas, no puedo aceptar tu invitación**

 **-¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es tu razón?**

 **-No se vería bien. ¿Acabas de terminar con una mujer y al otro día estás saliendo con otra?**

 **-¿Te afecta lo que la gente pueda pensar de ti o qué?**

 **-No es eso, es una cuestión de principios. Por lo menos espera un mes para estar con otra mujer**

 **-Si no piensas aceptar por mi o por ti, hazlo por los viejos tiempos. Aquellos momentos en los que salíamos juntos a cualquier lugar y nos la pasábamos en grande. ¿Qué me dices?-Ruedo los ojos**

 **-Muy bien, acepto salir contigo a desayunar; pero por lo menos deja que me duche y arregle**

 **-De acuerdo; pero no tardes**

 **-¿Y cuándo lo he hecho?-Le pregunto indignada y cruzándome de brazos**

 **-Mejor no me refutes y ve rápido. Mi estómago ya necesita llenarse**

 **-Como sea, ya vuelvo-Subo las escaleras y entro a la ducha. Me baño cual rayo y me visto. Les escribo una carta a mis hermanos para que no se preocupen si no me encuentran en casa. Vuelvo a la sala y él sigue ahí. Se encuentra apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos**

 **-Por fin, ya me estaba preocupando. Pensé que te habían secuestrado**

 **-Como siempre, te gusta exagerar**

 **-En fin, vamos-Salimos de mi residencia y caminamos hasta la panadería. Tomamos asiento y esperamos a ser atendidos**

 **-Buenos días, ¿qué se les ofrece?**

 **-A mí me gustaría un caldo de costilla, huevos revueltos y café por favor-Que no se note que está hambriento. Me mira-¿Y tú qué quieres?-Observo el menú**

 **-Yo quisiera huevos pericos y chocolate por favor-La mujer anota y toma las cartas**

 **-Muy bien. Espero que sean pacientes porque tenemos mucho pedido; pero les daremos lo que quieren lo más rápido posible**

 **-No se preocupe, podemos esperar-La camarera asiente y se retira. Un silencio sepulcral se apodera del momento. Shikamaru mira en todas direcciones y después de unos minutos, vuelve a enfocar su vista en mí y exclama-Es un bonito lugar, ¿no?**

 **-Mejor que el de anoche sí, en definitiva**

 **-Oye, no tenía mucho dinero. De milagro pude pagar. ¿Quién diría que la señorita Sabaku No era tan exigente con la comida?**

 **-Claro que soy exigente, con casi todo lo soy. Es como si ya no me conociera señor Nara-Me hago la ofendida**

 **-Por supuesto que la conozco señorita, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Nos conocemos hace ya varios años y hemos tenido la capacidad de entablar una amistad muy fuerte-¿En serio me está siguiendo el juego? Bueno, en ese caso, yo tampoco pararé**

 **-Eso está más claro que el agua señor; pero parece que esos años de amistad han sido en vano debido a que usted todavía no se da cuenta de pequeños detalles que posee mi personalidad**

 **-No me rete señorita, porque sabe que puedo ganar-Apoya su antebrazo en la mesa y me observa con una sonrisa orgullosa**

 **-¿Ah sí? Pruébelo-Pongo mi codo sobre la madera y mi mano se posa en mi mejilla mientras que mis dedos se mueven de arriba a abajo constantemente**

 **-¿Cómo le gustaría que lo hiciera?**

 **-Dígame cosas de mi personalidad que no sean tan obvias**

 **-Muy bien, así lo haré. Primero, cuando está nerviosa, se muerde la uña de su dedo meñique**

 **-¿Cuál de los dos meñiques?**

 **-El derecho por supuesto-Vaya, es bueno; pero no le permitiré ganar**

 **-¿Algo más?**

 **-Obviamente. Cuando tiene deseos de llorar y está frente a otra persona, desvía su mirada y retiene las lágrimas abriendo exuberantemente sus ojos**

 **-Interesante que lo sepa; pero esto recién comienza**

 **-Está claro que recién comienza, yo todavía tengo mucho que decir**

 **-En ese caso, lo escucho**

 **-Si quiere mostrarse desafiante, mira a las personas directamente a los ojos y frunce levemente su entrecejo, justamente como está haciendo en este momento**

 **-Nada mal, acaba de sorprenderme**

 **-¿Usted sorprendida? Eso sí que es una novedad**

 **-Sí que le gusta ser simpático, ¿verdad señor Nara?**

 **-Por supuesto, ¿o cómo espera que conquiste mujeres sin serlo señorita Sabaku No?**

 **-Lamento interrumpir su agradable intercambio de palabras; pero su orden ya está lista-La mujer pone los platos en la mesa-Aquí está su cuenta-Deja el papel y se retira. Ambos nos ponemos a degustar la comida**

 **-Qué delicia-Digo impactada-Hace rato que no probaba algo tan delicioso**

 **-Y casi te niegas rotundamente a salir conmigo. Mira de lo que te hubieras perdido de no ser por mi insistencia**

 **-¿Cuál insistencia? Solo lo preguntaste dos veces, así que no digas cosas que no son ciertas**

 **-Te encanta llevarme la contraria en todo, ¿no mujer?**

 **-No es llevarte la contraria Shikamaru, es solo decir las cosas como en verdad son, sin meterle exageraciones**

 **-¿Yo cuando exagero?**

 **-¿Tengo que responder a eso?-Me río**

 **-¿Te han dicho antes lo linda que te ves cuando sonríes?-Me pongo roja**

 **-Bueno…e-etto…-Miro para otro lado**

 **-Y cuando te sonrojas, eres incluso más atractiva**

 **-Y-ya cállate. Mejor vamos a pagar**

 **-¿Vamos?-Enarca una ceja-Tú no pagarás, para eso estoy yo**

 **-¿Tienes el dinero suficiente?**

 **-Relájate, hoy sí vine preparado-Se levanta y paga. Vuelve y me ofrece su mano. La tomo-Es momento de que vayamos a otro lugar, ¿te parece?-Asiento y me levanto. Caminamos hasta el parque al que fuimos anoche**

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí de nuevo?**

 **-Quisiera que volviéramos a observar el cielo, y como está nublado, ¿qué mejor que esto?**

 **-Es cierto que adoras los días nublados-Se recuesta en el pasto y yo lo sigo. Nuestras manos se rozan y terminamos entrelazando nuestros dedos**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces con esta Shika?-Reconozco esa voz. Es Tayuya, ¿qué rayos hace aquí? Se supone que Shikamaru terminó con ella, no tiene razón para seguir buscándolo. El nombrado se levanta al instante haciendo que nuestras manos se suelten**

 **-Tayuya, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te vería mañana?-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Entonces esta es tu supuesta "reunión de amigos"?-Me levanto del pasto y lo encaro**

 **-¿No era que habías terminado con ella?**

 **-¿En serio le dijiste eso? ¿A qué se supone que juegas?-En estos momentos, estoy extremadamente confundida**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero comentarles que a partir de mañana, lo más seguro es que no siga subiendo tan seguido debido a que vuelvo a comenzar mis estudios y es semana de parciales, así que, de milagro podré descansar

*Crímenes Casi Perfectos: Es una serie que dan en el canal ID (Investigation Discovery)

Shikamaru acaba de meterse en un lío bastante grande. Tratando de ligarse a una cuando otra es su novia, qué descaro

-Te: No puedo creer que lo hiciera

-Yo: Es la magia del fanfic Temari. Por una razón esta historia tiene por nombre "Mujeres; Mi Mayor Problema"

-Te: ¿No podrías haber tenido otra idea más descabellada?

-Yo: No tengo tanta imaginación como para lograr eso (Ella solo rechista)

-Te: En fin, ojalá no se te escape de las manos

-Yo: Claro que no

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Es Ella a Quien Necesito

Capítulo 5

Es Ella a Quien Necesito

Pov Shikamaru

 **Carajo, ahora sí que estoy metido en un lío. ¿Por qué no pensé bien las cosas? Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Cerca de Temari pierdo todo sentido de razón. En fin, tengo que buscar la manera de arreglar este problema ahora, sino, entre las dos van a matarme cuando menos me lo espere. Tomo aire y encaro a la rubia**

 **-Temari, yo…te mentí. Nunca terminé con Tayuya, lo que pasa es que…quería que pasáramos más tiempo cerca y si te decía que aún tenía novia, no me harías caso**

 **-¿Esa es tu única defensa Nara? ¿De verdad no se te ocurrió algo más estúpido para decir? En definitiva, eres un cobarde**

 **-Lo sé, y me arrepiento muchísimo. No quería herirte de este modo**

 **-Pero lo hiciste. Destrozaste la confianza que te tenía-Los labios le tiemblan de la ira queme tiene. Respira e intenta calmarse-Lo que diré será duro; pero no quiero que seamos más amigos-Se nota que trata ocultar sus lágrimas, siempre ha sido así. Lo que dijo acaba de partir mi alma en dos. ¿Quién diría que las cosas llegarían tan lejos?**

 **-Sé que cometí un error, y me odio por eso; pero por favor, no rompas el vínculo que hemos tenido desde que éramos unos niños**

 **-Gomen; pero ya lo hice-Recibo una cachetada que me deja la mejilla extremadamente roja y siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se ubica en ese punto. Temari se aleja hecha una furia**

 **-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué querías lograr? ¿A esto le llamas un "día de chicos"? ¿Estar a solas con otra mujer que no es tu pareja?-Mi novia tiene los ojos aguados. Parece que a ella también la lastimé**

 **-Yo…lo siento**

 **-¿¡Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme!? ¡¿Un mísero "lo siento"?!-Obtengo otra cachetada en el mismo lugar del ataque anterior-¡De verdad que eres un asco! ¿¡Cómo pude enamorarme de ti!? ¡Lo nuestro acaba aquí y ahora! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti!-Tayuya se pierde de mi vista y me quedo ahí parado cual idiota. Esto acaba de escaparse de mis manos**

 **Camino hasta mi casa con parsimonia y la mirada enfocada en el suelo, pensando en cómo arreglaré la situación y que ella me perdone. Porque, está en todo su derecho de estar molesta conmigo, la traicioné y engañé. No debí; pero ya lo que pasó, pasó y no puedo volver al pasado. Debo recuperarla sí o sí. Llego a mi destino y abro la puerta**

 **-Hola hijo, por fin llegaste-Dice mamá-¿Dónde estuviste?**

 **-No es de importancia**

 **-No me mientas Nara Shikamaru, soy y tu madre y te conozco**

 **-Mendokusai-Balbuceo. Suelto todo lo que hice desde la mañana hasta este momento**

 **-¡¿Cómo?!-Kuso, acabo de despertar al mismísimo diablo. Aquí viene otro golpe. Lo más seguro es que ahora sí quede noqueado. Cierro los ojos para prepararme para el impacto; sin embargo, nunca llega. Lentamente, los abro y mi padre acaba de detenerla agarrando su muñeca**

 **-Mujer, no lo mates, no es necesario**

 **-¡¿Qué no es necesario Shikaku?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes idea de lo que tu hijo hizo?!**

 **-Sea lo que sea, no arreglarás nada aporreándolo y dejándolo medio muerto. ¿No le ves el rostro? Se nota que recibió un buen par de golpes por parte de dos mujeres de mano dura-Estoy impactado**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-¿Desde cuándo mi padre sabe cómo son los porrazos de las mujeres? Mejor dicho, ¿cuándo se volvió tan observador?**

 **-Es obvio Shikamaru. He vivido con tu madre desde que naciste, ¿cómo esperas que no lo sepa?**

 **-Tiene lógica**

 **-¡Suéltame hombre!-Mi madre se libera del agarre de papá y me toma de la camisa-¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de llegar tan lejos!? ¡¿No tenías idea del problemón en que ibas a meterte al final?! ¡Lastimaste a tu amiga de prácticamente toda la vida!**

 **-Espera, ¿qué hiciste qué?-Papá parpadea varias veces confundido**

 **-Sí, tal cual lo escuchaste. Le hice daño a Temari**

 **-Yoshino, déjame hablar con él a solas por favor**

 **-Yo también debo estar aquí, soy su madre**

 **-Va a ser una charla de hombre a hombre; aunque no estoy seguro de que te merezcas esa definición Shikamaru. Te lo pido mujer, retírate por ahora-Ella me suelta y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Nunca la había visto tan molesta**

 **-Espero que puedas enmendar este error, o de lo contrario, sí estarás muerto-Se va y mi viejo y yo quedamos solos en medio de la sala. Toma asiento en el sofá y golpea a su lado en señal de que haga lo mismo. No refuto y me pongo a su lado**

 **-¿Me puedes explicar?**

 **-Creo que con lo que dijo mamá está más que claro-No puedo verlo a los ojos. Me da tanto miedo ver su cara de decepción**

 **-En otras palabras, intentaste tener algo más con Temari sin acordarte de que ya tenías algo con Tayuya. Ella los descubrió y tu pequeña mentira fue revelada, y ambas te odian por no haber sido honesto, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, así fue todo**

 **-Dime algo Shikamaru, ¿sientes algo por Temari?**

 **-Es lo que no sé-Suspiro con pesadez-Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que por Tayuya dejé de sentir lo de antes**

 **-Ya veo. No me sorprende sinceramente**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Se nota que nunca te gustó esa pelirroja. El estar con ella era tu forma de decir "tengo novia y no soy un solitario como todos creen". Y al ver a Temari de nuevo, supiste que es la chica con la quieres pasar el resto de tus días**

 **-¿Cómo es que te das cuenta de eso?-Siento su mirada sobre mí y solo se ríe con parsimonia. Enfoco mi vista en él y enarco una ceja**

 **-Hijo, yo también tuve tu edad hace muchos años y me pasaron bastantes cosas similares a las tuyas. Tuve demasiadas novias en esos tiempos y ninguna me cautivaba lo suficiente, les faltaba ese algo que las volviera diferentes. Hasta el día en que…-Se queda callado y su mirada se pierde de la realidad**

 **-¿Hasta el día en que…?-Insisto para que continúe**

 **-…conocí a tu madre. Recuerdo que quedé pasmado y la baba me escurría**

 **-¿Así de loco estabas por ella?**

 **-Y aún lo sigo estando. En fin, todos querían conquistarla. Le mandaban flores, chocolates y cada uno de esos regalos fue rechazado, menos los míos. Aquellos los guardó por mucho tiempo**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Ella misma me lo dijo el día de nuestro matrimonio. No sabía qué había visto en mí; pero me esforcé por cada día ser el hombre perfecto para su vida**

 **-Ya veo. Toda esta historia me dice que debo elegir con cuál de las dos quiero estar de verdad**

 **-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. Además, creo que la chica a la que quieres es más que obvia**

 **-Temari…-Una leve sonrisa se posa en mis labios. Por fin lo entiendo, ella es con quiero ser feliz siempre-La respuesta estuvo frente a mí todo este tiempo y nunca la vi con claridad hasta este momento**

 **-Así es. Ella es tu chica, no la dejes ir, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai. Lo primordial ahora es recuperar su confianza**

 **-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?**

 **-No sé, algo se me ocurrirá-Hay alguien cerca. Es la presencia de mi madre. ¿Estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación todo este tiempo? La veo, está detrás de la pared. En definitiva, no es buena para esconderse. Papá y yo nos paramos**

 **-Mamá, ¿qué se supone que haces ahí?-Se acerca y me empuja a un lado y deja menos de un metro de espacio entre mi padre y ella**

 **-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste sobre nosotros Shikaku?-Está llorando. Supongo que será de la emoción. Él solo le sonríe**

 **-Claro que sí, cada palabra-Toma su mejilla y la acaricia secando un par de lágrimas que brotan involuntariamente**

 **-No pensé que todavía sintieras esas cosas**

 **-Nunca podría dejar de amarte, eres el amor de mi vida y la única por la que lo daría todo. Te amo Yoshino**

 **-Yo también te amo-Se besan como si fuera su primera vez. Esta escena se ve tierna…y a la vez algo perturbadora. Carraspeo para que paren, ya me estoy sintiendo incómodo**

 **-Sigo aquí por si se les había olvidado-Mamá me encara y frunce el ceño exuberantemente. Avanza lentamente hasta mí y me jala de una oreja**

 **-¿Sabes que podías haberte ido antes de ver lo de hace unos segundos?**

 **-Talvez; pero estaba hablando con papá**

 **-Pero ya habían terminado cuando me vieron, así que no me vengas con excusas porque te reviento**

 **-Cálmate mujer, no hay necesidad de eso. Él ya entendió su error, puedes estar tranquila**

 **-Estar tranquila con este jovencito es imposible y lo sabes-Está enojada de nuevo. ¿Por qué las mujeres cambian de estado de ánimo cada dos por tres? Mendokusai…**

 **-Puede ser; pero al menos déjalo respirar y mañana si te apetece, lo golpeas**

 **-Pero mañana ya no tendré las mismas ganas como hoy**

 **-Como sea, suéltalo-Mamá suspira y suelta mi oído con tal fuerza que casi me lo arranca del rostro**

 **-Mendokusai…-Me sobo. Eso dolió mucho**

 **-Buenas noches-Se va hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta de esta con su típica fuerza bruta que casi la rompe en su totalidad**

 **-Supongo que volvió a enojarse**

 **-No, ¿en serio? ¿Me lo juras?**

 **-Bonito tu sarcasmo hijo. En fin, será mejor que vaya con ella antes de que destruya el resto del cuarto. Hasta mañana-Revuelve mis cabellos y esboza una sonrisa**

 **-Descansa papá-Subo a mi recámara y me encierro en ella. Me tiro de un salto a la cama y me quedo mirando al techo por varios minutos, haciendo que un recuerdo vuelva a mí**

-FLASHBACK-

El año pasado, me encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando información para una investigación que tenía que hacer urgentemente, y la vi a ella. Su cabello estaba amarrado en cuatro coletas y se estaba empinando para alcanzar un libro sobre uno de los estantes más altos

A veces me preguntaba si de verdad tenía sentido común. Estaba claro que no lo lograría, a menos que se subiera a una silla o utilizara la escalera gigante que hay para llegar a las repisas de más arriba. Me acerqué y la ayudé

-Permíteme-Tomé el libro y lo puse directamente en sus manos

-Qué forma tan indirecta de decir que soy bajita Shikamaru-Se cruzó de brazos

-Mujer, decir un simple gracias no va a matarte

-No te pedí que me ayudaras. Yo podía haberlo obtenido si me hubiera esforzado más

-Ni con haberte puesto de puntas como las bailarinas de ballet habrías conseguido llegar. Además, no te costaba nada usar la escalera que por una buena razón se encuentra aquí

-¿Para qué? ¿Caerme de cabeza contra el suelo? Olvídalo, yo paso

-No habrías tenido tal accidente

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

-Porque yo habría llegado a tiempo para atraparte. Nunca te dejaría caer, hemos sido amigos durante años

-En eso tienes razón. En ti puedo confiar porque nunca me vas a defraudar, ¿no es así?

-Claro que no, ni aunque me pagaran un montón de dinero, no sería capaz. Te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero mucho baka

-¿Aceptarías un abrazo del mayor vago del mundo y confidente tuyo?-Extendí mis brazos a los lados. Ella se río

-Claro que acepto tu abrazo-Nos estrechamos en los brazos del otro y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo. Nos separamos

-¿Qué dices si te invito a tomar un café?

-¿Tienes dinero para pagarme uno?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Siempre estoy preparado para lo que sea que implique gastar plata-Me hice el ofendido

-Claro-Tuerce los ojos

-No te hagas la difícil y dame una respuesta

-Bien, no me voy a negar a tu invitación. Así que andando

-Sabía que no ibas a poder resistir. Tu obsesión por ese líquido es mortal

-Cállate y camina-Se fue alejando y caminé detrás de ella para no perderla de vista. Llegamos al lugar que teníamos planeado y tomamos lo que le había prometido. Al terminar, la acompañé hasta su casa

-Por fin estamos aquí. Fue un largo día; pero valió la pena

-¿Por qué valió la pena si fue tan largo para ti?

-Bueno, porque la pasamos juntos y nos divertimos, ¿o acaso te aburriste a mi lado?

-Eso sería imposible. Pasar el tiempo contigo es una de las mejores cosas que puedo hacer en mi vida

-Me alegra que mi presencia te agrade

-No es que me alegre de a mucho, solo que es que no tengo a nadie más con quien pasar un rato

-Sí, claro. Admite que te gusta estar conmigo-Le sonreí ladinamente

-Bueno, de pronto un poco

-Algo es algo. En fin, descansa

-Adiós-Abrió la puerta y entró

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Mis ojos se cierran con lentitud y una sonrisa no puede evitar aparecer en mis labios. Cada momento junto a ella, es perfecto. Y hasta ahora me vine a dar cuenta. Soy un imbécil**

 **La radiante luz del sol se cola por mi ventana y llega directo a mis ojos, haciendo que apenas pueda abrirlos. Me desperezo y quedo sentado en la cama. Voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Al estar listo, bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y busco qué comer. Cojo un pan, me lo meto en la boca y salgo de mi casa**

 **Al llegar a la escuela, veo a la dueña de mis sueños contemplando las flores. Siempre hace eso cuando se siente confundida o triste. En este momento, no sé cuál de las dos emociones tenga, o si tiene las dos. Me acerco lentamente y me pongo a su lado**

 **-Hola**

 **-No te me acerques-Dice sin darme la mirada**

 **-Oye, sé que me equivoqué; pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor arreglar las cosas?**

 **-¿Crees que voy a ceder a lo que me pidas así de fácil?**

 **-Obviamente no; pero…**

 **-Entonces no lo intentes. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso. No puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó**

 **-Eso no implica que no podamos volver a tener la amistad de antes**

 **-Nuestro vínculo jamás volverá. Es mejor que de ahora en adelante, nos alejemos el uno del otro-Intenta irse. Tomo su brazo**

 **-Pues es una pena que pienses así, porque yo no quiero alejarme de ti-Se voltea y me encara**

 **-Lástima, yo sí quiero estar lejos de ti**

 **-No lo quieres, sé que no. En tus ojos puedo verlo Temari. No quieres que las cosas acaben así, y yo tampoco**

 **-Deja de mentir. Deja de buscar formas para que los demás te crean**

 **-Te juro que no miento. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es**

 **-Tú eres quien pone las cosas difíciles-Quiere llorar; sin embargo, no lo hace. Su orgullo no le permite mostrar lo que siente a los demás**

 **-Acéptame de nuevo, te lo suplico**

 **-No importa cuánto lo hagas, no lo haré. No soy tan tonta como crees-Se libera de mi agarre y se va. Me quedo como un idiota. Otra vez se me escapó. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? El timbre para entrar suena. Me dirijo a mi salón y todos me miran mal y hablan entre susurros. Tomo mi asiento**

 **-¿En qué estabas pensando?-Pregunta Chouji, quien se encuentra sentado a mi lado. Él tampoco me mira a la cara. Sé a lo que se refiere**

 **-Ni siquiera pensé en ese entonces**

 **-Esta vez cruzaste la línea, lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **-Claro que sí-El silencio entre ambos se propaga por un rato, hasta que decido romperlo-¿Cómo te enteraste?**

 **-Tayuya corrió la voz demasiado rápido. Prácticamente, toda la escuela lo sabe y entre varios quieren hacerte picadillo por haber herido el corazón de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo**

 **-Mendokusai…esto cada vez es peor**

 **-En fin, ¿con quién te quieres quedar? No puedes elegirlas a ambas**

 **-Es obvio que no, por eso ya tomé mi decisión, y para recuperarla, he ideado un plan; pero necesito de tu ayuda**

 **-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?**

 **-Luego te lo explico. De momento, en el descanso, búscame en la biblioteca. Ella también estará ahí**

 **-Ya veo. No sé ahora en qué problemón me meterás**

 **-Descuida, esta vez no saldrá mal**

 **-Eso espero-Llega Kurenai-sensei, y la clase inicia. Después de cierto tiempo, es la hora de comer. Voy disimuladamente hasta el lugar planeado. Me siento en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta. Minutos después, llega mi amigo**

 **-Hola**

 **-Aquí me tienes. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu estrategia?**

 **-Es simple. ¿Ves a Temari allá en esas enormes escaleras?**

 **-Con que la elegiste a ella, ¿no? Es un alivio**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué harás?**

 **-Este es el plan-Le relato todo lo que pienso hacer**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?**

 **-Claro que sí**

 **-De acuerdo. Supongo que no tengo otra opción-Chouji camina hasta el lado de la rubia. Empuja por "accidente" la escalera, haciendo que esta pierda el equilibrio. Temari se tambalea y cae. Corro y la atrapo a tiempo. Vaya, es más liviana de lo que pensaba**

 **-¿Qué…?-Está confundida y sorprendida. Sabía que esto no fallaría**

 **-Aquí está tu hombre al rescate-Le guiño un ojo. Se pone roja sin saber qué hacer**

 **-¡¿Qué se supones que haces Nara?! ¡Bájame ya!-Se mueve para que la suelte, lo que no le resulta complicado**

 **-Con unas gracias es suficiente**

 **-Como sea, gracias; pero eso no hace que vuelva a confiar en ti-Se va enojada de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Supongo que debía haber pensado en otra cosa**

 **-¿No que esto sería infalible?**

 **-No te burles de mí hermano. Al menos lo intenté**

 **-Pues qué intento tan eficiente**

 **-No necesitaba de tu sarcasmo-Me voy. Es increíble que esto saliera mal. Pensé que al verme a los ojos, sentiría la forma en que nuestras miradas se conectan. Parece que mis expectativas fueron muy altas. Voy al salón a resignarme; pero una voz no me lo permite**

 **-¿¡En serio la elegiste a ella y no a mí!?-Ya sé quién es**

 **-¿Cómo va todo Tayuya?**

 **-¡No me cambies el tema! ¡La razón por la que dije que me habías engañado era para que volvieras a buscarme!**

 **-Gomen; pero no podría**

 **-¿¡Por qué no!?**

 **-Porque no te amo-Creo que nunca le había hablado a alguien tan seco en mi vida. Su ira se calma y parpadea varias veces**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me amas? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?**

 **-Y lo aprecio; pero no siento nada por ti. Disculpa-Me toma de la camisa y me acerca a ella acortando bastante la distancia**

 **-No mientas Shikamaru. Sé que soy yo quien te vuelve loco. No puedes evitar amarme**

 **-Claro que puedo, porque nunca lo he hecho**

 **-¡Cállate!-Me besa con arrebato y tristeza. Intento liberarme; pero ella trata de retenerme**

 **-Vaya, qué inesperado-Temari llega y nos ve. Demonios, esto era lo último que me faltaba**

 **-Mujer…**

 **-Lamento haberlos interrumpido, solo venía por una cosa**

 **-Espera, no es lo que crees-Trato de explicarlo**

 **-No importa, ya los dejaré en paz-Se va**

 **-¡Temari!-La llamo. Tayuya me abraza**

 **-Déjala ir. Quedémonos aquí juntos y seamos felices-Me libero de ella y salgo corriendo. Encuentro a la rubia en la puerta principal. Me acerco**

 **-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más-Dice con la voz entrecortada**

 **-¿Me dejas explicarte lo que viste?-Se voltea. Sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, todavía con muestras de lágrimas**

 **-¿Explicar qué Shikamaru? ¿Qué te encanta jugar con Tayuya y conmigo sin importarte lo que pueda pasar después?**

 **-No estoy jugando con ninguna. Contigo quiero estar de verdad, y Tayuya no me importa. Sé que la lastimé; pero ella fue quien me buscó ahorita y me besó-Me oigo alterado**

 **-Lo único que sabes hacer es mentir, ¿no?**

 **-No te estoy mintiendo. Lo que te digo es la pura y santa verdad**

 **-No es cierto, no te creo nada**

 **-Créeme**

 **-Nunca-Se va una vez más y vuelvo a quedarme como un estúpido. El día termina y todos nos disponemos a ir a casa. Los hermanos de Temari vinieron a buscarla, y como buen tonto que soy, me les acerco**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

 **-No hay necesidad de eso Nara-Dice Kankuro tratando de fulminarme con la mirada; cosa que no le queda tan difícil al fin y al cabo**

 **-Déjalo hermano. No malgastes tu saliva en él**

 **-No me importa Temari. Este tipo se merece hasta la muerte por lo que te hizo**

 **-Ya cállate Kankuro-Interviene el mediano**

 **-¿Acaso estás de su lado Gaara?**

 **-No estoy del lado de nadie. Si hay algo por resolver, ellos dos tendrán que hacerse cargo, no nosotros**

 **-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ante el hombre-Me mira de arriba abajo-si es que se le puede definir así, después de que lastimara a nuestra hermana**

 **-La violencia nunca soluciona nada hermano. Además, no nos podemos inmiscuir en la vida de Temari. Ya es lo suficientemente grande para decidir qué hacer y qué no**

 **-No ha salido del colegio, sigue siendo una niña**

 **-No lo soy Kankuro, lo era-Ahora se mete ella en la polémica**

 **-Bueno, como está claro que no podré acompañarla, creo que mejor me voy**

 **-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos infeliz-Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y me alejo con mi típica parsimonia. Ino se pone en frente mío**

 **-Una vez más, se te escapó**

 **-¿Tú también vas a reclamarme? Estoy cansado de lo mismo**

 **-No, claro que no. Creo que ya has recibido suficientes reclamos por hoy; pero todavía me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste esto? Ella no se lo merece**

 **-Sé que no; pero, fui tan tonto que no tuve el valor de decirle a Tayuya que nuestra relación debía terminar, para así, poder ir detrás de Temari**

 **-¿Tenías miedo de lo que podía pasar si te alejabas de una e ibas por la otra?**

 **-Lo más seguro. Admito que esa pelirroja es linda, no puedo decir lo contrario; sin embargo, no puedo amarla; aunque estuviera a su lado por miles de años. Además, la hubiera dejado o no, iba a buscarme de nuevo**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Hasta yo que soy un vago me doy cuenta de ello. Tayuya está enamorada de mí; pero yo no de ella**

 **-Ya veo. Ojalá tarde o temprano te reúnas una vez más con la chica que amas. Temari es muy terca y está claro; pero, hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, pienses lo que pienses, ella nunca dejará de amarte. Le sería inútil hasta intentarlo**

 **-Espero que sea así. Porque por fin entendí que mi mundo no tiene sentido, si ella no está cerca**

 **-Eso sonó cursi**

 **-Lo sé; pero esa rubia me pone así-Una pequeña risa sale de la boca de mi amiga**

 **-Es obvio. En fin, no te rindas, todavía tienes oportunidades de recuperarla. Te lo aseguro**

 **-Eres la única, aparte de Chouji, que me dice las palabras que necesito escuchar cuando no estoy bien**

 **-Somos amigos. Los dos nos conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano, y eso nunca cambiará**

 **-¿Me permites darte un abrazo?**

 **-No es necesario que lo preguntes, solo hazlo. Siempre déjate llevar por lo que te dicte el corazón-Me acerco a ella y la abrazó. Supongo que esto era en parte lo que me hacía falta; el buen ánimo de una amiga**

 **-Ahora fuiste tú la cursi-Ambos nos reímos**

 **-Lo sé; pero era la única manera de que entendieras lo que quería decirte**

 **-Arigato…**

 **-No hay de qué-Nos separamos y sonreímos-Ahora, usa ese gran intelecto para hacer que Temari vuelva a ti**

 **-Claro, así lo haré-Me voy a mi casa un poco más animado. Paso por el café al que fuimos ayer ella y yo. Me quedo quieto, mientras miro mi reflejo a través del vidrio de la ventana, recordando lo bien que la pasamos en ese momento. Fue mágico y no pude evitar sentir cómo miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Espero que todo avance para bien de ahora en adelante**

 **Cambio de objetivo mi mirada y hay alguien al frente mío que oculta su rostro. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué no se va?**

 **-Disculpa, ¿te perdiste?-Inquiero. El extraño ente niega con la cabeza. Me acerco un poco más, y él retrocede-Tranquilo, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño**

 **-No te acerques, por favor, no lo hagas-Es una mujer. Su voz me suena familiar. Por raro que suene, se parece a la de Temari. Creo que ya estoy alucinando**

 **-Está bien, no te lastimaré, te lo prometo-Sigo avanzando y ella retrocediendo. Tropieza con una piedra y pierde el equilibrio. Antes de que caiga, con uno de mis brazos, agarro su cintura y quedamos demasiado cerca. La capota se le cae y veo su rostro**

 **-Demonios…**

 **-¿Temari?**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado

Sé que llevo siglos sin subir capítulo; pero les juro que de milagro tenía tiempo para descansar. Incluso, de tanto, me dio gripa y amigdalitis al tiempo. Fue un asco. Cuando salga a vacaciones, tendrán muchos más capítulos; pero de momento, habrá que conformarse con lo poco que suba. Gomenasai

Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, fue bastante intenso hasta para mí

¿Qué creen que pasará después? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios

-Te: ¿Por qué me hiciste estar tan cerca de Shikamaru, en dos ocasiones, en un mismo capítulo? ¿Tienes idea de lo incómodo que fue?

-Yo: Sí; pero valió la pena. Además, era la forma ideal de mostrar todo lo que él está intentando hacer para recuperarte y no volver a soltarte

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. Más Peleas Sin Resolver

Capítulo 6

Más Peleas Sin Resolver

Pov Temari

 **Carajo, ¿cómo me escapo? Mi plan era salir a pensar un poco todo lo que está pasando. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a este punto y me quedé mirando por el vidrio de la ventana, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de ayer volvieran. Y, en menos de nada, terminé enredada de nuevo con él. Por Kami, ¿qué tengo que hacer para alejarlo de mi vida?**

 **-Shikamaru…-Parece que lo único que mi mente hace es que mi boca emita su nombre**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-No me ha soltado desde que casi me parto la espalda. ¿Qué le digo? Tengo que encontrar una excusa; pero ya**

 **-Bueno…yo…etto…-Genial, ahora me veo como una tonta. ¿Por qué tiene que atraerme tanto este baka?**

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí-Me armo de valor-Y no es de tu incumbencia saber qué hago aquí. Por cierto, ya puedes soltarme-Me observa de arriba abajo**

 **-Ah, cierto. Gomen-Me ayuda a levantar y vuelvo a quedar de pie**

 **-Agradezco tu ayuda; pero ya tengo que irme-Intento largarme, hasta que el otro toma mi brazo**

 **-Espera**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-Lo observo de reojo**

 **-¿No crees que exista una razón por la cual los dos nos hayamos cruzado en este lugar?-Me volteo y trato de no perderme en sus orbes cafés y apagados**

 **-Solo fue una casualidad, nada más que eso**

 **-¿Y destino? ¿No es posible que sea?-Ojalá lo fuera**

 **-No, claro que no. Estás delirando-Me suelto e intento irme de nuevo**

 **-Esta vez no te dejaré ir-Agarra mi mano, me da un giro y me apega a él. Kuso, no sé si de esta la cordura me salve, está tan cerca**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Lo poco que conservo de conciencia actúa-Déjame**

 **-No, no esta vez. Ya te has escapado muchas veces de mí, es momento de que eso cambie-Con su mano libre, agarra mi cintura y une sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos están increíblemente abiertos de la sorpresa. Se separa de mí. No tengo palabras**

 **-¿Qué…que…?-Proceso lo sucedido y una vena de ira se forma en mi frente-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!-Me mira anonadado**

 **-Yo…pensé que…tú…yo…etto…**

 **-¡Es inútil que trates de arreglar las cosas de esta manera! ¿¡Qué te cuesta ser sincero!?**

 **-Con ese beso te fui más que sincero. Fue mi modo de decirte que te amo-Mi furia se disipa**

 **-¿Me amas?-Mi yo sensible aparece**

 **-Sí, por fin lo entiendo. Es una lástima que todo esto fue lo que tuvo que pasar para que me diera cuenta. Admito que tardé demasiado; pero por fin podemos estar juntos-Vuelvo a reaccionar**

 **-¡¿Qué burrada se supone que es esa Shikamaru?! ¿¡Acaso esperas que me trague tu absurdo cuento!? ¡Nunca funcionará!-Salgo corriendo de vuelta a casa, dejándolo solo. Al llegar, abro la puerta, entro y la cierro detrás de mí. Apoyo la espalda en esta y me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada. Toco mi corazón que late a mil**

 **-¿Qué te pasó hermana? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma-No me doy cuenta de que Kankuro se encuentra al frente mío. Creo que había olvidado que me habían buscado hoy a la escuela y habíamos llegado juntos**

 **-Hermano…**

 **-No le pasó tal cosa, ¿cómo se te ocurre Kankuro?-Interviene Gaara, quien se encuentra recostado en el sofá con un libro entre las manos-Todos sabemos que no tuvo relación con una actividad paranormal, ¿verdad Temari?**

 **-Hai…-Me limito a decir. Mi hermano pelirrojo se levanta y llega hasta mí. Se agacha y me mira a los ojos. ¿Está tratando de descifrar algo o qué?**

 **-Ya lo entiendo todo. Shikamaru te besó en medio de la calle y no sabes si lo hizo porque siente algo por ti o solo para arruinar tu vida-¿Cómo lo supo?**

 **-Vamos Gaara, eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo es posible que se encontrara con Shikamaru a estas horas de la noche? Lo más seguro es que ese ya esté echado en su cama como una foca**

 **-¿Me equivoco hermana?-Niego con la cabeza. Kankuro se inmuta y comienza a dar vueltas por toda la sala**

 **-Esto no es posible. Primero, la lastima mintiéndole y ahora la besa, ¿a qué carajos se supone que juega ese baka? ¿No le entra en ese pequeño cerebrito que lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarse de nuestra hermana antes de que deje de seguir viviendo?**

 **-Ven Temari, levántate-Gaara me extiende su mano y me pongo de pie-Y Kankuro, ya cálmate, te ves como un completo imbécil**

 **-No necesito tu honestidad en estos momentos**

 **-En lugar de preocuparte por lo irrelevante, deberías ver a tu hermana-Mi hermano detiene sus pasos**

 **-Gomen…-Se acerca a nosotros-¿Por qué le permitiste hacer tal cosa? Ahora podría tomarte como cualquier tonta fácil de manejar-Exclama mientras pone su mano sobre mi hombro**

 **-Yo…no sé lo que me pasó. Llegó el punto en que cualquier tipo de raciocinio se perdió de mi cabeza, y mi cerebro dejó de responder**

 **-Ya veo-Dice mi hermano pelirrojo-Esto no tiene más explicación que, estás enamorada de Shikamaru, y haga lo que haga y te hiera al final, te es imposible odiarlo, porque solo él transforma tu mundo**

 **-¿Qué sugieren que haga? He querido decirle tantas veces que lo perdono; pero…pero…**

 **-Lo consideras injusto, y además tu orgullo es demasiado alto como para hacerlo**

 **-Exacto**

 **-Te juro que esto no lo pienso tolerar Temari. Ese tipo no merece nada tuyo, y mucho menos tu amor. Se nota que no supo aprovechar lo que le ofrecías. No te rebajes, no le permitas que te siga controlando de esta manera**

 **-Kankuro, cierra la boca-Gaara hace a un lado a nuestro hermano y toma mi rostro entre sus grandes manos-Escúchame, tú verás la decisión que elijas. Si quieres ir detrás de él, adelante, ninguno de nosotros dos te detendrá. Solo escucha a tu corazón, y encontrarás la respuesta que necesitas**

 **-Siempre sabes qué decir en los momentos más difíciles. Arigato-Las lágrimas no paran de brotar de mis ojos. Mi hermano me abraza y acaricia mi cabello**

 **-No me des las gracias. Soy tu hermano, siempre estaré aquí para ti**

 **-¿Y qué? ¿Yo no existo aquí?-Gaara y yo soltamos una pequeña risa**

 **-Claro que sí hermanito-Respondo-Eres parte de nuestra familia. Sin ti, estaríamos aburridos todos los días. Tú eres la alegría de esta casa, y nunca dejarás de serlo**

 **-No me digas cosas tan lindas Temari, que me vas a hacer llorar**

 **-Ven aquí-Nos damos un abrazo familiar. Al menos sé que no estoy sola en esto. Nos separamos**

 **-Bueno, ya es hora de que vayas a dormir. Mañana será otro día lleno de desafíos**

 **-Lo sé. Daré todo de mí-Sonrío y subo a mi cuarto. Me acuesto en mi cama y me quedo dormida. Un hilo de pensamiento se forma en mi cabeza**

-FLASHBACK-

Estaba mirando a la nada sentada en mi puesto. Me hallaba muy molesta. Alguien por detrás me tapó los ojos con sus manos

-¿Quién es?-Pregunté sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta

-Adivina-Escuché su voz. Justamente tenía que haberlo hecho el sujeto con quien andaba de mal humor. Le quité sus manos de mi rostro con fuerza

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Shikamaru? Déjame en paz-Me levanté de mi lugar y traté de irme antes de que perdiera los estribos

-Espera, no te vayas-Agarró mi brazo

¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no te quedó clara Nara? No quiero saber nada de ti

-¿Y ahora por qué estás enojada conmigo? Que yo recuerde, no te hecho nada esta vez-Me volteé y lo encaré

-¡¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras…?!

-¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Hizo su clásica cara de pequeño confundido. Intenté continuar con mi réplica; pero preferí parar

-Nada, no tiene caso que te lo explique-Me liberé de él y busqué la forma de irme una vez más

-Oye…-Su voz detuvo mis pasos-¿Podrías acompañarme? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte

-No me importa lo que venga de ti. Ya me cansé-La voz me temblaba de la ira que trataba de mantener dentro de lo más profundo de mi ser

-Si quieres odiarme, adelante, hazlo, no te diré nada al respecto; pero en serio necesito que vengas conmigo

-¿No es posible que traigas hasta aquí lo que es urgente que me muestres?

-No, no lo es. Por favor, solo te pido que lo veas-Suspiré

-Muy bien, guíame-Sonrió ladinamente, y una vez más, me perdí en él. Siempre ha tenido esa extraña habilidad de ponerme a sus pies

-Genial; pero primero-Tomó una bufanda y me la amarró en los ojos-¿Ves algo?

-No-Estaba confundida. ¿Era necesario que me hubiera bloqueado la vista?

-Perfecto-Tomó mi mano-Ahora, solo sigue mi voz-Accedí y caminamos por un par de minutos. En menos de lo esperado, nos detuvimos-Aquí es

-¿Ya me puedo quitar esta cosa de la cara?-Refunfuñé

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-Me ayudó y por fin pude ver. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto como mis cuencas me lo permitieron

-Shikamaru…-En frente mío, había un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" en letra cursiva. Alrededor de este, colgaban varios globos de color verde azulado, el mismo de mis orbes, y otros, amarillo quemado, tal como mi cabello

-¿En serio pensaste que lo había olvidado? Tu cumpleaños es uno de los días que más tengo presente en mi cabeza. Tuve que disimular que no tenía idea para poder prepararte todo esto

-No…no tengo palabras…arigato-Lo miré mientras lloraba de la emoción

-No me lo agradezcas-Me sonrió-¿Te gustó o no?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me encantó-Me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé-No pensé que te esforzarías tanto para esto, y menos por mí

-¿Cómo que por ti no? Somos amigos, es mi deber hacerte sonreír todas las veces que me sea posible-Nos separamos

-¿Así de importante soy para ti?

-Mucho más de lo que crees-Volvimos a abrazarnos

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Llega el otro día. Me levanto, me arreglo y bajo a toda velocidad**

 **-Oye, ¿desde cuándo vas a la escuela con tanta emoción?-Freno en seco**

 **-¿Gaara? Pensé que ya te habías ido a trabajar-Estoy sorprendida. Mi hermano es uno de los empleados más puntuales que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué está aquí todavía?**

 **-No, nos dijeron que hoy podíamos llegar un poco más tarde de lo usual. Así que aproveché la oportunidad para poder despedirme de ti; pero contesta mi pregunta-Trago saliva**

 **-Voy como una loca porque por fin me di cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer**

 **-Le darás otra oportunidad a Shikamaru porque, puede que cometa un montón de errores una y otra vez sin notarlo; pero siempre halla los medios más locos y divertidos para sacarte por lo menos una sonrisa-Enarco una ceja**

 **-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo lo que me pasa o pienso?-A veces me pregunto si mi hermano tiene poderes psíquicos. Se ríe**

 **-Tus ojos dicen más de lo que crees Temari. Además, me recuerdas a mí en la adolescencia**

 **-¿En serio?-Eso no me lo esperaba**

 **-Sí. Tu etapa es una de las más complicadas y difíciles de lidiar; pero al final, siempre es una de las mejores. Eres igual a mí en esos tiempos. Yo vivía confundido siempre de qué era lo que realmente quería tener en mi vida y lo que tenía que ser desechado. No fue fácil; pero al final, todo sucedió para bien**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan abierto con la gente?-Parpadeo varias veces de la sorpresa que me genera todo esto**

 **-Aunque no parezca, tengo sentimientos. Y, creo que es necesario entablar este tipo de conversaciones entre los dos, y fortalecer nuestro lazo familiar**

 **-Ya veo-Sonrío-En fin, tengo que irme. ¿Hoy también llegarás tarde?**

 **-Sí, lastimosamente-Agacho la cabeza con decepción. Gaara se acerca y pone una de sus manos en mi cabeza-No te pongas así, Kankuro estará aquí esperándote en la tarde**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Lentamente levanto la mirada. Mis orbes producen un leve brillo de esperanza**

 **-A él y su grupo de trabajo los dejarán salir unas horas antes por todo el esfuerzo y los éxitos que han obtenido en su labor**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, por lo menos uno de ustedes estará aquí para recibirme**

 **-Así es-Acaricia con delicadeza mis cabellos-Ahora vete, o llegarás tarde**

 **-Hai-Salgo pitada a la escuela. Al llegar, entro a mi aula y me acomodo en mi asiento. Volteo el rostro y me encuentro con sus ojos. Me sonríe con tristeza. Desvío la vista. ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar a alguien? Tayuya entra corriendo y se acerca a él, agarrando su brazo y llevándolo hasta el frente del salón**

 **-Hay algo importante que queremos decirles-¿Queremos? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-Shika y yo volvimos a ser una pareja-La pelirroja se afirma a su brazo**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás loca**

 **-Vamos amor, no te sientas apenado-Me levanto de mi puesto y salgo corriendo. Me mintió de nuevo. ¿Por qué cuando parece que todo va a avanzar para bien algo lo estropea?**

 **-¡Temari, espera! ¡Temari!-Viene detrás de mí. No me detengo; sin embargo, al final me alcanza. Agarra mi brazo**

 **-¡Suéltame infeliz!-No quiero verlo; sé que me va a doler**

 **-Escúchame mujer, te lo ruego. Lo que dijo Tayuya no es cierto. En ningún momento he vuelto con ella**

 **-¡No te creo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya entendí que solo soy un juguete que no te cuesta manejar!-El llanto se hace presente. Ya no soporto todo esto**

 **-No eres ningún juguete, jamás podría tratarte como tal. Eres mi amiga, el amor de mi vida, y nada cambiará eso**

 **-¡Ya me hartaste con tus mentiras!**

 **-No son mentiras, te lo juro. Todo esto te lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Mírame**

 **-No quiero…-Mi ira se va y da paso a la tristeza**

 **-Por favor…-Me giro lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus ojos una vez más. Toma mi rostro y limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Choca su frente con la mía. Cerramos los ojos**

 **-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas de perseguir?**

 **-Ya te lo dije anoche. No volveré a cometer ese error, porque solo contigo puedo ser feliz**

 **-¿En serio?-La pregunta sale de mi boca casi como un instinto**

 **-En serio-El silencio inunda el lugar. Nunca he podido explicar con palabras lo que se siente estar tan cerca de él**

 **-¡Shika!-Una voz lo arruina todo. Es nada más y nada menos que la de Tayuya. Ambos enfocamos la vista en ella. Se acerca a nosotros-¿Qué se supone que haces solo con ella? Eres mi hombre, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes estar al lado de otras mujeres**

 **-Es cierto. Yo creo que mejor me voy. Ya no los molestaré**

 **-Por fin te das cuenta de que perdiste Temari. Eso es bueno. Shikamaru jamás será tuyo. No tienes lo que se necesita para conquistarlo-Mi ira, decepción, dolor y tristeza son tan grandes que no le encuentro sentido refutarle a la tonta**

 **-Lo sé. Agradezco que me lo recordaras. Los dejaré solos-Me alejo**

 **-No te vayas Temari, no le creas. Nada de lo que dice es verdad-Detengo mis pasos**

 **-No necesito que me des explicaciones de ninguna clase Shikamaru. Es mejor que todo siga su rumbo**

 **-Eres igual a tus hermanos, fea y sin actitud. ¿En serio creíste que ibas a poder ganarme? Pues te equivocaste. Shika me eligió a mí-Ni siquiera puedo apretar los puños. Me resigno a encararla**

 **-Nunca he hecho eso-Le escucho decir al otro. Continúo con mi camino. Llego a la zona rural de la escuela y me siento en el pasto, volviendo a llorar**

 **-¿Estás bien Temari?-No sabía que había gente por aquí. Alzo la vista**

 **-Kiba…-Se sienta a mi lado**

 **-¿Pasó algo? No es usual verte llorar-Me quedo en silencio. Kiba pone su mano sobre mi pierna-Confía en mí. Lo que sea que necesites decir, estoy aquí para escucharte**

 **-Yo…-Me cuesta hablar. Las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca**

 **-Inhala y exhala-Le hago caso-Ahora, suéltalo-Hablo tan rápido que creo que no respiro en ningún momento**

 **-Eso es todo**

 **-Qué fuerte-Agarra mi mano-Te seré sincero. Shikamaru no merece que derrames ni una sola lágrima por él, de verdad que no. Es increíble por todo el sufrimiento que te ha hecho pasar. En serio, no vale la pena**

 **-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me olvide de él? Para mí…eso es inútil**

 **-Lo sé, es obvio que lo amas; pero trata de mirar en otras direcciones. Talvez por ahí sí exista alguien que te valore y solo te haga llorar de la felicidad**

 **-¿Cómo quién?**

 **-Yo-Surge un leve silencio incómodo-Siempre me has gustado Temari, no te lo voy a negar; pero es imposible tenerte-Me sorprendo ante su confesión**

 **-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?**

 **-Porque sabía que amabas a Shikamaru, y no es algo contra lo que pueda luchar, y por eso, me resigné a perseguirte**

 **-Ya veo-Limpia una a una mis lágrimas**

 **-No llores más-Revuelve mis cabellos-Una chica tan linda como tú se ve mejor con una sonrisa en los labios-No puedo evitar reírme**

 **-Arigato, eres una gran persona Kiba**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo que sea que necesites, solo búscame, y me encontrarás**

 **-Kiba, déjala en paz-Una voz masculina se mete. Y de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra, tenía que ser él. El nombrado se levanta y encara al sujeto**

 **-El que debería hacer eso eres tú Shikamaru**

 **-¿Y por qué yo?**

 **-¿Y todavía preguntas? Tú has sido el que ha hecho sufrir a Temari, no te la mereces**

 **-Ya sé que he cometido errores; pero no te dejaré estar cerca de ella**

 **-No me puedes obligar a estar lejos de Temari. En estos momentos, es cuando más necesita de alguien que la escuche y la apoye, y tú no perteneces a esa lista-Me armo de valor para encarar la situación**

 **-Ya basta los dos, esto no tiene sentido-Mi voz se oye temblorosa. Ambos me miran**

 **-Temari tiene razón, esto es ridículo**

 **-Es cierto. Como sea, lárgate**

 **-A mí no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer. Alejaré a Temari de ti, sea como sea**

 **-Tú no me alejarás de nadie, yo misma seré quien lo haga; pero no de Kiba, sino de ti**

 **-No importa cuanto lo intentes mujer. Sabes que al final nos volveremos a cruzar**

 **-Ya no más, ese estúpido cuento terminó. Ya te olvidé**

 **-No, no lo has hecho y nunca lo harás, ¿o acaso por quién me cambiarías?**

 **-Muy sencillo-Tomo la mano de Kiba y hago que nuestros dedos se entrelacen-Aquí tienes tu respuesta**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Tú y el son…?**

 **-Novios. Correcto**

 **-¿Eso es cierto Kiba?**

 **-Sí, es verdad-Dice con convicción**

 **-¿Por qué me hiciste esto mujer?**

 **-¿Hacerte qué? Me di cuenta de que Kiba es el hombre que amo, y nada puedes hacer para cambiar eso-Nos vamos de ahí y entramos de nuevo al salón**

 **-¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos fue lo que pasó allá afuera?**

 **-Gomen, no se me ocurrió qué más hacer**

 **-Está bien, ya no importa. Entiendo que estuvieras algo inquieta por el hecho de que justamente él apareciera. De momento, tendremos que mantener esta mentira**

 **-Sí**

 **-Además, esta es una buena manera de que entables algo especial con otro hombre que, de pronto, pueda mostrarte muchas cosas bellas-Una vez más, un recuerdo se cola en mi mente**

-FLASHBACK-

Tenía 15. Me hallaba en el parque, sobre el pasto, mirando las flores que poco a poco iban creciendo. Sonreí con tristeza

-Sabía que estarías aquí-Su voz me despertó. Giré mi cuerpo para verlo

-Shikamaru…-No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran levemente. Se sentó a mi lado

-Es obvio que vendrías aquí. Siempre lo haces cuando algo te inquieta o te pone triste

-¿Tanto me conoces?

-Claro. Hemos sido amigos por muchos años. ¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga?

-En eso tienes razón-Tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me sonrió

-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?-No quería hablar del tema. Traté de ocultar mi rostro-Es por la muerte de tus padres, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Acabé de recordar que fue hoy, hace siete años, que ellos fallecieron debido a las quemaduras tan graves que les dejó el incendio

-Agradezco que lo tengas presente

-Yo sé que para ti es duro el aceptar todo esto, y no te diré que lo superes, porque lograr tal cosa, puede tardar hasta una vida; pero esta sigue, y no debes deprimirte. Los dos siempre estarán contigo; aunque no puedas verlos. Te están cuidando desde donde sea que estén-Lo abracé instintivamente y el llanto se apoderó de mí

-Arigato…arigato…-Él me correspondió

-No me des las gracias, no es necesario-Acarició mi cabeza con ternura-Eso es, déjalo salir, no lo ocultes más-Una vez que estuve más calmada, nos separamos-¿Te sientes mejor?-Asentí-Me alegra-Arrancó una margarita y la puso por detrás de mi oreja-Qué bonita te ves-Me sonrojé y él se río

-Oye, no es gracioso

-Gomen, no lo pude evitar. Siempre que te doy un cumplido, te avergüenzas. Eso es lo que hace que seas tan tierna-Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder más

-Ya cállate

-Tranquila, no te enojes-Volvió a sonreír-Mejor mira hacia el cielo-Refunfuñé y accedí a lo que me pidió-Dime, ¿qué ves?

-Un corazón hecho de nubes

-Así es. Esas son las cosas bellas que la naturaleza te ofrece. Además, es como si tus padres te dijeran lo mucho que te aman y que no debes sentirte mal por su pérdida, ya que no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, solo pasó

-Siempre sabes qué decir cuando no estoy bien

-Te juro que medito cada una de las palabras que te digo, porque significas mucho para mí-Enfoqué mi vista en él

-¿En serio?-Un pequeño brillo apareció en mis ojos

-Por supuesto. Créeme que nunca he dado tanto por alguien aparte de Ino, Chouji y mis padres. Eres la única por la que sacrificaría hasta mi vida por proteger-Sonreí

-Eres un gran amigo

-Tú también

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

 **-Temari…Temari…tierra llamando a Temari…-Kiba agita su mano en frente de mi rostro y vuelvo a la cruda realidad**

 **-¿Qué pasó?**

 **-De un momento a otro te quedaste mirando hacia la nada. ¿En qué pensabas?-Me quedo helada. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que rondar la misma persona por mi cabeza? Qué fastidio. Kuso, esto tiene que ser un chiste de mal gusto. Hasta su muletilla se me pega**

 **-En lo que necesito olvidar**

 **-Temari-Ino se acerca-¿Podemos hablar? A solas**

 **-Claro, por mí no se preocupen. Ya me voy-El chico se pierde de nuestras vistas**

 **-No entiendo**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Que te hicieras novia de Kiba**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Busqué a Shikamaru y me lo contó todo. ¿Por qué? Solo dime por qué**

 **-Es la única opción que tengo para olvidarlo y alejarlo de mi vida**

 **-Sabes que es inútil intentarlo, ¿verdad?**

 **-Talvez; pero no sé qué más hacer**

 **-Darle una segunda oportunidad**

 **-¿Estás loca Ino? No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo**

 **-Claro que puedes. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Él está enamorado de ti. Ya por fin lo entendió**

 **-Si lo estuviera, no habría vuelto con Tayuya**

 **-Por eso, no lo hizo. Ella solo nos mintió. Desde que las cosas acabaron entre esos dos, él nunca fue a buscarla. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza tal cosa**

 **-¿En serio no?-Mi conmoción no tarda en hacerse presente**

 **-Claro que no. Te juro que ese vago ha hecho de todo por recuperarte; pero como era de esperarse, eres una terca que no quiere asumir la realidad**

 **-¿Cómo que no asumo la realidad? Por supuesto que lo hago. Él solo quiere lastimarme**

 **-No, él quiere hacerte feliz**

 **-Mentira-Llega Asuma-sensei y la clase inicia. El día avanza como siempre, hasta que llega la hora de partir. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo del aula y voy a paso acelerado hacia mi casa**

 **-Temari-Su voz hace que me detenga-Hablemos**

 **-No quiero, y menos contigo-Sigo caminando y él avanza detrás de mí**

 **-Por favor, es importante**

 **-Ya te dije que no-No pienso detenerme**

 **-Te lo suplico mujer-Freno en seco. Me volteo**

 **-¿Cuál es tu absurda manía de andarme persiguiendo cada vez que se te da la gana?**

 **-Necesito que me expliques por qué te hiciste novia de Kiba**

 **-Porque nos amamos, por eso**

 **-No mientas Temari. Es obvio que no lo amas. Talvez lo que voy a decir suene feo; pero tus ojos no pueden evitar fijarse en mí. Nuestra conexión es muy fuerte**

 **-Era, ya no. Y mis ojos se fijarán en quien yo quiera que lo hagan**

 **-Pero inconscientemente lo hacen en mí. Eso lo sabes a la perfección**

 **-Ya déjame en paz. No soporto estar tan cerca de ti-Me giro para seguir con mi camino**

 **-No me des la espalda mujer, ven aquí**

 **-No-Continuó avanzando y él me sigue**

 **-Temari, escúchame**

 **-No quiero**

 **-Espera**

 **-Te dije que no**

 **-¡Cuidado!-Escucho que grita. Giro mi cabeza. La luz es tan fuerte que bloquea mi vista. No veo nada, solo escucho un choque…**

ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por fin estoy de vacaciones, ya era hora. Me hacía falta un respiro.

Surgieron cosas muy fuertes aquí.

Ya sé que a muchos no les gustan los recuerdos; pero estos son los que forman la ternura y amor de la historia. Saber el cómo surge la conexión entre los personajes y la razón de todo el cariño que emana por parte de ambos.

¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con respecto al choque? Díganme en los comentarios

-Te: De verdad que esto está pasando a otro nivel

-Yo: Lo sé. ¿No es genial?

-Te: Sí. Siempre sabes ponerle el dramatismo a las cosas

-Yo: No es parta tanto, solo hago lo mejor que puedo

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	8. Memoria a Medias

Capítulo 7

Memoria a Medias

Pov Shikamaru

 **Estoy en conmoción. Esto no podría ser peor. Siempre que intento protegerla, no me quiere escuchar. Es más terca y problemática que mi madre. Un auto que iba a toda velocidad acaba de atropellarla. ¿Por qué seré yo el que siempre le hace daño, ya sea directa o indirectamente? Cómo quisiera que fuéramos felices juntos, ¿es tanto pedir? Reacciono y corro hacia su cuerpo**

 **-¡Temari!-Es lo único que puedo gritar. Caigo en un llanto de ira. Maldito sea el infeliz que la lastimó. La tomo entre mis brazos y me dirijo al hospital más cercano. Al entrar, suplico por ayuda. Un grupo de médicos aparece con una camilla. La apartan de mí y la recuestan, llevándosela a toda velocidad. Me siento en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida. De repente, mi celular suena**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Hola Shikamaru, menos mal que me contestaste**

 **-¿Tenten? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?**

 **-Muchas cosas para serte franca; pero hay algo que necesito preguntarte**

 **-Claro**

 **-¿Sabes dónde está Temari?-Me atraganto con mi propia saliva y permanezco en silencio sin saber qué contestar**

 **-¡Responde Nara! ¡Solo debes decir un simple sí o no! ¿¡Qué carajos te cuesta!?-Es la voz de Kankuro. Está con ella. Carajo, ahora sí que voy a morir. ¿Cómo se supone que le explique que su hermana tuvo un accidente mientras yo estaba presente?**

 **-Yo…-Las palabras no salen de mi boca. Mendokusai. ¿Qué hago?**

 **-¡Contesta!-Cuento todo y menciono el lugar en el que me encuentro. Cuelgo. Mi respiración está agitada y el cuerpo me tiembla. No quiero tener que volver a mirar la cara enfurecida de sus hermanos mayores; es uno de los mayores sustos que puede tener cualquiera que los conozca. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta del recinto se abre con la fuerza de una patada y mis ojos se abren exuberantemente**

 **-Kankuro…Gaara…**

 **-Por fin te encontramos Nara-Dice el castaño con un semblante escalofriante-Es hora de que pagues por esto-Ninguna de mis extremidades responde. Hasta asimilo que mi cerebro se fue a tomar unas largas vacaciones. No tengo escapatoria. Ambos me toman de la camisa y me levantan**

 **-Soy un hombre con mucha paciencia Shikamaru-Dice Gaara-Y lo sabes mejor que muchos; sin embargo, esto sí que no te lo voy a tolerar. Me contuve muchas veces el golpearte, porque sé que Temari jamás lo soportaría. Has cruzado la línea y me cansé. Para lo único que eres útil es lastimar a la única chica que de verdad te ha mostrado su cariño y amor incondicional desde que eran niños**

 **-Es cierto. Te dimos muchas oportunidades para que arreglaras las cosas, y como siempre, ella fue la que salió perdiendo. A veces quisiera que nunca te hubieras metido en su camino, y así, no la veríamos con la mirada triste por ti. ¿Tienes siquiera idea de lo mucho que la hiere tenerte lejos? No entenderías todo lo que ella ha dado solamente para verte feliz. En definitiva, no te la mereces**

 **-Sé que no. Gomenasai, les juro que nunca quise que esto pasara. Soy un idiota, siempre lo he sido. Me hice novio de Tayuya porque creí que ella era la chica con la que de verdad quería estar, sin darme cuenta de que otra, es decir su hermana, ya había robado mi corazón**

 **-Chicos, suéltenlo. Me prometieron que no lo lastimarían al verlo. Por favor, no hagan esto más complicado de lo que ya es-Interviene Tenten. Ambos rechistan mientras la miran con ira**

 **-De acuerdo; pero no dejaremos las cosas así-Me sueltan. La mujer me sujeta antes de caer**

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, arigato**

 **-No hay de qué-Una vez más, otro grupo de personas entra. Me quedo pasmado. Tenten me ayuda a levantar**

 **-¡Nara Shikamaru!-Ino grita tan duro que casi me rompe los tímpanos. Todos los que están alrededor la miran estupefactos. Se acerca con tal furia que me genera un escalofrío en la columna**

 **-Te deseo suerte-Me susurra la castaña en el oído-La necesitarás-Se aleja**

 **-No me dejes solo, te lo ruego-Le hago ojitos de súplica**

 **-Ni creas que con eso me vas a convencer. Además, es contigo con quien quiere hablar, no conmigo**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-¡Mírame baka!-Giro lentamente la cabeza. Sus ojos me intimidan-¿¡Cómo es posible que le hicieras esto a Temari!? ¡Te creía más listo!**

 **-No lo soy tanto con estas cosas. Gomen-Respira profundo para relajar sus demonios**

 **-Conmigo no te tienes que disculpar, ya sabes a quién se lo tienes que decir-Observo a Kankuro y Gaara, quienes parecen pensar en las miles de formas en las que me pueden matar**

 **-¡Te odio escoria! ¡Me las vas a pagar!-Kiba corre hacia mí para golpearme. Es cierto, había olvidado que él y Temari son novios. Tiene sus razones para querer destruirme. Ino le bloquea el paso con el brazo**

 **-No tiene caso que intentes hacer algo**

 **-¡Ni creas que me vas a detener! ¡Entiendo que Shikamaru es tu amigo y eso; pero con lo que acaba de hacer, solo merece muerte!**

 **-Sé que Temari es tu novia y la quieres; pero con matar a su primer amor no lograrás nada-Dice mi amiga con firmeza. Se ve que trata de conservar la calma; aunque por dentro también quiere aniquilarme como los demás. El Inuzuka observa en todas direcciones y cruza miradas con el resto de los individuos**

 **-¡¿Y ustedes qué?! ¡¿No tiene nada más interesante que hacer que ponerle atención a una pelea ajena?!-Todos desvían la vista, asustados**

 **-Como sea, ¿piensas explicarnos o te vas a quedar parado como un idiota?**

 **-Yo…yo no sé qué decir**

 **-Kuso, ¿qué demonios te costaba correr hasta ella y protegerla del choque?**

 **-Mi cuerpo no reaccionó. No sabía qué hacer. Me asusté**

 **-Como siempre, no eres nada más que un cobarde**

 **-Ya sé que me equivoqué, y no puedo volver al pasado para arreglar las cosas**

 **-Sigo preguntándome qué fue lo que Temari vio en ti. Solo le traes dolor-Sus orbes denotan decepción. Me siento tan mal con todo esto**

 **-Chouji, ayúdame-Miro a mi amigo con lo poco de esperanza que me queda**

 **-Lo siento hermano; pero no tengo argumentos para salvar tu pellejo esta vez. Todos tienen razón, esto se pasó del límite**

 **-Ya que Chouji no puede hacer nada, ¿cuál es tu defensa?-Cada quien implanta sus ojos en los míos en espera de una respuesta**

 **-No soy el mejor con las palabras; sin embargo, lo intentaré-Inhalo un poco de aire-Está más que claro que soy alguien que nunca sabe lo que quiere; pero de algo estoy seguro, amo a Temari con todo lo que soy, y nadie, ni siquiera la supuesta relación que tiene con Kiba, me va a detener-Ino me sonríe. ¿Qué fue con ese cambio de actitud?**

 **-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar por parte tuya**

 **-¿No estás decepcionada conmigo?-Enarco una ceja**

 **-Claro que lo estoy; pero sé que Temari y tú terminarán juntos, sea lo que sea que venga-Lágrimas brotan de sus ojos azules-Me duele que mi amiga se encuentre aquí; sin embargo, estoy tan orgullosa de todo lo que has madurado en estos años. Ella debería estar feliz de haberte encontrado-La ira del resto se disipa. Kiba retira el brazo de Ino y me pone una mano en el hombro**

 **-Hay algo que debo decirte hermano-Suspira con pesadez-Temari y yo no somos y nunca hemos sido pareja-Mi corazón se siente aliviado; aunque por dentro algo ya me decía que era mentira**

 **-Ya veo; pero, ¿por qué me dijeron tal cosa?**

 **-Temari creyó que era lo mejor para alejarte de su vida, y al final, parece que le fue inútil el intento**

 **-Entiendo, ¿y tú por qué accediste a seguirle el juego?**

 **-Porque…estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella-¿Esto va en serio? Kiba, el supuesto hombre de corazón de hielo que no podía ser atraído por ninguna dama, fue conquistado por ella. Tienes una gran habilidad para hacer que los hombres se fijen en ti, ¿verdad mujer? Tu fuego lo hizo caer en tus encantos. No me sorprende del todo**

 **-Así que estamos igual**

 **-No del todo, hay una diferencia entre ambos**

 **-¿Y cuál es?**

 **-Ella te ama, no a mí. Por una razón fui lo más discreto posible con mis sentimientos. La conexión entre dos personas no la puede destrozar nadie, ni siquiera el ser más vil sobre el planeta**

 **-Así es**

 **-Por eso, te daré el camino libre de nuevo; pero esta vez, no lo vayas a arruinar**

 **-Claro que no-Una de las enfermeras se nos acerca con algo de temor**

 **-Disculpen; pero les tenemos noticias acerca de Sabaku No Temari-Los hermanos aprisionan a la pobre chica**

 **-Está bien, ¿cierto? Por favor díganos que lo está-Tenten los jala**

 **-Tranquilos, no la presionen. Déjenla que hable**

 **-Arigato. Bueno, como decía. La señorita Sabaku No se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, ninguna de sus extremidades está rota y su estado de salud es 100% estable; sin embargo, no despertará hasta mañana**

 **-Es un alivio. ¿Podemos verla?**

 **-Por supuesto; pero no todos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Primero iremos nosotros-Dice Gaara. Nadie les refuta, ya que están en todo su derecho. Son su familia. Después de unos minutos, vuelven**

 **-Muy bien, ¿quién quiere seguir?**

 **-Vayan ustedes cuatro**

 **-Shikamaru…-Me miran confusos-¿No quieres verla?**

 **-No te preocupes, puedo esperar**

 **-Muy bien-Se van, y después de como media hora, aparecen de nuevo en la sala de espera**

 **-Es tu turno. Aprovéchalo al máximo**

 **-Claro-Voy directo al cuarto en donde la tienen. Abro la puerta con suavidad por si acaso se despierta. Inconsciente, sigue siendo hermosa. Me acerco y tomo asiento en la silla que se encuentra al lado de la camilla. Tomo su mano entre las mías y una pequeña lágrima roda por mi mejilla**

 **No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo esto. Si no hubiera ido detrás de ella, y me hubiese alejado como me lo pidió, talvez no nos hallaríamos en esta situación tan desastrosa. Parece que mis errores van de mal en peor cuando quiero estar cerca de ella; pero ya dije antes que nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de quien hace girar mi universo**

 **-Me siento un poco más tranquilo al saber que te encuentras bien-Su respiración es tranquila-Cómo quisiera ser alguien mejor para ti, y no fallarte tantas veces. Sé que soy bien tonto porque a veces no mido las consecuencias de mis actos; pero eres tu quien me lleva a tales puntos de no pensar. Me pierdo tan fácil en tu mirada que ya no encuentro maneras de escapar, y tampoco quiero hacerlo-Aprieta mi mano y parece que intenta despertar**

 **-Shi…ka…-Intenta decir mi nombre. La miro con impaciencia**

 **-Sí, aquí estoy. Tranquila-Vuelve a caer dormida. Suspiro. ¿Qué fue todo eso? En fin, supongo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar. Le doy un beso en la frente y salgo de la habitación**

 **-¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Creo que no estuvo mal. Si quieren, pueden irse. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta mañana**

 **-No te dejaremos solo en esto Shikamaru**

 **-Ino…**

 **-Ella también es nuestra amiga. La apoyaremos**

 **-Muy bien, no les refutaré-Todos nos disponemos a dormir. Los recuerdos no esperan para hacer presencia en mi cerebro**

-FLASHBACK-

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, con mi típica parsimonia y las manos en los bolsillos. La noche ya se había apoderado de cada rincón. Giré mi rostro y mis ojos se quedaron clavados en la silueta de una mujer. Se me hacía muy familiar. Con cautela, me fui acercando a lo que mis orbes no dejaban de admirar. Era como si hubiera visto a un ángel. Al ver su cara, me asombré

-¿Temari?-Me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, que hicieron que mi corazón latiera a toda prisa; sin embargo, ignoré lo que me pasaba

-Hola…-Se limitó a decir

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy comerías con tus hermanos

-Como siempre, hubo un percance que no les permitió estar conmigo-Se secó rápidamente una pequeña lágrima que bajaba desde su ojo derecho-A veces quisiera que dejaran de trabajar tanto

-Lo hacen porque quieren darte lo mejor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí; pero eso no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que seamos una familia y…y no sentirme tan sola-No pudo contener más el llanto. Posó su mano en su corazón. La abrace alrededor de sus hombros e hice que apoyara su cabeza sobre mi pecho, a lo que no se abstuvo

-No estás sola, y jamás lo estarás. Recuerda que me tienes a mí. Te prometo que no te abandonaré, sean cuales sean las circunstancias

-¿En serio?-Ya se había calmado un poco y enfocó su vista en mí, teniendo un pequeño brillo, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba. Una vez más, lo evadí

-Claro que sí. ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así?

-No. Arigato-Le di un suave beso en la frente y le sonreí, limpiando sus dulces lágrimas de cocodrilo. Desde que la conocí, he odiado que llore. Es algo que nunca he tenido la habilidad de explicar con palabras, solo actos

-¿Te gustaría que comiéramos juntos?

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-¿Por qué no? Cuando alguien está triste, lo último que debes hacer es dejarlo solo, porque de pronto necesite un hombro que lo reconforte-Se río con dulzura. Nunca me he cansado de contemplar su risa. Esta te llena de un sentimiento tan puro, que es imposible de descifrar

-Te lo agradezco. La cena quedó servida en mi casa, y para no desperdiciarla, es mejor…

-Muy bien. Amo probar lo que cocinas-Nos fuimos hasta su residencia, y al llegar, nos sentamos a degustar lo que ella había preparado

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?-Preguntó expectante

-Exquisito

-Me alegra que te guste-Sonrió y no pude evitar contestarle del mismo modo. Minutos después, el cerrojo de la puerta sonó, siendo abierta. Kankuro y Gaara acababan de llegar

-Hola hermanos. Es un gusto verlos

-Hola hermanita. Queríamos disculparnos por no poder haber estado para ti en esta noche; pero parece que no fue algo tan malo después de todo-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Gomen, no quería arruinarles el momento familiar. No lo malinterpreten

-No tienes que disculparte Shikamaru, está bien que le hagas compañía cuando a nosotros nos es imposible. Por eso te estimamos, siempre estás ahí para ella

-Temari, ve a la cama, por favor

-¿Por qué? No son ni las ocho

-Hay algo que queremos hablar a solas con tu amigo-Observó a su hermano castaño en espera de una respuesta que la apoyara

-Hazle caso a Gaara. No te preocupes, te prometemos que no le haremos ningún daño

-Hai…-Me miró una vez más-Hasta mañana-Subió a su habitación

-Hasta mañana. Descansa-Se perdió de mi vista y no tuve más opción que enfocarla en sus hermanos mayores-¿Hice algo que no debía?-Me atreví a preguntar

-No, nada de eso. La verdad, nos hace muy felices que Temari tenga a alguien tan cercano como tú

-Eres como su ángel guardián. Pareces más hermano tú de ella que nosotros

-Ya veo

-¿Nos puedes hacer una promesa?

-Por supuesto

-Jura que siempre la cuidarás, incluso cuando nosotros ya dejemos de existir en este mundo

-Lo prometo

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Es increíble que nunca me di cuenta del amor tan grande que te tengo. Me enamoré de ti desde pequeño, qué inesperado. Tus hermanos me tenían tanta confianza, y yo simplemente la estropeé. Supongo que no soy bueno en mantener lo que digo**

 **-Nara, ¿sigues despierto?-La voz de Gaara me saca de mis pensamientos**

 **-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?-Trago saliva. Quiero permanecer vivo al menos hasta mañana**

 **-Nada importante. Es solo que no pude evitar fijarme en que tienes la vista perdida**

 **-¿Tanto se me nota?**

 **-Sí, bastante-Nos reímos-Quería disculparme por cómo te traté. Estaba fuera de mis cabales**

 **-No es necesario que lo hagas. Estabas en todo tu derecho de enojarte conmigo. Aquello que tanto has protegido junto con Kankuro, ahora está en una camilla de hospital inconsciente por mi culpa**

 **-Talvez; pero esto no fue esperado por ninguno de sus más allegados. Por eso no te culpo. No puedes andar detrás de ella cada vez que a Kankuro y a mí se nos dificulta. Se supone que nosotros somos sus hermanos, debemos cuidarla**

 **-Y han hecho un excelente trabajo-Sus orbes se abren de par en par**

 **-¿Te lo parece?**

 **-Claro. Aunque no puedan estar a cada segundo a su lado, ella aprecia todo lo que sacrifican por su bienestar; sin embargo, a veces necesita aquel calor familiar que desapareció al perder a sus padres**

 **-Sí, es cierto. En eso hemos fallado mucho. Excepto tú. Tú le has ofrecido aquello que le hace falta a su corazón para estar completo**

 **-Antes sí, ahora me estoy equivocando demasiado. Rompí la promesa que les hice hace tantos años**

 **-No, no lo has hecho, en absoluto-Ahora soy yo el sorprendido**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Es cierto, ha habido ciertos desvíos en lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos; pero aún no has fallado del todo. Todavía tienes una pequeña posibilidad de cuidarla de verdad**

 **-¿Cuándo despierte?**

 **-Exacto**

 **-En mi vida pensé que te abrirías de esa manera conmigo**

 **-La gente cambia con los años Shikamaru…la gente cambia…-Suspira con calma-En fin, es mejor dormir**

 **-Sí, tienes razón-Cierro mis ojos y una pequeña lágrima cae por uno de ellos, mientras una sonrisa triste se apodera de mis labios. Al día siguiente, el sol entra en el lugar. Me despierto con lentitud debido a que su brillo me ciega. La enfermera de anoche viene hacia acá**

 **-Buenos días. Espero que haya dormido bien-Los demás se paran y la observan**

 **-Sí, arigato**

 **-Venía a decirles que la joven acaba de despertar. Pueden pasar a verla-Todos vamos lo más rápido que podemos al cuarto. La mujer nos abre la puerta e ingresamos junto con ella. Definitivamente, está con los ojos bien abiertos**

 **-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo te sientes?-Le pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Con un poco de dolor de cabeza; pero bien. ¿Qué hago aquí?**

 **-Tuviste un accidente; sin embargo, estás en perfectas condiciones**

 **-Ya veo-Nos voltea a mirar**

 **-Ino…Tenten…Kiba…Chouji…están aquí-Les sonríe**

 **-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de amigos nos crees para no venir a saber cómo estás?**

 **-Bueno, en eso tienen razón. Arigato**

 **-Estoy tan feliz de que no tengas ninguna parte de tu cuerpo roto. Tuviste suerte. Ese auto casi te mata-La chica levanta una ceja y me inspecciona con la mirada**

 **-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?-¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-¿No me reconoces?-Me encuentro en estado de shock**

 **-No, ¿acaso debería?-No lo entiendo. Se acuerda de todos, menos de mí. ¿Cómo es posible?**

 **-Sí, somos amigos desde hace mucho. Soy yo, Shikamaru**

 **-Es un bonito nombre; sin embargo, no siento que lo haya escuchado antes en alguna otra parte**

 **-Temari, ¿en serio no sabes quién es?-Todos estamos igual de confundidos ante esto**

 **-No, te juro que no Tenten. Además, te puedo decir que es la primera vez que veo a este sujeto-Voy a reclamar por toda la situación. Ino me observa y sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Me toma de los hombros y hace que pare**

 **-Creo que es mejor que salgamos por un momento. Temari tiene cosas en las que pensar-Accedo sin muchas ganas; pero es mejor así, antes de generar otro conflicto**

 **-Muy bien-Salimos. Mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a lo acontecido hace unos segundos. Siento mi corazón partido en dos. ¿Así de doloroso es el amor? Supongo que sí**

 **-Es preferible que la dejes sola por un tiempo**

 **-¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que dije anoche? Pase lo que pase, jamás me alejaré de ella. No puedo. Me es imposible hacerlo**

 **-Entiendo que sientas impotencia por todo lo que está pasando; pero de momento, debemos esperar a que poco a poco ella recupere sus recuerdos**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si nunca lo hace?-Cada vez me altero más-¿Qué tal si todo es en vano y no vuelve a recordarme?**

 **-Ella se concentró tanto en olvidarte, y al final, inesperadamente, lo logró; sin embargo, es muy poco probable que no vuelva a reconocerte. Tú eres la persona con la que más ha atesorado momentos inolvidables. Tarde o temprano, todo eso volverá a su mente**

 **-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura!? ¿¡Ya has pasado por algo así antes!?**

 **-No; pero algo sí puedo decirte con convicción**

 **-¡¿Y qué se supone que es eso?!**

 **-Primero, respira y cálmate**

 **-¡No quiero!-La ira me gana. Es inaudito que no pase**

 **-Como sea, seré breve-Toma aire-El amor que existe entre dos personas permanece y jamás se desintegra; aunque tengan que pasar miles de años para que vuelvan a cruzarse y darse cuenta de que el pequeño hilo del destino siempre los mantuvo unidos-Mi furia desaparece como por arte de magia, y comienzo a razonar**

 **-Puede que tengas razón. No sé por qué me altero tanto**

 **-Porque no soportas verla en ese estado. Ella significa mucho para ti, y no lo puedes evitar**

 **-Lo más seguro es que sea eso. Arigato, Ino. Eres muy hábil para mostrarme la verdad de todo**

 **-¿Qué esperabas? Soy tu amiga desde que teníamos cinco años-Nos reímos. En muchas ocasiones, que alguien muy cercano a ti te dé las palabras precisas que necesitas escuchar, es más que reconfortante. Los demás salieron del cuarto**

 **-¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer con todo este problema Nara?-Me pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Creo que tengo una idea. La pregunta es si funcionará**

 **-¿Cuál es tu idea?**

 **-Dejen que me haga cargo; pero primero, vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre-Fuimos al restaurante más cercano. Al terminar los alimentos, volvimos al hospital con una bolsa**

 **-¿Llegó la hora de ejecutar tu pequeño plan?**

 **-Claro que sí Chouji. Ojalá este no falle como los otros-Me dirijo a la habitación de Temari con mi clásica parsimonia. Toco la puerta**

 **-Adelante-Se oye desde adentro- Abro y cierro detrás de mí**

 **-Hola-Me mira y su cara transmite desagrado. Está sentada y con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar de la camilla**

 **-¿Otra vez tú? Ya te dije que no te conozco**

 **-Por lo menos podrías recibirme con un poco más de decencia mujer. No es tanto pedir-Aunque no me recuerde, su actitud orgullosa y problemática no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Eso es bueno**

 **-Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?-Se nota que no le agrada mi presencia; pero dentro de poco lo hará**

 **-Solo vine a traerte un poco de comida. Sé que la de aquí sabe horrible-Me siento en la silla que queda a su lado**

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que recibiría algo de parte tuya?**

 **-¿Prefieres morirte del hambre?**

 **-Sí, no me importa-Se cruza de brazos y voltea el rostro**

 **-Bueno, te lo dejaré aquí-Lo pongo sobre su regazo. Sigue sin darme la cara-Espero que te guste. Lo elegí especialmente para ti**

 **-¿Crees que me conoces?**

 **-Más de lo que te imaginas-Rechista. No puedo evitar reírme**

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Exclama molesta**

 **-Nada, olvídalo. Creo que las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Permíteme y me presento de nuevo. Soy Nara Shikamaru-Le extiendo la mano. Ella se limita a mirarme de arriba abajo. Intenta mover su mano para responder ante mi gesto. Duda, hasta que al final lo hace**

 **-Sabaku No Temari-Siento un pequeño cosquilleo recorrer mi espalda, y nos quedamos contemplando los ojos del otro sin pensar. Nos perdemos en el universo oculto del otro. Al reaccionar, nos soltamos. Sus mejillas están ruborizadas al igual que las mías, que arden demasiado**

 **-Gomen…-Miro en todas direcciones tratando de evadir mi nerviosismo**

 **-Está bien. No hay problema-No sé qué hacer ahora. Mi cerebro acaba de bloquearse. Esta mujer siempre logra lo mismo conmigo-¿Quién eres, Nara Shikamaru?-Su pregunta me descoloca un poco; pero logro contestar**

 **-No sé, ¿quién quieres que sea?-Mi voz suena algo pícara. No era la intención con la que quería expresarme; aunque supongo que no estuvo tan mal del todo**

 **-En vez de actuar como tonto, es preferible que te quedes callado**

 **-Siempre has sido muy orgullosa Temari**

 **-¿Qué más da?-Y su actitud inicial vuelve. Ya me he acostumbrado a sus cambios tan repentinos de estado de ánimo. Esa es una de las cosas que más me atrae de ella. Tocan la puerta y la enfermera ingresa con un paquete de pastillas y un vaso con agua**

 **-Qué pena interrumpirlos; pero ya es hora de que se tome sus medicinas señorita Sabaku No**

 **-Démelas a mí. Yo se las daré**

 **-¿Está seguro?**

 **-Por supuesto, no se preocupe**

 **-De acuerdo, si usted lo dice-Le recibo las cosas y la mujer se retira. Saco la pastilla de su empaque y la pongo en una de sus manos**

 **-Tómatela**

 **-¿En serio piensas que te haré caso? No me creas tonta**

 **-¿Quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí encerrada?-Suspira con pesadez**

 **-Dame eso-Me rapa el recipiente y se traga el medicamento como si su vida dependiera de ello**

 **-Bueno, ya no te ves tan pálida-Intento bromear**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Frunce el entrecejo y me agarra de la camisa, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos-¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!**

 **-No soy del tipo del hombre que golpea a las mujeres-Hablo calmado. Ella sonríe ladinamente. Es tan perfecta cuando la tengo cerca**

 **-Qué cobarde**

 **-Yo diría más bien caballeroso. Un hombre que lastima a una mujer, no es digno de ser llamado con tal apelativo-Mis propias palabras me dieron como un baldado de agua fría. Acabo de comprobar que no soy un hombre de verdad**

 **-Manejas bien tus palabras-Pasa de la ira al intento de cumplido**

 **-Y todavía te falta ver muchas más cosas de mí, mujer**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?**

 **-Poco a poco las irás descubriendo-Me acerco más a su rostro y ella retrocede, aún sin soltarme**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces?**

 **-Lo que dictan mis instintos más profundos-Nuestros labios se unen y nos sumergimos en un mar de emociones conectadas. Ella permanece quieta y no se inmuta. Al final, sé que recibiré un buen golpe; pero valdrá la pena al fin y al cabo**

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

Por Kami, me encanta como las cosas van avanzando. Lástima que Temari haya perdido la memoria. Parece que por fin consiguió su objetivo de olvidar a Shikamaru; aunque hubiera sido mejor de otra manera, o quizás que nunca lo hubiera conseguido

Mi escena favorita de todo esto, es la conversación entre Gaara y Shikamaru. Bastante profunda para dos chicos tan reservados como ellos

¿Qué creen que hará Temari después de ese beso? Denme su opinión en los comentarios

-Shika: Ahora creo que sí te pasaste. ¿No era mejor que se olvidara de todos en lugar de solo de mí?

-Yo: Eso le hubiera quitado la emoción al momento. Era preferible que se haya olvidado de ti. Así, podrás conquistarla empezando desde cero

-Shika: Puede ser. No estoy muy seguro

-Yo: Claro que la conquistarás. De lo contrario, esta historia sería Shikatayu en lugar de Shikatema

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	9. Empezando desde Cero

Capítulo 8

Empezando desde Cero

Pov Temari

 **¿Qué extraña sensación es esta? ¿Por qué siento un montón de mariposas en mi estómago? ¿Quién es él y por qué estoy dejando que me bese? ¿Acaso su existencia significa algo para mí? Mi cuerpo no quiere alejarlo, y mi corazón me implora que nos quedemos así por toda la eternidad. No lo entiendo, ¿qué ocurre conmigo? Sus labios poco a poco se separan de los míos y nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar una vez más.**

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-Sigo en estado de shock. Me sonríe de lado y me pongo nerviosa. Mis mejillas arden demasiado y el sudor baja por mi frente.**

 **-Tal parece que, a pesar de que tu mente me olvidó, tu corazón no podrá-debo mantener la compostura. Está claro que su plan es aprovecharse de mí porque estoy en un estado vulnerable. Me cruzo de brazos.**

 **-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No te conozco, ¿cómo puedes decir que te quiero? Apenas nos conocimos hoy, y eso que no fue en las mejores circunstancias.-Se ríe-¿Qué es tan divertido? Ni que hubiera dicho un chiste.**

 **-¿Eso implica que no sientes nada por mí?-Desvío la mirada.**

 **-En absoluto.**

 **-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste mi beso? Si de verdad no me quisieras, lo habrías esquivado, ¿o no?-Abro mis ojos como platos. ¿A dónde quiere llegar este sujeto? Vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en él. Carajo, ahora su rostro está más cerca que antes; nuestros labios se están rozando de nuevo.**

 **-No pensé que fueras a hacer eso. Me agarraste fuera de base. Eso es todo-¿Por qué me siento tan incómoda? Tengo ganas de besarlo de nuevo. En serio, ¿qué es esto? Me mira de forma pícara. Por alguna extraña razón, me gusta que se vea así. Creo que el golpe me afectó, ya estoy diciendo tonterías.**

 **-¿Te gustaría volver a besarme?-¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso puede leer las mentes? Vuelvo a recapacitar y le doy un puño en la cara.**

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que estuviera loca!-Le queda un chichón. Hay que admitirlo, eso hace que su peinado en forma de piña se vea más grande. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.**

 **-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan violenta mujer? Esto me va a dejar una marca eterna-sigo sin poder contener la risa. Se ve muy gracioso y miserable en ese estado. Sus orbes se incrustan en mí y siento su mirada penetrante. Me quedo helada.**

 **-¿Qué?-Intento sonar lo más enojada posible.**

 **-Por fin logré sacarte una sonrisa-frunzo el ceño.**

 **-¿Y eso qué más da? Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo hacer sonreír a alguien.**

 **-Bueno, en ti es complicado. Es más fácil sacarte de tus casillas sinceramente.**

 **-De verdad que eres un dolor de cabeza.**

 **-Y tú una mujer hermosa-me ruborizo. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? De todas las personas que pueden venir a cuidarme en estos momentos, ¿tiene que ser este idiota? De verdad que es irritante.**

 **-¿A qué viene ese cumplido tan de repente?**

 **-Nada en especial, solo que me gusta hacerte sentir incómoda. Además, te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas-el tono rojizo de mis mejillas se hace mayor.**

 **-¡Cállate!-Desvío la mirada. Llaman a la puerta.-Siga-entra una de las enfermeras.**

 **-Disculpen la interrupción; pero ya es hora de que el caballero se retire. Lleva más de media hora junto a la señorita Sabaku No.**

 **-Está bien. De todas formas, yo ya me iba. No tengo más que hacer aquí.-Me mira de reojo.-Ojalá y te den pronto de alta Temari, y podamos establecer una conexión fuerte que nada ni nadie pueda quebrantar.-Sonríe con dulzura. Me pierdo en él una vez más. Es cierto que no es un galán de telenovela; pero, hay algo en su mirada que no logro explicar. Es como si tuviera la habilidad de emanar en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Quisiera entender cómo lo hace, parece magia.**

 **-Señorita, señorita…-salgo de mis pensamientos y miro a la mujer que se encuentra a mi lado-¿Se encuentra bien?**

 **-Sí, por supuesto. No se preocupe.-El momento que pasó hace unos momentos vuelve a mi mente. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar la forma en que me miró antes de irse?**

 **-Disculpe que sea tan atrevida; pero, ¿el joven que estaba aquí es su novio?-Me irrito y el nerviosismo se apodera de mi cuerpo.**

 **-En absoluto. Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante barbaridad?**

 **-No, por nada. Supongo que estaba divagando-se le ve nerviosa. ¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado?**

 **-Hermana, ¿podrías dejar de irritarte por todo? Si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas antes de que cumplas los 20-¿En qué momento entró? Mi conmoción cambia a enojo al analizar sus palabras.**

 **-¡Cállate Kankuro! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Deja de fastidiarme!-Me cruzo de brazos.**

 **-Entendemos que Shikamaru te saque de tus casillas sin problema; pero no por ello tienes que desquitarte con nosotros. Somos tus hermanos, no un saco de boxeo que puedes golpear cada vez que se te viene en gana.**

 **-¿Gaara? ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?-Mi hermano enarca una ceja.**

 **-Entré con Kankuro. ¿En serio estabas tan despistada que no lo notaste?**

 **-No es mi culpa que seas tan sigiloso al caminar. De verdad que es como si fueras un fantasma.**

 **-¿No será más bien que estabas embobada pensando en el vago del Nara?-Mis ojos se abren como platos, y vuelvo a recordar su mirada, aquella que casi logró generarme un desmayo. Sacudo la cabeza.**

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hermano?! ¡La última persona en la que podría pensar es en él! ¡Por Kami! ¡Hasta Kiba tiene más porte que ese idiota!-El lugar se llena de conmoción-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?**

 **-¿De verdad acabas de decir que Kiba es mejor partido que Shikamaru?**

 **-Sí, ¿acaso no es cierto?-Me acabo de confundir.**

 **-Bueno, en cierto punto puede que sea verdad; sin embargo, no es el sujeto más apropiado para ti.**

 **-¿No? ¿Entonces ese tal Nara sí?**

 **-¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es el único que puede complementar tu corazón!-Vuelvo a asustarme. Últimamente todos mis conocidos están saliendo de la nada. ¿Qué les pasa?**

 **-Ino, ¿estuviste escuchando todo este tiempo?-Se acerca a mí con euforia. No sé cómo conserva tanta energía. A veces llega a dar miedo.**

 **-¡Claro! ¡Ustedes son tal para cual! ¡No importa cuánto lo sigas negando, al final, terminarás a su lado!**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú te has vuelto loca o qué?! ¿¡Por qué me quedaría al lado de alguien como él!?-Veo como su mirada se relaja y se sienta en la camilla.**

 **-Ya te lo dije antes, sus personalidades, al ser tan opuestas, se complementan. No es algo que puedas evitar-mis hermanos carraspean.**

 **-Creo que estamos sobrando aquí-Kankuro se rasca la nuca.**

 **-Es cierto. Esto ya se volvió una conversación de mujeres. Mejor las dejamos solas.**

 **-¡No! Por favor, quédense.**

 **-No, es mejor que se vayan. Cuando le den de alta, tendrán más tiempo de estar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Muy bien. Nos vemos luego-se retiran al igual que la enfermera.**

 **-Yo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Shikamaru. Él tiene buenos sentimientos hacia ti. A pesar de que a veces puede ser un idiota, y ha cometido errores garrafales en la vida, y más que todo en este asunto del amor, él de verdad quiere estar contigo y daría todo lo que fuera porque lo aceptes.**

 **-Haga lo que haga, no voy a cederle. Él no es nada para mí, ni siquiera puedo decir que es mi amigo o mi novio o mi hermano. No siento nada de eso hacia él.**

 **-¿Estás segura de que no sientes nada por él?**

 **-Sí, absolutamente nada. Su presencia me resulta indiferente. Yo no formo parte de su vida y él tampoco de la mía. Además, hay mejores hombres con los cuales tener una relación amorosa.**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quién?**

 **-Kiba-mi amiga se atora con su propia saliva. Le doy palmadas en la espalda. Al final, vuelve a recobrar su compostura.**

 **-Tú me estás gastando una broma, ¿no?**

 **-No, lo digo en serio. Kiba es muy lindo y llamativo, no como ese otro de nombre Shikamaru. Es muy sencillo y básico-Ino me mira asustada-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

 **-De verdad que ese accidente te dejó muy mal de la cabeza Temari. Para que digas que Kiba te parece lindo, siendo el completo opuesto de Shikamaru, a quien anhelabas con toda tu alma antes de perder la memoria, es porque el impacto fue mortal.**

 **-No exageres. Kiba tiene todo lo necesario para conquistar a una mujer, incluso a mí.**

 **-Obviamente no te voy a negar que Kiba tiene lo suyo; pero no es tu tipo. En ningún aspecto. La verdad es que no me los puedo imaginar a ambos como una pareja, sería escalofriante.**

 **-Qué dramática-una médico entra en la sala.**

 **-Qué pena interrumpir su conversación, pero me dijeron que ya le dieron de alta señorita Sabaku No. Hemos podido evidenciar que su cuerpo solo posee una que otra herida superficial. Así que, ya puede irse preparando para volver a su casa.**

 **-Arigato. Es usted muy amable.-Me sonríe y se retira.**

 **-En fin, dejaré que te alistes para salir de aquí. Más tarde te buscaré en tu casa, tengo planes para que podamos divertirnos con los demás.**

 **-De acuerdo-me bajo con lentitud de la camilla, me traen ropa para que pueda cambiarme. Me arreglo y salgo a la sala de espera. Mis hermanos me están esperando.**

 **-¿Lista para irnos?**

 **-Sí-ambos me abrazan y nos vamos así todo el camino. Después de un largo y casi eterno trayecto, llegamos a casa. Dejo mis cosas en el sofá y me recuesto en el mismo.**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta Gaara.**

 **-Bien, un poco aturdida; pero me repondré.**

 **-¿Y no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó antes o después del accidente?-Poso mi dedo índice sobre mi barbilla y me siento.**

 **-Recuerdo que sentí que algo chocó contra mi cuerpo y me estaba quedando inconsciente. Alguien estaba al lado mío, tratando de ayudarme; pero su presencia es borrosa. No sé por qué no puedo divisarlo bien. Siento que, era alguien muy cercano a mí, como si nuestro vínculo se hubiera forjado desde que éramos pequeños-me agarro la cabeza-¿Por qué no puedo descifrar quién es?-Kankuro se agacha en frente mío y toma mis manos.**

 **-Tranquila, no te tensiones. Tarde o temprano recordarás quién era esa persona. No te tosigues, ¿sí? No olvides lo que dijo el doctor; esto es temporal, poco a poco tus recuerdos irán volviendo a ti-las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Siento ira al no reconocer a la persona que me salvó la vida.**

 **-Está bien.**

 **-Temari, ¿hay algo de esa persona que puedas identificar?-Kankuro desvía la mirada hacia mi otro hermano.**

 **-No la presiones Gaara. De momento, toca tenerle paciencia. El no acordarse de la mitad de su vida debe ser duro.**

 **-Cabello negro.**

 **-¿Qué dijiste?**

 **-La persona que me ayudó tenía el cabello negro; pero no estoy segura si era hombre o mujer, su silueta es muy confusa-los dos se miran con esperanza. Tocan el timbre. Gaara va a abrir.**

 **-Oh, hola Ino. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-Hola. Quería saber si a Temari le gustaría a hacer algo conmigo y los demás. Después de toda esta situación, necesita despejar la mente.**

 **-A mí me gusta la idea; pero deberías preguntarle a ella si realmente quiere unírseles.**

 **-Muy bien.-Entra y se me acerca con mucha alegría. Admito que su emoción a veces es contagiosa-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?**

 **-No sé, no lo creo. No me siento lista aún-se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.**

 **-Vamos Tem, únete, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.**

 **-¿Y qué se supone que haremos?**

 **-Nos encontraremos con los demás en el parque y nos divertiremos como los buenos amigos que somos.**

 **-En serio, ¿qué parte de "no estoy lista aún" no te quedó clara?**

 **-Vamos, por favor. Te digo que será divertido.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta certeza de que será así?-Me froto las sienes.**

 **-Instinto femenino tal vez, no lo sé. Te lo ruego, ven-me hace una carita de perro regañado, a la cual es imposible negarse.**

 **-Bien, tú ganas. Iré.**

 **-¡Genial!-Grita de emoción. Toma y muñeca y me saca a toda velocidad de mi casa. Al llegar, todos mis amigos están ahí.-Hola chicos.**

 **-Qué demora la tuya Ino cerda. Te estuvimos esperando por mucho rato.**

 **-Gomen, es que casi que no convenzo a Temari de venir. Espera, ¿cómo fue que me llamaste frentona?-Ambas se encaran y parece como si les saliera fuego por los ojos.**

 **-Ya relájate Ino. Otro día discuten-me meto entre las dos y las separo. La verdad es que no me sorprende que se pongan en ese plan, siempre es lo mismo cada vez que se encuentran.**

 **-Bueno, supongo que estamos todos.-Mi amiga frunce el ceño.-Un momento, ¿dónde carajos se metió ese flojo?**

 **-Dijo que no demoraba. Lo que pasa es que se quedó dormido mientras se arreglaba para salir-exclama Chouji. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo he vivido antes?**

 **-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Siempre es lo mismo-¿De quién estarán hablando?**

 **-Hola a todos. Qué pena la tardanza-Reconozco esa voz. No es posible. ¿Quién lo invitó? Ino se voltea instintivamente.**

 **-¡A la hora que llegas baka! ¿¡Cuándo será el día en que seas puntual!?-Escucho como el sujeto gime de dolor.**

 **-¡Basta mujer! ¡Torturas mi oreja! ¡Todavía la necesito! ¡Ay!**

 **-¡Solo ven aquí!-Siento cómo deja de lastimarlo y lo pone en frente mío. No lo miro porque tengo la vista enfocada en Sakura; pero al saber que lo tengo tan cerca de nuevo, un escalofrío recorre mi columna.**

 **-Mendokusai…-le escucho mascullar.**

 **-¡No te quejes!**

 **-Cálmate Ino. Deja de ser tan problemática.-Siento su mirada sobre mí.-Me alegra que hayas venido. Es lindo verte de nuevo.**

 **-Eso está bien…supongo…-¿Qué sentimiento es este? No lo estoy mirando y aun así estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué tiene él que me atrae?**

 **-Admito que me encanta tu nombre. Además, tu apariencia siempre me ha dicho que no te ves tan retraso como las otras amigas de Ino-me enojo con su comentario.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?-Le frunzo el ceño y él solo se ríe, lo que me cautiva al instante. Se ve muy tierno.**

 **-Tranquila, no te enojes, solo fue un comentario, nada fuera de lo normal. En fin, como te quiero mucho, haré lo que sea para que me recuerdes de nuevo-ubica su mano en mi cabeza y revuelve mi cabello, despeinándolo completamente.**

 **-¿Eso era necesario?-Le pregunto con la poca razón que me queda.**

 **-Sí, esta es una de las pocas formas de hacer que no te sientas incómoda, y mucho menos conmigo-sonríe ladinamente y no puedo evitar quedarme roja como un tomate.**

 **-Está bien-nos la pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo cosas de niños pequeños, hasta quedar saciados. Todos se van a sus casas, menos yo. Me quedo contemplando el cielo sentada en el pasto, admirando la forma en que la luna menguante le da un brillo especial a las estrellas.**

 **-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya se está haciendo tarde y puedes enfermarte-¿En qué momento llegó? Mi cuerpo se tensiona. Giro lentamente mi cuerpo y me topo con sus ojos. Por Kami, qué tono de café tan intenso.**

 **-Bueno, quise quedarme un rato más.**

 **-Ya veo.-Se sienta a mi lado y enfoca su vista en el cielo.-Parece que te gusta contemplar la noche.**

 **-Sí, ¿acaso tú no tienes un momento del día que admirar?-No sé ni siquiera por qué le pregunto eso. Es como si las palabras fluyeran así sin más.**

 **-Claro que lo tengo, todos tenemos uno. En mi caso, son las tardes nubladas.**

 **-¿Y por qué?-La curiosidad me gana. ¿Desde cuándo hago tantas preguntas seguidas? Espero que no se moleste por mi rara actitud. Un segundo, ¿por qué me preocupa eso? ¿Tiene alguna relevancia? Él solo es un extraño. Voltea su rostro para mirarme.**

 **-Porque me relaja. ¿Cuál es tu razón para contemplar la oscura noche?-Medito por un tiempo mi respuesta.**

 **-Bueno, solíamos observar las estrellas con mis padres y hermanos cada noche, era nuestra tradición familiar más usual; pero…-desvío la mirada y trato de ocultar las lágrimas que quieren apoderarse de mis ojos. ¿Por qué le estoy contando esto a él?-…de un día para otro se acabó.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-No es algo que me gustaría recordar; pero…por raro que suene…siento que puedo confiar en ti y decírtelo…-¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy diciendo? ¿En serio seré capaz de hablarle de mi pasado? ¿Me volví loca o qué? Me sonríe con ternura, se quita la chaqueta y me la pone para que no sienta frío-arigato.**

 **-No hay de qué. Honestamente, me siento halagado. Si me lo vas a decir, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Puedo esperar-respiro hondo y profundo.**

 **-Mis padres murieron en un incendio intentando salvarme a mí y mis hermanos. Después de todo eso, ellos dos comenzaron a buscar trabajo para mantenernos estables económicamente. Desde ese entonces, permanecí sola e intenté ser fuerte para no ser una carga para ambos. Un día, inesperadamente, Ino apareció en mi vida y me ayudó a avanzar y enfrentar mi situación. Por un instante, sentí que mi mundo podía cambiar para mejor; pero eso no logró que los recuerdos desaparecieran.**

 **-Debió de haber sido horrible. No puedo ponerme en tus zapatos y decir que te entiendo cuando en realidad no lo hago.**

 **-Agradezco tu honestidad.-Una sonrisa triste se posa en mis labios.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿qué querías decir con "eso no logró que los recuerdos desaparecieran"?**

 **-Siempre que contemplo las estrellas, todos los momentos en familia vuelven a mi mente, haciendo que quiera volver a esa época y jamás huir de ella-no aguanto más y me echo a llorar cual desamparada. Shikamaru me abraza y me aferra con firmeza a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué dejo que lo haga? ¿Por qué no lo alejo?**

 **-No puedes vivir en el pasado. Es cierto que hay que atesorar lo que vivimos tiempo atrás; pero hay parte de esos recuerdos que toca dejar en un lugar aparte para poder ser libre de alguna manera en el presente y mejorar el futuro-su voz es cálida y serena. Siento que esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes.**

 **-Lo sé; pero no puedo evitarlo. El cambio fue tan radical que yo…yo…**

 **-Tranquila, está bien llorar. Libera todos esos sentimientos que has reprimido por tanto. Eso te hará sentir mejor.-Acaricia mi cabello con dulzura-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea-me separo de él con una ceja enarcada.**

 **-¿Qué idea?**

 **-El ver las estrellas lo podemos volver nuestra tradición, bueno…si algún día llegas a considerarme parte de tu familia-lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos como mis cuencas me lo permiten. Sonrío. ¿Por qué le abro mi corazón de este modo? No lo entiendo. A su lado, siento una calidez que no sé explicar.**

 **-El día en que eso pase, te lo diré y será nuestra tradición a partir de ese instante.**

 **-Claro.-Mi mente comienza a recordar de nuevo. Esto ya lo había vivido antes, y justamente con él. Me levanto-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, estoy bien. Yo…tengo que irme.-Trato de correr; pero antes de dar un paso, Shikamaru agarra mi brazo.**

 **-Espera, no te vayas así. Si quieres, te puedo llevar a tu casa-me muerdo el labio inferior.**

 **-No es necesario, sé cómo llegar sin problema.-Lentamente, me volteo para encontrarme con su rostro. El corazón me late a mil y mi respiración es agitada.**

 **-¿Pudiste recordar algo?**

 **-¿Cómo lo…?**

 **-Tu mirada dice más de lo que crees mujer. Se ve que parte de tus recuerdos volvieron a tu memoria; pero tienes dudas con respecto a ello, ¿no es así?-¿Por qué me conoce tan bien? ¿Es cierto que hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo?**

 **-Sí, siento que hace tiempo estuve en esta misma situación contigo, y, muchas partes de mi personalidad cambiaron.**

 **-En un día así, fue que tú y yo nos conocimos.-Mi sorpresa no tarda en hacer presencia.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Ino te trajo a este mismo lugar, se peleó con Sakura como cada día y te presentó con los demás. Llegué tarde como para variar, me regañó mientras me jalaba de la oreja, me puso en frente tuyo. Nos vimos frente a frente por primera vez. Nos saludamos. Te dije que me gustaba tu nombre y que no tenías la apariencia de ser una chica retrasada como las otras que había conocido antes. Admito que hubo algo en ti que llamó mi atención. Te enojaste por el comentario y te pedí que te calmaras, puesto que mi intención no era ofenderte. Revolví tus cabellos y volviste a acudir a la ira y te expliqué que esa era la forma de hacerte sentir en confianza, sobre todo conmigo.**

 **-¿Y qué pasó después?**

 **-Nos divertimos toda la tarde hasta que todos decidieron irse, menos tú, que te quedaste mirando el cielo. Me senté a tu lado, tuvimos una grata conversación acerca de los momentos del día, me contaste una de las fases más duras de tu vida y decidimos llevar la carga de la pérdida de tus padres juntos. Ese ha sido uno de los días más especiales de mi vida, conocer a la chica con la habilidad de cambiar la vida de los otros con tan solo aparecer.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que…**

 **-Todo lo que viviste hoy, ya lo habías experimentado antes. Exactamente, a los 12.**

 **-Esto implica que, ¿te conocí a los 12 años?**

 **-Así es. Talvez de momento no lo tengas muy claro porque apenas estás recuperando los pedazos de tu memoria que te fueron arrebatados en el accidente.**

 **-Por eso es que estabas tan preocupado por mí.-Asiente. Caminamos sin prisa. No recuerdo con exactitud si fue en ese instante cuando lo conocí; pero sí hay algo claro. Él fue quien me dio su hombro aquella noche estrellada, y sentí libertad de dejar ir los bonitos momentos con mi familia. Supongo que no es mala persona.**

 **-Listo, llegamos.-Se rasca la nuca.-Qué camino tan largo. Casi me quedo sin piernas.**

 **-Qué vago. ¿En serio te cansaste por solo mover tus extremidades inferiores de manera constante en un trayecto de 500 metros?**

 **-Pues sí, ¿acaso tiene algo de raro? He sido un flojo desde que tengo uso de razón. No me juzgues, se le llama herencia familiar.**

 **-Yo diría más bien falta de ejercicio. No creo que tu madre sea así, ¿o sí?**

 **-No, en absoluto. Al contrario, esa mujer es igual o más problemática que tú.-Me cruzo de brazos.**

 **-¿Disculpa? ¿Me llamaste problemática?**

 **-Sí.-Dice con parsimonia, lo que me irrita más-¿Quieres que te lo defina?**

 **-¡No necesito que lo hagas! ¡Sé lo que significa!**

 **-Problemática…**

 **-¡Te dije que te callaras!**

 **-Estas peleas entre ustedes me traen tantos recuerdos-volteo mi rostro y me encuentro con la cara de felicidad de mi hermano.**

 **-Gaara, ¿cuándo…?**

 **-Hola hermanita. Veo que estabas tan ensimismada discutiendo con Shikamaru que ni te percataste que había abierto la puerta hace más de quince minutos.**

 **-Hola Gaara. Te ves bien.**

 **-Ahórrate los cumplidos Nara. Bueno, ¿cómo les fue?**

 **-Genial. Siento que pude despejar mi mente de todo esto por un buen rato.-Sonrío.**

 **-Ya veo. Me alegro. Te agradezco que la hayas traído, porque con lo despistada que es en muchas ocasiones, se habría perdido.**

 **-¡Claro que no!-Lo oigo reírse. Me volteo y lo encaro.**

 **-¡¿De verdad esto te parece gracioso imbécil?!-Trato de fulminarlo con la mirada; sin embargo, es como si la ignorara-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!**

 **-Lo sé, es que el comentario de tu hermano fue muy bueno-lo agarro de la camisa y lo acerco a mí.**

 **-Es mejor que pares de reír o verás mi puño en tu cara, ¿te quedó claro?-Sonríe ladinamente.**

 **-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos tan pegados que podría besarte en este mismo momento?-Mis ojos se abren exuberantemente. Lo suelto y desvío la mirada con las mejillas rojas cual tomate. Gaara se ríe.**

 **-De verdad que ustedes se ven muy bien juntos.**

 **-¿Yo con él? ¿Cómo crees? No es mi tipo.**

 **-¿Estás segura? Porque para mí sí es el indicado.**

 **-¡Cállate!-En serio que me irrita cuando no me dan la razón-Como sea, ya es hora de que te vayas baka. Es tarde.**

 **-¿Te preocupa que algo me pase en el camino?-Me mira de manera pícara.**

 **-No, nada que ver. Solo es que estoy cansada de verte. Así que, adiós-entro y le cierro la puerta en la cara. Suspiro. Mi otro hermano está recostado en el sofá viendo televisión.**

 **-Vaya, esa escena estuvo mejor que la novela. Me habría gustado que lo hubieras golpeado en la cara. Lástima que te contuviste. Es obvio que te gusta mucho-me sobresalto.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Kankuro?! ¡No me interesa para nada!**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Ni un poquito?-Comienzo a divagar. ¿Por qué estoy dudando de mis sentimientos?**

 **-Ni un poquito. Es un idiota, vago…con ojos cafés brillantes, mirada tierna, una perfecta y única sonrisa ladina…**

 **-¿Y dices que no te gusta? Claro, y yo soy Bill Gates. Por favor Temari, no te engañes a ti misma. Es cierto que tu cabeza no puede recordarlo como alguien cercano; pero tu corazón no ha podido olvidar lo que sientes por él.**

 **-Gaara apóyame.**

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga? Kankuro tiene razón.**

 **-Como sea, ya es hora de dormir.**

 **-Está bien-subo a mi cuarto. Se ve tal cual lo dejé. Hay un retrato en la pared. En este, se encuentran cuatro personas. Tres de ellos somos mis hermanos y yo, y el otro…no lo conozco. Entonces, ¿por qué me veo tan sonriente a su lado? ¿Quién será? Aunque no esté segura, parece que es alguien de mucha confianza.**

 **-Es una linda foto, ¿verdad?-Me volteo y Gaara se encuentra apoyado en la puerta. Le sonrío.**

 **-Sí-Se acerca a mí-¿Quién es él?-Señalo al niño desconocido.**

 **-¿Él? Shikamaru.**

 **-¿Qué?-Eso sí que es inesperado.**

 **-Sí, es él. Esto fue en tu cumpleaños número catorce. Estabas tan contenta de poder celebrar aquella ocasión a su lado. Fue la primera vez que te vi tan feliz desde la muerte de mamá y papá. Por alguna razón, él te hacía reír a cada rato.**

 **-Ya veo. A veces me duele el haberlo olvidado-mi hermano me da un beso en la frente.**

 **-Poco a poco lo irás recordando. Alguien tan importante en tu vida no se olvida tan fácil.**

 **-Supongo que así es.**

 **-Descansa.**

 **-Tú igual-sale y cierra detrás de sí. Me recuesto en mi cama con la foto entre mis brazos. Veo que eres alguien significativo en mi vida Nara. Ojalá y todo pueda volver a ser como antes.**

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Vaya, hace rato que no actualizaba esta historia. Creo que ya la estaba extrañando, al igual que muchos de ustedes. De verdad lo siento.

¿Temari podrá recuperar sus recuerdos? Díganme en los comentarios.

-Shika: Es duro verla en ese estado. Es increíble que me haya olvidado.

-Yo: Relájate Nara. Ya te recordará. No te preocupes tanto.

-Tayu: De todas formas, si no lo recuerda, yo me puedo quedar con él.

-Yo: En tus sueños Tayuya. Ni creas que lo voy a permitir. No eres la mujer ideal para Shika.

-Tayu: Claro que lo soy, ¿verdad amor? (Agarra del brazo a Shikamaru)

-Shika. En absoluto, y ya suéltame (Se libera de sus garras)

-Los tres: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Encuentro en la Biblioteca

Capítulo 9

Encuentro en la Biblioteca

Pov Shikamaru

 **Voy caminando derechito a mi casa. La verdad no es que tenga otra opción. Acabo de dejar a Temari en la suya. Siento que alguien me persigue, ¿será que me van a robar? No tengo idea. En fin, mejor continúo con mi camino. Y siguen detrás de mí, ¿a quién le gusta fregarme tanto?**

 **-Sal de donde quiera que estés, acosador. No te tengo miedo si es lo que crees.-Una pequeña sombra se pone en frente mío. Por la silueta, probablemente se trate de una mujer. Por Kami, esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿De todas las personas que me pueden perseguir tiene que ser ella? Qué chiste de tan mal gusto.**

 **-¡Hola Shika!-Dice esa irritante pelirroja con una emoción incontenible. Corre hacia mí para abrazarme. Me hago a un lado, y sin que lo esperara, la mujer pierde el equilibrio y cae de cara contra el suelo. La ventaja es que alcanza a poner las manos. Se voltea y me mira.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tayuya? ¿No te cansas de andar detrás de mí?**

 **-No, en absoluto. Eres el amor de mi vida, jamás podría cansarme de ti.-Se levanta y se sacude la mugre.**

 **-Sí que eres un fastidio. ¿No entiendes que yo ya no siento nada por ti? Además, creo que nunca lo hice.**

 **-Claro que lo hiciste Shika. Me amaste como nunca has podido amar a alguien en tu vida. Todos los momentos que vivimos fueron hermosos e inolvidables.**

 **-Talvez para ti; pero no del todo para mí. Cuando volví a ver a Temari, supe que realmente era ella de quien he estado enamorado todo este tiempo. Hagas lo que hagas, no puedes cambiar lo que siento.**

 **-Lo sé, no existe ningún modo en el que pueda conquistarte; sin embargo, tú tampoco lo lograrás con esa rubia. Te guste o no, esa es la realidad a la que debes enfrentarte.-Pone sus manos en su cintura y me mira con determinación. ¿Por qué se ve tan segura de lo que dice?**

 **-¿Qué intentas decir?-Cada vez esta situación me confunde más.**

 **-Es como si no quisieras reconocerlo. Esa chica perdió la memoria, es inútil que te recuerde. Lo más probable es que su amnesia sea permanente.-No entiendo a qué quiere llegar con todo esto.**

 **-Dime una cosa, ¿tuviste algo que ver con el accidente de Temari? Porque según tus palabras, eso es lo que parece.-Suelta una carcajada estilo villano de película-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?**

 **-¿En serio piensas que me esforzaría en una cosa como esa? Por favor, no voy a perder mi tiempo de ese modo, y mucho menos con alguien tan inferior a mí. No vale la pena.**

 **-Pues conociéndote, no dudaría en que podrías haberlo hecho. No estás tan cuerda como lo aparentas.**

 **-Como sea, cuando realmente te des cuenta de que Sabaku No Temari no es la chica ideal para ti, vendrás desesperado ante mí y te arrodillarás suplicándome que volvamos a ser novios.**

 **-Definitivamente, estás loca y necesitas buscar ayuda con urgencia. Sigue soñando que voy a ir a rogarte que vuelvas conmigo si eres tú la que lo está haciendo en estos momentos.-Rechista y me acerca a ella, agarrándome de la camisa. Se relame los labios con lascivia.**

 **-Pronto volverás a ser mío, Nara Shikamaru. Huir de mí es imposible. Siempre me tendrás cerca, incluso en tus peores pesadillas.-Me suelto de su agarre, tomando su muñeca.**

 **-Si fueras hombre, ya te habría golpeado por eso. No arruines más mi vida, porque no te dejaré volver a pertenecer a ella. Y, tengo la certeza de que Temari volverá a recordarme, solo es cuestión de tiempo, porque ningún obstáculo podrá eliminar nuestro amor.-Vuelve a reírse. En serio, da miedo cuando sus facetas cambian de un momento a otro. Es peor que mi madre.**

 **-¿Llamas a lo que existe entre ella y tú "amor"? Qué buena broma. Lo que hay entre tú y yo, sí es algo a lo que se le puede denominar como amor.-Ahora soy yo quien me río.**

 **-Lo tuyo no es amor, es posesión y una dependencia a tener a alguien cerca porque te asusta quedarte sola al final.-Frunce el entrecejo, y una vez más, cede ante las risas.**

 **-De verdad que eres bueno para hacer chistes Shika. Espero que te quede claro que nuestro destino está conectado, y seremos felices juntos.**

 **-Claro que no. Mi destino está ligado con el de Temari. No lo puedes evitar.-Me doy media vuelta, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y continúo con mi travesía.**

 **-¿Y qué piensas hacer si ella jamás vuelve a recordarte?-Detengo mis pasos y sonrío sin mirarla.**

 **-Volveré a enamorarla, así de simple.-Sigo caminando sin prestarle atención a lo que esa mujer reclama. Al final, se rinde y me deja en paz. Al llegar a mi residencia, abro la puerta y lo primero con lo que mis ojos se encuentran es a mi madre enojada y con una espátula en la mano. ¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Papá le habrá dicho algo que no la hizo feliz o está molesta por qué llegué un poco tarde?**

 **-¡¿Me vas a explicar dónde te habías metido jovencito?!-Algo me dice que en cualquier momento va a golpearme con ese utensilio de cocina y no viviré para contarlo.**

 **-Ya déjalo mujer. Shikamaru es dueño de su vida, y si llegó hasta ahora, tuvo que tener una buena razón.-Voltea el rostro, aún de mal genio, y encara a mi padre quien yace recostado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.**

 **-¡Cállate Shikaku! ¡No seas tan blando con él!-Oigo que suspira.**

 **-Como sea, si quieres darle una reprimenda, al menos hazlo dentro de la casa o los vecinos van a creer que esto es un abuso infantil y podrían acusarte.-Mamá aprieta los puños y da un paso atrás.**

 **-¡Métete rápido antes de que cambie de opinión!-Ingreso a toda mecha. La puerta se cierra de un portazo. Ella se acerca a mí y olfatea mi ropa. ¿y ahora qué mosca le picó?**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Huelo mal?**

 **-¡¿Qué hacías con esa cualquiera?!-Me quedo anonadado.**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-¡A mí no me puede engañar! ¡¿Por qué estabas con Tayuya?! ¡¿No se supone que ya no es nada tuyo?!**

 **-Y no lo es.-Trago saliva.**

 **-¡Explícate entonces! ¡¿Por qué tus ropas tienen su esencia?!-¿En serio mi ropa huele a Tayuya? Que yo recuerde, solo le toqué la muñeca, nada más.**

 **-Está bien; pero por lo menos baja la espátula para que pueda hablar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Escucha a tu hijo por una vez Yoshino.**

 **-¡No eres nadie para decirme eso! ¡Tú casi nunca le prestas atención!**

 **-Baja el arma, antes de que alguien salga herido. Ya de por sí mis oídos lo están por tus gritos de mujer problemática.**

 **-¡Cierra el pico!-Mamá toma aire y relaja el cuerpo.-Te escucho hijo, ¿qué pasó exactamente?-Relato toda la historia con lujo de detalles, o sino, mi mamá me podría llegar a dar un buen golpe con una olla. Y sí, es capaz de hacer eso.**

 **-Y más o menos eso fue todo.**

 **-Menos mal no pasó a mayores, porque si esa pelirroja vuelve a poner un solo pie en el piso de mi casa, no tendré compasión.**

 **-Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.-Papá se levanta del sillón y abraza a mi madre por el hombro.**

 **-Bueno, ya escuchaste lo que querías. ¿Ves que no tenías nada de lo que preocuparte? Shikamaru ya es un hombre maduro, y sabe lo que le conviene y lo que no. A veces deberías dejar de sobreprotegerlo tanto. A este paso, lo volverás un mimado.**

 **-Como si tú no lo fueras ya.-Me río ante el comentario. Como siempre, esa mujer no anda con pelos en la lengua.**

 **-En fin, ya es hora de dormir, mañana tienes que madrugar a otro día de escuela.**

 **-Está bien. Buenas noches.-Subo a mi cuarto y me recuesto en la cama. Mis ojos no pueden evitar fijarse en una foto que está colgada en la pared. Me levanto y la tomo. Estamos Temari, sus hermanos y yo. Recuerdo perfectamente este día. Era el cumpleaños número catorce de mi amiga. Nos la estábamos pasando en grande.**

 **-Ese fue un gran día para ti, ¿no es así hijo?-Me volteo.**

 **-Papá, ¿hace cuánto estás…?**

 **-No mucho la verdad. Recuerdo que ese día llegaste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa chica siempre te ha hecho sonreír de ese modo. Nunca te había visto tan feliz al lado de alguien.**

 **-Sí, es con la única con quien no tengo miedo de mostrar mi lado más sensible. La que me hace reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Con quien puedo estar feliz a cada rato a pesar de que nada alrededor sea tan bueno.**

 **-Lo sé. Siempre supe que ella era la chica para ti, y que, pasase lo que pasase, y si la vida los separaba, al final, volverían a encontrarse y se quedarían juntos por siempre.-Pequeñas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.**

 **-Cuánto daría porque ella me recordara.**

 **-Y lo hará, no pierdas todavía la fe. Su vínculo es muy fuerte, y esto no hará que eso cambie.**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón.-Papá se acerca y nos abrazamos. En este tipo de situaciones es cuando el calor de un padre es reconfortante y te da fuerza para seguir adelante. Revuelve mis cabellos.**

 **-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante.**

 **-Sí, eso espero.**

 **-Descansa-cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Vuelvo a acostarme, esta vez, con un hermoso recuerdo entre mis manos y me quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente, el sol vuelve a arruinar mi sueño. Mendokusai. Me arreglo y bajo al comedor para desayunar.**

 **-¿Cómo amanece mi niño favorito?-Pregunta mamá con dulzura mientras me sirve huevos con tocino. De verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres, un día quieren asesinarte y al otro están felices de verte. Qué problemático.**

 **-Mamá, soy tu único hijo por si no lo sabías.-Refunfuña. Creo que no debí haber dicho eso.**

 **-Agradece que estoy siendo cariñosa contigo. Cómete eso rápido. No quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde al colegio.**

 **-¿Cuándo he llegado tarde a estudiar?**

 **-¿En serio necesitas que te conteste?-Y una vez más, su actitud conmigo cambió. Muchas veces no me entra en la cabeza cómo papá la soporta tanto, y en todas las ocasiones que se lo he preguntado, me ha dicho lo mismo: "Porque la amo a pesar de cómo es". Sigo sin entender esa respuesta.**

 **Termino de comer y me voy al colegio, Al llegar, mis ojos no pueden evitar enfocarse en Temari. Se ve tan linda. Se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando.**

 **-¿Qué tanto miras baka?-Parece que hoy despertó del lado equivocado de la cama.**

 **-Nada en especial, solo que sigues con el mismo peinado con el que iniciaste este año. Pensé que ibas a volver al anterior.**

 **-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Para que lo sepas, no lo hice por ti.**

 **-¿No? ¿Entonces qué razón tuviste para cambiar tu estilo de peinado?**

 **-Lo hice por…-Se queda pensativa y pone su dedo índice sobre su barbilla.-En fin, no tengo que darte explicaciones al respecto.-Se aleja de mí.**

 **-Por cierto, te ves muy linda el día de hoy.-Se detiene en seco y se limita a observarme de reojo.**

 **-Ahórrate los piropos, porque conmigo no funcionan.-Se pierde de mi vista; pero esta vez, no me voy a rendir. Ino aparece detrás de mí y me pega un susto de infarto. Me volteo y la miro con hastío.**

 **-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Matarme?**

 **-Sí que eres exagerado Shikamaru. Mejor dime cuál es la siguiente parte del plan "recuperando el corazón de la bella e ideal Sabaku No Temari".**

 **-¿En serio le pusiste ese nombre?**

 **-Sí, ¿no suena genial?**

 **-A mí me deja con un trauma.**

 **-Es porque no tienes estilo para designarle un nombre a una misión.**

 **-Sí, lo que digas. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Le pedirás a Temari que te consiga uno de los libros de historia que se encuentran en la biblioteca, de esos que están justo en una de las estanterías que no alcanza. Eso es todo. Yo me haré cargo del resto.**

 **-Está bien, si eso es lo que necesitas.-Entramos a clase. Después de un par de horas, llega el descanso y todos salen a comer. Ino comienza con el plan. Temari accede ante la petición y se dirige a la biblioteca. La sigo sin levantar sospechas. Al entrar, finjo que estoy buscando información para un proyecto. La veo; está de puntas tratando de alcanzar el libro. Me acerco con cautela.**

 **-Carajo, ¿por qué tiene que estar tan alto? En primer lugar, ¿por qué le dije que haría esto por ella? No tenía problema en venir a conseguirlo por su propia cuenta. A veces quisiera dejar de ser tan servicial; pero está en mi naturaleza, no es algo que pueda evitar. Así fui educada-¿Incluso te quejas contigo misma mujer? En fin, será mejor que siga con mi plan.**

 **-Permíteme.-Tomo el libro y lo pongo directamente en sus manos.**

 **-Qué forma tan indirecta de decir que soy bajita-se cruza de brazos.**

 **-Mujer, decir un simple gracias no va a matarte.-Se queda impactada por unos segundos, y una vez más, recobra su compostura orgullosa.**

 **-No te pedí que me ayudaras. Yo podía haberlo obtenido si me hubiera esforzado más.-Me río.**

 **-Ni aunque te hubieras puesto de puntas como las bailarinas de ballet habrías conseguido llegar. Además, no te costaba nada usar la escalera que por una buena razón se encuentra aquí.**

 **-¿Para qué? ¿Caerme de cabeza contra el suelo? Olvídalo, yo paso.**

 **-No habrías tenido tal accidente.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?**

 **-Porque yo habría llegado a tiempo para atraparte. Nunca te dejaría caer. Aunque no lo recuerdes todavía, hemos sido amigos durante años.**

 **-Lo que implica que, ¿puedo confiar en ti porque nunca vas a defraudarme?**

 **-Exacto, ni siquiera si me pagaran un montón de dinero, no sería capaz. Te quiero mucho.-Me rasco la nuca algo incómodo por la última frase que se me salió. Justo en el momento menos indicado. Temari se queda mirándome con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.-Gomen, no quise…**

 **-No pasa nada, yo también siento que en algún punto llegué a quererte mucho. No sé…por qué…es extraño, ¿no?**

 **-No lo creo.**

 **-Entiendo.**

 **-Esto podría sonar un tanto descortés; pero, ¿aceptarías un abrazo del mayor vago del mundo y confidente tuyo?**

 **-¿Eh?-Creo que ahora sí la embarré con ganas.**

 **-Otra vez lo hice. De verdad que no sé lo que me sucede, yo…**

 **-De acuerdo.-Me quedo anonadado.**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo.-Su semblante cambia de nuevo.-Eso sí, si te sobrepasas conmigo, te parto la cara.**

 **-Sí, ya lo sé.**

 **-Más te vale.-Nos estrechamos en los brazos del otro y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo. Su olor no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo, y no puedo decir que me gusta, porque me encanta. Nos separamos. Intento recuperar la compostura.**

 **-¿Qué dices si te invito a tomar un café?-Enarca una ceja.**

 **-¿Tienes dinero para pagarme uno?**

 **-¿Por quién me tomas? Siempre estoy preparado para lo que sea que implique gastar plata.-Me hago el ofendido. Por alguna extraña razón, todo está fluyendo como ese día.**

 **-Pues con esa cara de mendigo no parece.**

 **-No te hagas la difícil y dame una respuesta.-Me mira pensativa por unos segundos. Al final, suspira.**

 **-Bien, no me voy a negar a tu invitación. Así que andando.**

 **-Sabía que no te ibas a poder resistir. Tu obsesión por ese líquido es mortal.-Sus ojos se abren de par en par, y se agarra la cabeza al tiempo que cae de rodillas. Su respiración se oye agitada.**

 **-No puede ser…**

 **-¿Estás bien?-Parece pasmada por algo-¿Recordaste algo?**

 **-Este momento ya había pasado entre nosotros, ¿verdad?-Suspiro.**

 **-Así es.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto está pasando de nuevo?**

 **-Para que tu mente recupere aquellos momentos llenos de felicidad que tuvimos los dos.-Me mira fijamente.**

 **-¿Quién eres en verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Quería olvidarte o fue el destino?-Las lágrimas caen una por una.**

 **-Sé que estás confundida con esta situación; sin embargo, tienes que seguir siendo fuerte. Tengo la certeza de que algún día mi rostro te será familiar. Yo aún no pierdo la esperanza al respecto, así que tú tampoco lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?-Se limpia con el antebrazo.**

 **-Poco a poco esto tiene que funcionar, ¿no? Voy a creer en que así será.-Le sonrío con ternura.**

 **-¿Todavía quieres ese café?-Asiente y tomamos rumbo a la cafetería para tomar lo que le había prometido. Al terminar, la acompaño hasta su casa.**

 **-Por fin estamos aquí. Fue un largo día; pero valió la pena.**

 **-¿Por qué valió la pena si fue tan largo para ti?**

 **-Bueno, porque la pasamos juntos y nos divertimos, ¿o acaso te aburriste a mi lado?**

 **-Para ser sincera no. En realidad, fue divertido, más de lo que hubiera esperado.**

 **-Me alegra que mi presencia te agrade.-Sonríe con orgullo.**

 **-No es que me alegre de a mucho, solo que no tengo a nadie más con quien pasar un rato.**

 **-Sí, claro. Admite que te gusta estar conmigo.-Le sonrío ladinamente, y ella suelta una pequeña risita.**

 **-Bueno, de pronto un poco.**

 **-Algo es algo. En fin, descansa.**

 **-Adiós.-Abre la puerta y entra. No tengo más opción que devolverme a mi casa. Con el tiempo, me está volviendo a conocer. Eso es bueno. Al final, terminaremos juntos. Estoy seguro de ello. Doy media vuelta para iniciar mi camino.**

 **-Espera Nara.-Aquella voz me detiene. Volteo con lentitud y me encuentro con esos ojos.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Kankuro? ¿Todo está en orden?**

 **-Sí, perfectamente. Solo quería…-Se rasca la cabeza con incomodidad. Gaara aparece también con los brazos cruzados y su típico semblante frío y algo macabro.**

 **-Vamos hermano, no es tan difícil de decir. Sabes que es necesario que lo sepa.-El pelirrojo le da unos suaves codazos en el brazo.**

 **-Gracias por haber traído a Temari a casa y...-Suspira.**

 **-¿Y? Vamos Kankuro, termina la frase. No te vas a morir. Deja tu orgullo de hermano mayor a un lado, ¿quieres?-Sigo sin entender nada; pero bueno, así son ellos dos, ¿qué se puede hacer?**

 **-Y lamento el haberte lastimado por lo que le pasó a nuestra hermana.-Lo dice tan rápido que de milagro le entiendo. Pongo una mano en su hombro.**

 **-No hay problema. Ambos saben que siempre voy a estar para ella, así me odie y me quiera lejos de su vida.**

 **-La amas de verdad, ¿no es así?**

 **-Más que a mi propia vida.**

 **-Menos mal que es ella y no Tayuya. Por Kami, ¿quién tiene tan mal gusto en esta vida a la hora de elegir a una mujer? Primero, no tiene ni una muestra gratis de pechos, no sé si es peor ella o Sakura; y segundo, no tiene retaguardia. Se supone que los hombres necesitamos donde agarrar y disfrutar. No sé quién es más fea, si ella o Matsuri.-Al finalizar su plática, el castaño se tapa la boca. Qué imbécil. Acaba de despertar a la bestia. Si no lo detiene, esto se pondrá feo.**

 **-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué mi novia no es atractiva?-Es como si lo fuera a fusilar con la mirada.**

 **-No hermano, etto…yo…no quise ofenderte. Gomen.-Hace una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento, lo que relaja el instinto asesino del pelirrojo.**

 **-En fin, tal parece que lo entiendes. No te haré daño. Ya puedes levantarte.-A veces quisiera saber cuál de estos tres hermanos da más miedo. El mayor se enloquece y destruye todo a su paso. El del medio, se ve extremadamente intimidante con aquella mirada tan fría que posee y esa paciencia e inteligencia que combinan a la perfección. Y la menor, que es la fusión perfecta de los dos anteriores.**

 **-Bueno, yo creo que es mejor que me vaya. No quiero seguir estorbando.**

 **-Pero no lo haces. Si quieres pasa. Podemos ofrecerte un vaso con agua. Temari ya está durmiendo, así que no te afanes por ella-¿Me rehúso o acepto la oferta? Ni idea cuál opción es peor. Por un lado si digo que no, Gaara probablemente se ponga de mal humor y Kankuro me persiga, y si acepto, va a ser lo más incómodo que haya padecido en toda mi vida. Supongo que no tengo muchas alternativas.**

 **-Muy bien. No es una mala idea.-Me río con nerviosismo. Se hacen a un lado y entro en la residencia. Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Se siente…reconfortante. Tomo asiento en el comedor y me sirven un vaso de agua tal como me habían propuesto. Se sientan conmigo y un silencio sepulcral se forma. Gaara decide romper el hielo.**

 **-Aún recuerdo cuando nuestra hermana se enteró de tu noviazgo con esa odiosa pelirroja. Al principio, no le entraba en la cabeza, y luego se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Incluso, no quiso comer el resto del día.**

 **-¿Tanto le afectó?**

 **-¿Y qué esperabas? Ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoció, porque fuiste tú quien le hizo creer, y confiar en los demás.**

 **-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?**

 **-Créeme que intentó decírtelo en más de una ocasión; pero por las circunstancias, siempre algo lo evitaba. Desde hace mucho estuvo dispuesta a confesarte sus sentimientos, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ello.**

 **-Ya veo. En parte se nota que soy un idiota al ni siquiera haberlo notado un poco.**

 **-No es que seas idiota, sino inocente con respecto al tema. No fue sino hasta que empezaste a tener una relación seria que finalmente pudiste comprenderlo.**

 **-Tal parece que es así.-Suenan pisadas en las escaleras. Giro mi cabeza y con lo que me encuentro es con nada más y nada menos que una Temari adormilada. Un segundo, está…**

 **-¿Por qué no se acuestan de una vez a dormir? ¿No se supone que mañana deben ir a…trabajar?-Me mira y sus ojos se abren como platos. Observa las pintas que lleva y pega un grito que casi nos deja sordos. Se cubre con sus brazos lo que más puede. No sé quién de los dos está más abochornado, si ella o yo.**

 **-Hermana, podemos explicarlo.**

 **-¡Carajo! ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí antes de que lo mate!-No voy a negar que no se ve hermosa solo en esa ropa interior morada. Nunca pensé que dormiría así. Sigo helado y contemplando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.**

 **-Ya la escuchaste, es mejor que te vayas.-Me levanto sin quitarle la vista de encima. Por Kami, tiene unas piernas tan bien formadas y con bastante carne, cintura pequeña, pechos perfectos y moldeables. Recibo un almohadazo en mi cara y vuelvo a la realidad.**

 **-¡¿Acaso no me pusiste atención?! ¡Te dije que te vayas de mi casa pervertido!**

 **-Tranquila, ya entendí.-Salgo corriendo y cierro la puerta. Apoyo la espalda en esta y relajo mi respiración. Eso fue muy intenso. Mi mente no puede sacar la imagen de esa silueta tan perfecta. Todavía me escurre la baba. Qué asco. Me limpio la boca. Me dispongo a irme y una vez más, escucho que el pomo se mueve. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿En serio no me puedo ir a mi casa tranquilo?**

 **-Disculpa ese momento tan incómodo viejo.**

 **-Kankuro…**

 **-Por lo general, nuestra hermana se levanta por las noches para buscar agua, y suele hacerlo en paños menores, para al final, sí dormirse.**

 **-Está bien. Admito que fue algo incómodo para mí, ya que nunca había visto a una mujer semidesnuda-¿Por qué tuve que confesar eso? Ahora la situación es más incómoda que antes. El castaño me observa fijamente y luego se echa a reír.**

 **-Sí que eres muy inocente en estos aspectos de la vida Nara, y virgen. En lo personal me sorprende, ya que pues estuviste ennoviado por un tiempo.**

 **-Pero a ella jamás la miré de ese modo. Creo que no lo he hecho con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera estuve cerca de consumar el acto.**

 **-Se me olvidaba que todavía eres un niño al igual que Temari en lo que consta de las relaciones amorosas y el sexo salvaje. Está bien, no te culpo. A tu edad, yo también era así.-Esa declaración me acaba de dejar atónito.**

 **-¿De verdad? No pareciera.**

 **-Pero lo fui. En fin, supongo que es mejor que deje de molestarte con este tipo de temas. Vete a dormir antes de que se te haga más tarde.**

 **-Está bien. Buenas noches.-Me voy a mi casa. Al llegar, entro despacio para no alarmar los oídos de mis padres. Menos mal que las luces están apagadas.**

 **-Bonitas horas de llegar, ¿no Shikamaru?-Me estremezco. Qué susto el que acabo de pegarme.**

 **-Agradece que soy yo el que sigue despierto y no tu madre, porque de ser así, ya estarías muerto.-Y para variar, está leyendo el periódico otra vez.**

 **-¿Por qué eres tú el que está fuera de la cama y no mamá?**

 **-Los papeles se rotaron supongo.-Enarco una ceja.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Bueno, no. De hecho era Yoshino quien quería permanecer despierta para esperarte y darte una buena muenda. Tuve que convencerla de que yo me haría cargo de esto.**

 **-¿Cómo lo lograste?**

 **-Mucho esfuerzo físico y mental, no necesitas saber nada más.**

 **-Entiendo. Ya es muy tarde, así que me iré a la cama. Necesito un respiro de todo lo que pasó hoy.-Voy a las escaleras; pero antes de pisar el primer escalón, su voz me detiene.**

 **-Viste algo que no debías, ¿me equivoco?-El recuerdo de una de las mejores facetas del cuerpo de Temari vuelve a mi mente, y el sudor cae por mi rostro. Debería sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza.**

 **-No, no vi nada raro. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?**

 **-A pesar de que todo está en oscuridad, se ve con claridad que te sientes abochornado y tus cachetes están más rojos que un tomate. No puedes engañarme.**

 **-En serio, no vi nada fuera de lo común. No saques conclusiones de la nada.**

 **-Contemplaste el cuerpo de Temari en el momento menos indicado, ¿verdad?-Trago saliva y suspiro.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Ya me lo imaginaba. Poco a poco mi hijo va creciendo.**

 **-Cállate.**

 **-De acuerdo, mejor dejo de molestarte. Ya vete a descansar.-Entro en mi cuarto y me encierro. Acomodo mi cuerpo en la cama. Mañana debo seguir con mi plan. Al final, vas a recordarme mujer, tenlo por seguro.**

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por si no lo sabían, una vez más les informo que me creé un perfil en wattpad. De momento, no he subido nada; pero es para que vayan y me sigan. Por favor, se los agradecería mucho.

-Tayu: ¿Por qué haces tanto jaleo? ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme a Shika para mí sola?

-Yo: Es como si todo te entrara por un oído y te saliera por el otro. Ya te lo dije, él nunca será de tu propiedad. Deja de esforzarte.

-Tayu: No eres nadie para impedir que él se quede a mi lado.

-Yo: Claro que puedo impedirlo. Soy la escritora. (Chasqueo mis dedos y Tayuya desaparece) Sí qué puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Regalo de Cumpleaños

Capítulo 10

Regalo de Cumpleaños

Pov Temari

 **Todavía no puedo creer que ese idiota me viera así. Qué vergüenza. Cómo quisiera que la tierra me tragara ahora mismo. Es la primera vez que un hombre fuera de mi familia me ve semidesnuda. Y de todos los que podían ser, tenía que ser él. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que lo miraré a la cara después de ese momento tan bochornoso? Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor.**

 **-Eso sí que debió de ser incómodo. Bueno, la ventaja es que fue el chico que te gusta y no otro.-El comentario de Kankuro me genera ira y aprieto los puños con fuerza.**

 **-¡Por Kami, ese baka no me gusta ni cinco! ¡Ahora tendré que cambiarme el nombre, apariencia, y desaparecer de la ciudad! ¡No quiero tener que verlo de nuevo!-Mis hermanos sueltan una carcajada.**

 **-Sí que te gusta exagerar, ¿no? Solo te vio en ropa interior. Agradece que no bajaste desnuda, o hubiera sido más incómodo. Además, no te sientas tan mal, él disfrutó con el paraíso que tuvo ante sus ojos por casi un minuto entero.-Mis mejillas comienzan a arder al recordar la escena. ¿Por qué a mí?**

 **-¡Tú solo dices eso porque has estado con la secretaria en más de una ocasión!**

 **-Oye, con ella no te metas.**

 **-¡Me vale! ¡Se suponía que algo como esto no debía pasar! ¡¿Y qué hacía aquí todavía si ya le había dicho adiós?!-Gaara y Kankuro se miran nerviosos. Eso ya me lo dice todo, o al menos en parte.-No me digan que ustedes le permitieron quedarse.-Vuelven a cruzar miradas. Ya sé cuál es la respuesta.**

 **-Etto…nosotros…-Kankuro se rasca la nuca-¿De verdad es necesario que te lo expliquemos?-Frunzo el ceño. Puedo ser la menor de esta familia; pero sé cómo hacer que ellos escupan la información que necesito.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Bien, tú ganas. Lo invitamos a entrar. No creímos que justo esta noche bajarías a buscar un vaso con agua, porque no es algo que pase todos los días.-Me cruzo de brazos. No puedo creer que mis hermanos puedan ser tan serviciales. A cualquier otro hombre lo habrían sacado a patadas. ¿Así de importante es él que ellos dos lo soportan?**

 **-Ya veo.-Suspiro.**

 **-Bueno, hermanita, mírale el lado positivo, al menos papá no está, sino, habría perdido el control y en lugar de una almohada, hubiera lanzado un zapato, porque abusaron visualmente de su pequeña, y estaríamos metidos en un lío en este momento.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón. Talvez exageré un poco. Es que es horrible que a uno lo miren casi empeloto, y más la persona que, por alguna extraña razón, te atrae y no tienes las palabras suficientes para explicarlo porque no recuerdas quién es ni la razón por la cual apareció en tu vida-¿En serio eso acaba de salir de mi boca? Mi hermano castaño sonríe con malicia.**

 **-¿No habías dicho que no te gustaba?-Me vuelvo a ruborizar. Carajo, debería dejar de decir cosas sin pensar.**

 **-Bueno, etto…yo…es complicado, ¿sí? Mi cerebro dice que no él no es nada para mí, ni siquiera alguien a quien pueda llamar compañero; pero mi corazón late a mil cada vez que estoy con él, y me pongo nerviosa, y quiero abrazarlo, cogerle la mano, besarlo.-Suspiro.-De verdad que no tengo idea de lo que me pasa con ese sujeto.**

 **-Es simple, estás enamorada y no puedes evitarlo. Es normal sentir ese tipo de afecto por una persona. A mí me pasó lo mismo con Matsuri. El amor siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas; y aunque todavía no lo tengas muy claro, lo sentiste desde el primer día que lo conociste.-Las palabras de Gaara me hacen pensar. De pronto debería darle una oportunidad y formar un nuevo vínculo de ceros. Es probable que funcione y entienda por qué me importa tanto.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón hermano.-Sonrío y él me responde del mismo modo.**

 **-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, esta vez de verdad. No queremos que surjan más inconvenientes.**

 **-Es cierto. Buenas noches.-Subo a mi cuarto y me tiro de un salto a la cama. Quedo dormida al instante. Me despierto como cada mañana. Menos mal que hoy es fin de semana. Podré darme un buen descanso. En pijama, porque ya quedé con un trauma por lo de ayer, bajo las escaleras para desayunar. Entro a la cocina y saco el pan y la mantequilla. Lo unto y me siento en el comedor. Hay una nota sobre la mesa.**

" _ **Hermanita, desafortunadamente hoy no tuvimos más opción que ir a trabajar ya que un proyecto se atrasó. Así que, tenemos que cooperar entre todos, y por cooperar me refiero a que solo papá y yo lo haremos todo, ya que está claro que Kankuro se quedará dormido en su escritorio de nuevo. En fin, esperamos que no te aburras tanto. De todos modos, hablamos con Ino para que pasara algo de tiempo contigo y no te sintieras tan sola. Ella nos contó que tenía un plan muy especial para ti. No nos quiso dar detalles al respecto, porque quiere que sea una sorpresa. Disfruta lo que más puedas.**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Gaara, Kankuro y Papá"**_

 **Anhelaba el tener la posibilidad de quedarme con ellos hoy; pero si no hay más opción, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Bueno, de todos modos pasar el tiempo con Ino no es para nada aburrido, al contrario, me divierto mucho con ella a pesar de que su comportamiento es un tanto loco de vez en cuando.**

 **El timbre suena y me paro a abrir. Como lo esperaba, es Ino. Me observa de pies a cabeza con duda.**

 **-Creí que ya estarías lista. ¿Tus hermanos no avisaron que vendría a buscarte?**

 **-Sí, solo que no pensé que llegarías tan temprano.**

 **-Hoy tenemos que aprovechar el día lo mejor posible. Es sábado. Hagamos cosas locas.-La miro con terror. Cuando ella dice "cosas locas", es porque algo en definitiva va a salir mal.**

 **-No creo que sea una buena idea.**

 **-Tranquila, no vamos a tomar alcohol ni mucho menos. Solamente pasaremos un rato entre amigas con Tenten y las demás chicas, y bueno, talvez estemos un rato también con los chicos.-Sonríe con naturalidad y dulzura.**

 **-Cuando mencionas a los chicos, ¿eso implica que Shikamaru también va a estar ahí?**

 **-Obvio que sí. Es mi amigo, no voy a hacerlo a un lado solo porque tú no "soportas" verlo. De todos modos, nos vamos a divertir.**

 **-Supongo que así será. Entonces, espera y me arreglo para que salgamos.**

 **-De acuerdo, de todos modos les dije que nos reuniríamos a las dos. Tienes tiempo de sobra para arreglarte.-Entro en el baño y me doy una rápida ducha. Me visto con algo casual; una pantalón y una camiseta. Vuelvo con Ino y nos vamos.**

 **-¿Exactamente a dónde estamos yendo?**

 **-Ten un poco de paciencia Tem, ya lo verás.-Llegamos a una panadería. Miles de imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza, y siento que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme. Intento mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Me tambaleo de un lado al otro.**

 **-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-Temari, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Ni yo…lo sé. ¿Estos son…recuerdos?-Termino inconsciente. Sigo viendo extrañas visiones por todas partes. ¿Qué se supone que significa? ¿Estaré recordando algo? No lo sé, es probable. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, abro los ojos y me encuentro con quien menos hubiera esperado.**

 **-Menos mal que despertaste.-Es él. Sabía que nos íbamos a ver; pero no tenía idea de que sería tan pronto.-No diste un susto de infarto a todos. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?**

 **-Bien, creo.-Me toco la cabeza. Me duele mucho-¿Qué me pasó?**

 **-De un momento a otro te desmayaste. Creemos que fue por causa de un recuerdo perdido. Ino me pidió que te trajera de vuelta a casa.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?**

 **-Casi dos horas. Lo importante es que recobraste la conciencia.-Me ayuda a sentarme. Estamos en el sofá. Menos mal que no terminé en la de él, sino ya lo habría golpeado.**

 **-Bueno, ya que estoy en mi casa y desperté, puedes irte. No existe la necesidad de que me cuides.**

 **-No me voy a ir. Me quedaré aquí hasta que tu padre y tus hermanos vuelvan.-Frunzo el ceño.**

 **-No me trates como si estuviera en un estado vulnerable, porque no es así. Puedo cuidarme sola.-Me levanto del sillón y una vez más, pierdo el equilibrio. Shikamaru alcanza a atraparme antes de que caiga.**

 **-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas que nadie te cuide mujer?-Rechisto. Es increíble que esto tenga que ser así. ¿Por qué simplemente mi familia no puede venir? Me vuelvo a sentar.**

 **-Como sea. Supongo que no tengo más opción que acceder a tus cuidados.-Me cruzo de brazos. De repente, acerca tanto su cara a la mía que mis cachetes comienzan a arder de lo rojos que están.**

 **-¿En serio vas a decirme que no te gusta que te cuide? Porque puedo ver que tu cara intenta decir lo opuesto.-Sonríe de lado, lo que me pone más roja que antes.**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que no quiero que te quedes aquí y tener que depender de ti. Sería un dolor de cabeza.**

 **-¿De verdad piensas que soy un dolor de cabeza?-Desvío la mirada.**

 **-Por supuesto que lo eres. No tienes idea de cuánto te desprecio.-Debo mantener la compostura antes de que pierda el uso de la razón. Sé que dije que iba a formar un vínculo nuevo con él; pero eso no implica que vaya a bajar mi orgullo.**

 **-¿Entonces por qué todavía no me has golpeado al estar tan cerca de ti y a punto de besarte? ¿No me digas que realmente quieres que lo haga?-Siento su mirada pícara sobre mí. Lentamente, giro mi cabeza de nuevo y nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse.**

 **-No, no lo hagas. No hay necesidad de ello, en serio. Además, no es como que seamos pareja, ¿o sí?**

 **-No, todavía no te lo he pedido. Si quieres te traigo un ramo de flores y me declaro, diciendo que eres el amor de mi…-Lo beso con atrevimiento. De verdad que no lo quise hacer, mi cuerpo se mandó solo. Él me corresponde y nos sumergimos en el sabor del otro. Pensé que no sabía cómo besar, no está para nada mal. Nos separamos. Ahora mis mejillas arden como si no hubiese un mañana.**

 **-Etto…yo…-intento mirar en todas direcciones para no tener que verlo una vez más. De reojo, me fijo en cómo se relame los labios, lo que me pone todavía más nerviosa.**

 **-Como siempre, tus besos son deliciosos. Ya se me había olvidado lo genial que se sentía estar así contigo.**

 **-Ni creas que lo hice porque quisiera. Solo fue para que te callaras y dejaras de molestarme.**

 **-Fuese como fuese, tú tomaste el primer paso, y se nota que lo disfrutaste.-A veces quisiera darle un puño en esa cara angelical por imbécil. Respiro hondo para no cometer una masacre.**

 **-¿En serio crees que lo disfruté? Por favor, no eres la gran cosa como para que pueda decir una cosa como esa.-Se ríe con parsimonia. ¿Por qué se tiene que ver tan lindo cuando lo hace? En definitiva, cada día me estoy volviendo más loca.**

 **-Ya sé que no soy el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra; pero tengo lo mío, tienes que admitirlo. Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por tener una relación conmigo.-Libero una carcajada y me tapo la boca.**

 **-¿Una relación contigo? Eso es caer bajo. Nadie tendría tan mal gusto.-No puedo dejar que él note lo que siento realmente, o de lo contrario, me hará la vida de cuadritos.**

 **-¿Quién fue la que me besó hace poco?-Me vuelvo a ruborizar al recordar ese momento. Está jugando con fuego; pero no dejaré que me gane.**

 **-Ya te dije que no fue por gusto. Además, tú me recibiste con ganas, así que no vengas a decir que no sientes nada.**

 **-Pues claro que lo iba a recibir con gusto, ¿quién no podría aceptar tremendo regalo de una mujer tan bella como tú?-El color de mis mejillas aumenta. Es como si conociera cada uno de mis puntos débiles. Me irrita.**

 **-Mejor cállate y no fastidies.-Toma asiento a mi lado y su mirada se vuelve seria. ¿Ahora qué le dio? Toma mi mano como si fuera un instinto y no se la retiro. Me quedo contemplándolo por un buen rato, y el silencio crea un ambiente tenso. Finalmente, rompe el hielo.**

 **-¿Recordaste algo al perder el conocimiento?-Le tiembla la voz, ¿por qué? Me aclaro la garganta.**

 **-No mucho sinceramente. Sé que esa cafetería era un lugar muy especial para mí, porque compartí un día con alguien; sin embargo, no distingo muy bien quién es. Los dos teníamos una conexión única, nos entendíamos y de algún modo sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Realmente no recuerdas algo en concreto de su apariencia física o la ropa que llevaba puesta?-Aprieta mi mano un poco.**

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí hay algo. Su cabello era negro y tenía ojos cafés y algo rasgados. Era como si con ellos te dijera todo lo que su boca no sabe expresar. Eso es todo.**

 **-Bueno, algo es algo.-Se levanta sin soltarme.-Ya van a ser las tres de la tarde, así que, ¿qué te gustaría comer?**

 **-¿Sabes cocinar?-Sonríe de lado.**

 **-Claro que sé. Mi madre me enseñó todo lo que implica el arte culinario. Obviamente no puedo ser un mago como ella en la cocina; pero me defiendo. O no sé si prefieras que pidamos a domicilio.**

 **-No, me gustaría probar lo que sea que prepares. Inspírate y sorpréndeme, ¿de acuerdo?-Le sonrío. A veces es como mi lengua se desconectara de mi cerebro y me hiciera decir cosas sin sentido. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y me sonríe de vuelta.**

 **-Está bien, daré lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo.-Se pierde en la cocina y me quedo esperando-¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!-Le escucho gritar.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?**

 **-¡¿Cómo se supone que esto esté bien?! ¡No hay nada de comida ni en la alacena ni en la nevera! ¡¿Por qué?!**

 **-Bueno, es que casi siempre pedimos a domicilio. No solemos cocinar muy a menudo.-Sale de la cocina un poco traumado.**

 **-Como sea, saldré a comprar para poder cocinar algo. Necesito que me prestes las llaves para volver a entrar.-Las veo en la mesita al lado del sofá. Las tomo y se las lanzo. Él las atrapa sin dificultad.**

 **-Las llegas a perder y te mato, ¿claro?**

 **-Tranquila, ni que fuera tan torpe. En fin, volveré. Ni se te ocurra irte a ningún lado.**

 **-Entendido señor, no me moveré por ningún motivo.-Exclamo cual sargento. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí y me quedo sola, lo que no es una novedad. Me quedo esperando por casi una hora, hasta que escucho que el cerrojo es abierto y el baka tiene un montón de bolsas.**

 **-Por fin llegué.**

 **-No había necesidad de que compraras el almacén entero.**

 **-Esto es más que suficiente para cocinar hoy y que tengan algo más en ese lugar tan vacío y deprimente.-Se adentra con todo y comienza a preparar lo que sea que esté planeando. Me quedo ahí sentada. Ha pasado casi media hora desde que entró ahí. Finalmente, sale con un plato y me lo da.**

 **-¿Qué es esto?**

 **-Es pollo a la cacerola con champiñones.**

 **-Ya veo. Muy bien, será probarlo.-Me meto una cucharada a la boca y mis ojos se abren tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?**

 **-Delicioso.**

 **-¿En serio?-Asiento con la cabeza.-Menos mal que te gustó. Creí que no me saldría tan bien.-Me río con suavidad.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello? Tienes un gran don culinario. Deberías volverte chef.-Sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente. Se ríe con nerviosismo y se rasca la nuca algo incómodo.**

 **-No es para tanto. Además, no me gustaría cocinar para alguien más que tú.-Ahora soy yo quien se pone roja. El ambiente se vuelve extraño, y una vez más, él se dispone a detenerlo.-De todos modos, les dejé algo a tus hermanos y a tu padre para no recibir la reprimenda de mi vida.**

 **-Está bien, yo les diré cuando vuelvan.-La puerta se abre y mi familia entra como si nada.**

 **-Hablando de los reyes de Roma…**

 **-Creímos que ya te habías ido de aquí Nara. ¿Acaso no sabes que nuestra hermana puede cuidarse sola?**

 **-Claro que lo sé, solo que esta vez fue la excepción. Temari no se veía muy bien, así que me quedé con ella hasta que ustedes regresaran, y como ya lo hicieron, pues no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.**

 **-Agradecemos que lo hayas hecho Shikamaru. Es lindo saber que mi hija tiene un amigo como tú.**

 **-No tiene nada que agradecerme Rasa, hago esto con todo el gusto del mundo.-Kankuro rechista.**

 **-Como sea, sal de aquí.**

 **-Oye, tampoco es para que lo trates de ese modo. Sus intenciones fueron buenas. No me hizo nada malo, en serio. Además, se tomó la molestia de dejarles comida preparada.-Los tres hombres se quedan sorprendidos, cómo si hubiera dicho quién sabe qué cosa.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Y tú desde cuándo cocinas?**

 **-Prácticamente desde que era un niño.**

 **-Ya déjalo tranquilo Kankuro. Se nota que cocina más que tú que nunca has tocado una olla en tu vida. Solo para lavarla, y eso es casi un milagro.**

 **-Cállate, no es necesario que hagas esa información pública hermano.**

 **-Hay que ser sinceros.**

 **-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mañana vendré a verla por si necesita algo. Me imagino que ustedes tendrán que irse a trabajar.**

 **-Desafortunadamente sí.-El chico avanza hacia la salida.**

 **-Etto…Shikamaru…-Se voltea y me observa con una ceja enarcada. De pronto debe ser porque me siento algo incómoda haciendo esto.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Trago saliva y trato de mantenerme tranquila.**

 **-Arigato, tus cuidados me ayudaron mucho.-Me sonríe con ternura.**

 **-No hay de qué. Cuando necesites algo, sabes que siempre vendré a salvarte.-Se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.**

 **-Qué no se te noten tanto los nervios hija.-Me pongo roja como un tomate.**

 **-No digas esas cosas papá. No estoy nerviosa, solo incómoda. No es usual en mí dar las gracias.**

 **-Ya lo sabemos; pero también es muy raro que las digas tan asustada.**

 **-Como sea, me voy a dormir.-Me paro y caigo. Tal parece que los efectos de la desmayada no han terminado de pasar. Mi padre, Kankuro y Gaara me ayudan a pararme.**

 **-¿Estás bien?-Todos me miran con preocupación. Suspiro.**

 **-Sí, estoy bien. Solo me siento un poco mareada. Nada más.-Me ayudan a llegar a mi habitación y me recuestan con cuidado.**

 **-Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Sí.-Mi familia se va a sus respectivos cuartos. Me quedo dormida y sueño con él. Estamos caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarrados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados. Somos felices. Mi corazón late muy rápido. Nos detenemos en medio de una playa y nos quedamos contemplándonos; es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Me pierdo en sus ojos cafés, siempre ocultando algo que todavía no logro descifrar.**

 **-Temari.-Delicadamente, toma mi rostro entre sus manos.**

 **-Dime.**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-Yo también te amo.-Le sonrío. Se arrodilla en frente mío y saca una cajita de su bolsillo. La abre con lentitud. Me pongo las manos en la boca.**

 **-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-Lágrimas salen en abundancia de mis ojos. No me lo puedo creer.**

 **-Sí, sí quiero.-Se levanta del suelo, y me besa con pasión y mucho amor. El típico pájaro de la mañana realiza su cántico. Despierto. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con una cosa así? ¿De verdad eso es lo que más anhelo en el mundo? Porque de ser así, debo estar mal de la cabeza.**

 **-Buenos días dormilona.-Me encuentro con su rostro. Me froto los ojos para saber si realmente está aquí o es solo imaginación mía. Al recobrar la vista, me doy cuenta que su presencia es real. Pego un grito y doy un salto en la cama. Se masajea los oídos.**

 **-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Y en mi cuarto?!**

 **-Como dije ayer, iba a venir a ver cómo seguías. Ahora me doy cuenta de que te encuentras mucho mejor. Deberías relajarte un poco, ¿no crees? Tu grito casi me destruye el tímpano.**

 **-Gomenasai. No te esperaba tan pronto. Creí que no te gustaba madrugar, o bueno, eso dice tu cara.**

 **-Tu padre me llamó supremamente temprano para que viniera a verte, ya que tenían que salir pronto de aquí. Llegué y ya se habían ido.**

 **-¿Entonces cómo entraste?**

 **-Me dejaron las llaves debajo de la alfombra.**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, como ya sabes que estoy bien, puedes irte a tu casa de nuevo a dormir.**

 **-No, hoy no. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.**

 **-¿Mostrarme?-¿Qué está planeando esta vez?**

 **-Sí, te espero en la sala porque no quiero que me traten de pervertido y tu familia me asesine.-Sale con parsimonia y escucho cómo baja las escaleras. Supongo que no tengo más opción que arreglarme y ver eso que me va a enseñar.**

 **-¡Oye!-Grito desde arriba para que me pueda escuchar-¡Puedes comer algo de la cocina si tienes hambre!**

 **-¡Vale, arigato!-Me adentro en la ducha, abro la regadera y el agua recorre todo mi cuerpo relajándolo. Sigo pensando si esto es una buena idea; pero la curiosidad puede conmigo. Salgo con una toalla amarrada desde mi torso. Me visto con algo casual y me recojo el cabello. Bajo las escaleras y ahí me lo encuentro durmiendo en el sofá. Me acerco con cautela y lo observo con detenimiento.**

 **-Vaya, viéndote desde esta distancia no eres tan feo.-Digo en un susurro.-Pareces un bebé cuando duermes y te ves supremamente tierno.**

 **-¿De verdad soy tierno cuando duermo?-Me exalto y me alejo de él. Eso sí que me dio un susto tremendo.**

 **-¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?-Lo señalo aún con temor en los ojos.**

 **-De hecho nunca me dormí, solo relajé un poco mis ojos. Me hacía falta.-Todavía no me creo lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que salir humillada cada vez que estamos juntos?**

 **-Lo que implica que…tú…tú…**

 **-Así es. Escuché todo lo que dijiste. Debería hacerme el dormido más seguido para que me digas cosas bonitas.-Me ruborizo como si no hubiese un mañana.**

 **-Como sea, eso no interesa. No sé ni siquiera por qué dije esas cosas tan absurdas. Yo…-Ubica una de sus manos en mi cabeza y enfoco mi mirada en sus ojos marrones que te hacen perderte de la realidad y podrías quedarte viéndolos toda una vida.**

 **-Tranquila.-Me sonríe de lado.-No te culpo. A mí también se me han salido ese tipo de cursilerías.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Con quién?**

 **-Con mi ex y contigo.-Acaricia mis cabellos con suavidad. El tacto de su mano se siente tan reconfortante. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos largos minutos, tratando de descubrir si hay algo que nos queramos decir. A veces las palabras no expresan lo que sentimos realmente; aunque nuestros ojos siempre lo dicen todo.**

 **-¿Qué es eso que querías enseñarme?-Se inmuta y da unos breves pasos hacia atrás.**

 **-Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.-Se rasca la nuca incómodo.**

 **-Guíame.**

 **-Solo necesito una cosa.**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-¿No tienes una bufanda de casualidad?-Su pregunta me confunde. ¿Para qué necesita una bufanda?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Me la podrías prestar?-Con extrañez, subo las escaleras para buscar lo que Shikamaru me ha pedido. Al tenerlo en mis manos, vuelvo con él.**

 **-Aquí está.-La toma y me la amarra en los ojos.**

 **-¿Ves algo?**

 **-No.-De verdad que no entiendo por qué tanto misterio.**

 **-Perfecto.-Toma mi mano.-Ahora, solo sigue mi voz.-Accedo. Escucho cómo el cerrojo de la puerta principal se abre. Caminamos por un par de minutos. En menos de lo esperado, nos detenemos.-Aquí es.**

 **-¿Ya me puedo quitar esta cosa de la cara?-Refunfuño.**

 **-Cierto.-Me ayuda y por fin puedo ver. Mis ojos se abren tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten.**

 **-Shikamaru…-En frente mío hay un enorme cartel que dice "Feliz Cumpleaños" en letra cursiva. Alrededor de este, cuelgan varios globos de color verde azulado, el mismo de mis orbes, y otros, amarillo quemado, tal como mi cabello.**

 **-Es probable que no recuerdes este día; pero fue muy significativo en nuestras vidas. Ya sé que hoy no es tu cumpleaños, es cada 23 de agosto. Sin embargo, me gustaría que pudieras recordar.-Me quedo contemplando el detalle, y las imágenes se ordenan en mi mente.**

 **-Aunque no esté muy segura al respecto, sí puedo recordar algo. El día en que preparaste todo esto para mí, estaba enojada contigo porque creí que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños ya que fingiste que era así. No quería saber nada de ti, y me insististe en que te acompañara, incluso si te odiaba después. Fuimos y esta fue la sorpresa que me diste.**

 **-No creí que pudieras recordarlo; pero me hace realmente feliz.**

 **-¿Cómo pude olvidar este momento?-Las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer. Volteo a verlo y de nuevo, nos perdemos en la mirada del otro. No se oye ni un solo ruido. El silencio nos acobija igual que los grillos en la noche.-Arigato.-Mermo en esa tranquilidad y él me sonríe.**

 **-No me lo agradezcas. ¿Te gustó o no?**

 **-Me gustó en ese instante y ahora es igual.-Mis instintos vuelven a actuar sobre mí. Me abalanzo y lo abrazo.-Todavía no puedo creer que te esfuerces tanto por mí.**

 **-¿Cómo que por ti no? Somos amigos, es mi deber hacerte sonreír todas las veces que me sea posible.-Nos separamos.**

 **-¿Así de importante soy para ti?**

 **-Mucho más de lo que crees.-Volvemos a abrazarnos. Ya parece algo tan habitual entre los dos.**

 **-Puede que no recuerde todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y tampoco quién eres en verdad para mí; sin embargo, poco a poco esos fragmentos se han ido uniendo gracias a ti y todo lo que has hecho.**

 **-Me alegra que lo aprecies. Creo que en mi vida había hecho tanto por alguien; pero no es algo que pueda o quiera evitar. Solo dejo que mis sentimientos actúen en lugar de mi razón.**

 **-A veces eso es lo mejor, dejarte llevar por lo más profundo que anhela tu corazón, o eso es lo que mi madre siempre me decía.**

 **-Qué palabras tan sabias. En fin, mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que a tus queridos familiares les dé un infarto al no encontrarte.-Me río ante el comentario.**

 **-Muy bien señor sabelotodo, andando.-Me encamino hacia mi casa.**

 **-Entendido señorita problemática; pero por lo menos espéreme y la acompaño.-Me sigue el juego. La verdad, ya no me molesta que me diga así, al contrario, me parece divertido. Es lindo el saber que tienes a alguien con quien hacer el tonto.**

 **-Si no se mueve más rápido, voy a tener que dejarlo atrás.-Corro e intento perderme de su vista; sin embargo, me atrapa sin problema.**

 **-Sí que le gusta hacerme la vida imposible señorita. Recuerde que no tengo tan buena forma física.**

 **-Es como obvio por lo vago que es.**

 **-Y encantador también, no se le olvide.-Acorta la distancia entre los dos-¿O me piensa negar tal verdad?**

 **-Claro que se lo voy a negar.-Se acerca más y más. Mi cuerpo está rígido. Tal parece que otra vez mi cerebro se quiso ir de vacaciones. Cierro los ojos y…**

oooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Todo avanza para bien. Tarde o temprano ella lo recordará.

¿Creen que va a haber otro beso? Si no es así, díganme en los comentarios qué creen que pasará.

-Rasa: ¿Cuándo harás que mi hija recupere sus recuerdos?

-Yo: Cálmate. Todavía faltan un par de capítulos antes de eso. No voy a hacer que lo recuerde de una, sino, ¿qué gracia tendría todo esto?

-Rasa: Le estás metiendo demasiado relleno. Es peor que la historia original de Naruto.

-Yo: No insultes el trabajo de Kishimoto. Además, si a la gente le gusta, no veo por qué tengo que dar un giro de 360° ahora.

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Estoy Contigo

Capítulo 11

Estoy Contigo

Pov Shikamaru

 **Estamos frente a frente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Despacio estoy acortando la distancia entre los dos al tiempo que ella cierra sus hermosos ojos verdes. Con una de mis manos tomo su rostro, a punto de culminar mi deseo en esos labios tan rosados y bien formados. No alcanzo a cumplir mi cometido cuando de repente…**

 **-¡Shika! ¡Por fin te encontré!-Esa voz chirriante. Esta mujer sí que es experta para arruinar los mejores momentos de mi vida. Es increíble que todavía no entienda que ya no existe ningún tipo de conexión entre los dos.**

 **-¿Esa es Tayuya?-Pregunta Temari observando a mi mayor pesadilla de pies a cabeza tratando de entender lo que está pasando.**

 **-Sí, así es.-La pelirroja viene hacia nosotros dando saltitos de alegría. Me agarra con fuerza, aferrándose a mi brazo.**

 **-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.-Rechisto y me suelto de su agarre.**

 **-¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que significa todo esto?**

 **-Vaya Temari, es agradable verte de nuevo.**

 **-Tu presencia me da igual Tayuya.-Enfoca su vista en mí-¿Necesitas que te saque la información a golpes?**

 **-Tranquila, iba a eso. Etto…**

 **-Shika y yo somos novios, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Sus orbes se abren como platos.**

 **-¿Novios? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?**

 **-Porque no es así. Es cierto que tuvimos algo hace tiempo; pero ya acabó. Ahora somos ex, lo que pasa es que ella aún no lo asimila.**

 **-¿Pero qué cosas dices amor? Claro que seguimos siendo pareja.-No sé en qué lío me voy a meter si ella no se larga de aquí de una buena vez. Mi plan era pasar otro buen tiempo a solas con Temari para lograr que me recuerde.**

 **-Estoy confundida. ¿A quién se supone que le debo creer?**

 **-A mí.-Respondo casi como un instinto.-A esta no tienes que creerle en nada. Confía en mí.**

 **-¿Saben qué? Prefiero llamar a Ino para confirmarlo.-Saca su celular y marca un número.-Soy yo, ¿cómo estás?...Bien…Te quería hacer una pregunta… ¿Es cierto que Shikamaru y Tayuya están saliendo?... ¿De verdad?...Júramelo….Muy bien…Arigato…Sayonara.-Cuelga.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?**

 **-Que no están saliendo.-Tayuya frunce el ceño y agarra a Temari de la camiseta.**

 **-Escúchame bien Sabaku No, no importa lo que hagas para que Shikamaru sea tuyo, lucharé hasta el último segundo por recuperarlo y que volvamos a ser felices como lo éramos antes de que te metieras en nuestra relación, ¿me entendiste?**

 **-Tranquila, ni siquiera recuerdo que intentara meterme con él para quitártelo en primer lugar. Puede ser tuyo si así lo quieres; pero si él no te corresponde, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo; es inútil obligar a alguien enamorarse cuando en realidad no siente nada.-Mi ex sonríe con malicia.**

 **-Así que los rumores sí eran ciertos, no recuerdas nada sobre Shikamaru, eso me da más ventajas de recuperarlo, ya que me imagino que no sientes ningún tipo de afecto por él.-Esa frase me hace tragar saliva. ¿Mi recuerdo está tan perdido como para que no me quiera al menos como un amigo? Temari permanece inmóvil, buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar.**

 **-Es cierto que no recuerdo nada de él; sin embargo, gracias a que ha estado muy pendiente de mí, mostrando preocupación genuina por mi salud, le tengo respeto y cariño.-Enfoca su mirada en mí y sonríe.-Nunca nadie antes, aparte de mis familiares, se había tomado la molestia de cuidarme como lo ha hecho Shikamaru en estos días.**

 **-No me lo agradezcas. Siempre estaré a tu lado a pesar de lo mal que se ponga la situación.-Tayuya nos observa a los dos con rabia. Suelta a la problemática y se cruza de brazos.**

 **-¡Es increíble que ni siquiera haciéndote perder la memoria te puedas alejar de él! ¡¿Por qué ningún plan me puede salir bien?!-Al terminar de hablar, se tapa la boca.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

 **-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada, no dije nada fuera de contexto.-Sale corriendo y se pierde de nuestras vistas.**

 **-Así que ella fue la que estuvo detrás de todo esto. No me sorprende, con lo loca que está, es obvio que es capaz de todo.**

 **-De todos modos, no puedo recordar con exactitud el accidente que tuve, así que si fue ella la que lo causó, no podría demandarla.**

 **-Es cierto, y ni siquiera tenemos pruebas para culparla.-Suspiro y me rasco la nuca.-Mendokusai. En fin, mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que tus hermanos me maten con una pistola.**

 **-No exageres, ni que ellos fueran así de violentos.**

 **-Créeme, son capaces de hacerlo.-La escucho reírse. Es lindo estar así con ella; sin discusiones; aunque admito que también me gusta hacerle la vida imposible cuando tengo la oportunidad. Tomamos camino hasta su residencia; tranquilos, en silencio.**

 **-¿Tayuya de verdad es tu ex?-Hasta que decide romper el hielo.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-No sabía que tu gusto con las mujeres fuese tan malo. Hay mejor calidad en otras que en ella, en serio.-No puedo evitar reírme con su comentario.**

 **-Lo sé. Todavía me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que vi en ella, o si solo estuve a su lado por decir que tenía una relación amorosa con alguien más.**

 **-Es probable.**

 **-En parte siento que gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de que jamás la quise, solo pensé que lo hacía.**

 **-¿Cómo que gracias a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Bueno, es obvio que casi todo lo que has vivido conmigo lo has olvidado; pero, el primer día de clases de este año, cuando llegaste a la escuela, no te reconocí, ya que decidiste cambiar tu apariencia, lo que me gustó y me hizo entender que hay mujeres más bellas en este mundo.-Me sonríe.-Finalmente, llegamos.-Te traje sana y salva a tu casa, ¿no debería recibir una recompensa por eso?-Enarca una ceja y me mira a los ojos.**

 **-¿Es una broma? No necesitas una recompensa.**

 **-Por favor, no seas tan cruel conmigo mujer. Solo un besito en la mejilla, no es mucho pedir.**

 **-Lo que vas a recibir será una cachetada si no te callas.-Y ahí volvió a aparecer su lado agresivo, que me encanta.**

 **-Tranquila.-Pongo mis manos al frente de mi rostro para que no me pegue.**

 **-Sí que eres un bebé llorón.-Frunzo el ceño.**

 **-Qué simpática.**

 **-Lo sé, es un don natural.-Y una vez más, su personalidad orgullosa entra en acción; otra de las facetas que más me conquistan.**

 **-Me da tanta nostalgia verlos discutir de ese modo, es como si hubiera sido ayer que se volvieron muy buenos amigos.-Los dos nos inmutamos. No me había dado cuenta de que Kankuro estaba ahí parado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**

 **-Hermano, ¿hace cuánto estas…?**

 **-Desde que comenzaron a charlar. Me sorprende que no lo hayas golpeado aún Temari. Lo que me indica que en definitiva estás enamorada de él.-Temari se pone roja cual tomate.**

 **-¡No es cierto! ¡No digas cosas tan descabelladas!**

 **-No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo admitir que te gustan los vagos como yo.-Aprieta los puños y busca el modo de intimidarme con su ceño fruncido y su ira desatada, consiguiéndolo sin dificultad alguna. Trago saliva.**

 **-¡Tú no hables o te parto la cara de un puñetazo! ¡¿Quedó claro?!**

 **-Está bien, ya entendí. No tienes por qué ser tan problemática.-Se enoja todavía más. Creo que acabo de decir algo garrafal.**

 **-¡Tú te lo buscaste!-Recibo un buen golpe en mi rostro. Me tambaleo un poco por el impacto.**

 **-Vaya, nada mal.- Me toco la nariz y me doy cuenta de que está sangrando. Qué fuerza tan bruta la de esta mujer.-Qué bueno que el accidente no te haya arrebatado la fuerza.**

 **-Sí que no sabes controlarte hermanita. Mira nada más cómo lo dejaste; más feo de lo normal. Bueno, será mejor que le sanes esa herida antes de que se le infecte.-La otra reacciona iracunda.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No está tan…!-Antes de terminar con su reclamo, me mira y se tapa la boca sorprendida.**

 **-¿Segura que lo ves en buenas condiciones? Porque yo no lo hago. Un poco más y le hubieras toteado la nariz.**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Entra Nara.-Kankuro me permite pasar con mi fosas nasales llenas de sangre. Me tapo lo mejor que puedo para no hacer reguero en el piso. Temari entra detrás de mí cerrando la puerta. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.**

 **-Arigato.**

 **-No agradezcas. Iré a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.-Se dirige a las escaleras, y detiene sus pasos antes de pisar el primer escalón.-Temari, cuida de él mientras regreso.**

 **-¿Y yo por qué?**

 **-Porque fue tu culpa que estuviéramos en esta situación. No tardo.-Se pierde de nuestra vista. Mi amiga se sienta y se soba la cabeza.**

 **-Es increíble que esto esté pasando. Lo que me faltaba.**

 **-Mírale el lado bueno, al menos estaremos a mano.-Me mira confundida.-Yo te cuidé ayer y ahora tú harás lo mismo por mí.**

 **-¿De verdad piensas que cuidaré de ti? ¿No crees que estás muy grande para que una mujer esté atendiéndote?**

 **-No, de hecho me gusta que me cuiden. De ese modo me siento amado.-Sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente. Desvía la mirada.**

 **-Mejor cállate o esta vez sí te romperé la nariz.-Me río con nervios, porque sé que sí lo puede hacer. El cerrojo de la puerta es abierto y alguien entra. Es Gaara.**

 **-Por fin llegué.-Me mira con curiosidad.-No sabía que estabas aquí.**

 **-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Gaara.-Estrechamos nuestras manos.**

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? Parece como si te hubieran chocado contra una pared.-Trato de explicar lo que pasó; pero él me interrumpe.-Espera, déjame adivinar. Lo hizo Temari, ¿no?**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Realmente me sorprende que se diera cuenta tan rápido.**

 **-Fue sencillo. Solo ella puede dejar marcas de ese tipo en el rostro de alguien.**

 **-¡No es cierto! ¡¿Por qué nadie se puede poner de mi parte?!**

 **-Hermanita, no estoy de su parte ni de la tuya, solo digo lo que estoy viendo, y casi matas a tu amigo.**

 **-¡¿Amigo?! ¡Él no es mi amigo!**

 **-¿Entonces debería decir novio?-Me pongo rojo cual tomate y rasco mi nuca con nerviosismo. Temari está igual o peor que yo.**

 **-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Gaara?! ¡No es mi amigo y mucho menos mi novio!**

 **-Sea lo que sean ustedes dos ahora, da igual. El punto es que tienes que reparar el daño que hiciste Temari.-Ella resopla y se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero; otra de las facetas que más me gustan de su personalidad. La hace ver tan tierna.**

 **-Ya lo sé, Kankuro me dijo lo mismo.**

 **-Volví.-Dice el nombrado bajando las escaleras.-Ahí tienes el botiquín para que realices una buena labor.**

 **-Qué fastidio…**

 **-Te lo ganaste por haberlo golpeado.-El castaño cambia de objetivo y observa a Gaara.-Oh, hola hermano, no te sentí llegar.**

 **-Ya es normal, no te afanes. Creo que es mejor que dejemos a la parejita feliz a solas, antes de generar algún tipo de interrupción.-Ambos volvemos a ruborizarnos. Esta situación no podría ser más incómoda.**

 **-Tienes razón. Vamos.-Los dos hermanos se pierden de mi vista. Y ahora, estoy a solas con Temari. En parte me gusta; pero por otro lado siento que no saldré vivo de aquí.**

 **-En fin, terminemos con esto rápido.-Temari toma el botiquín, saca el desinfectante y un pedazo de algodón. Lo humedece.**

 **-Lo vas a hacer con suavidad, ¿no?**

 **-Tampoco soy alguien tan cruel baka.-Me lo pone con la mayor delicadeza posible en mi nariz.**

 **-¡Ay!**

 **-No seas tan llorón.**

 **-¿Acaso crees que esto no arde?**

 **-Claro que arde, sino, no funcionaría. No te quejes y deja que me haga cargo.-Sigue aplicando la sustancia. Ya no duele tanto. Luego de unos breves minutos, me siento renovado.-Listo, ya está.**

 **-Arigato. Ahora por fin siento que volví a respirar.**

 **-Solo lo hice porque no tenía opción, ¿de acuerdo? No es que de verdad me naciera ayudarte.-Veo cómo sus mejillas están levemente enrojecidas. No voy a negar que se ve muy linda en ese estado.**

 **-Está bien, tranquila, no es necesario que me lo digas.-Le sonrío ladinamente, lo que aumenta el rubor de sus tiernos cachetes.**

 **-¿Por qué sonríes como estúpido?**

 **-Por nada.-Digo fingiendo desinterés.-Solo que, es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo.**

 **-¿Qué?-Creo que la acabo de descolocar con mis palabras.**

 **-Es cierto. Es divertido ver todas las fases de tu estado de ánimo, porque todas ellas forman a una sola persona, que eres tú; firme como las montañas y suave como la brisa de verano.-Su mirada cambia de nervios a confusión.**

 **-¿Qué mosca te picó hoy?**

 **-Ninguna. Lo único que hago es dejar salir todo lo que pienso y a veces me cuesta un poco expresar, nada más.-Suspiro.-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Mañana tenemos clase y no quiero llegar tarde.**

 **-¿No se supone que eres un vago al 100% y detestas madrugar?-Me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir y la observo de reojo.**

 **-Tengo una buena razón para hacerlo.-Enarca una ceja.**

 **-¿Y cuál es?-Vuelvo a sonreír.**

 **-Muy sencilla; verte.-Me retiro y tomo rumbo a mi casa con mi típica parsimonia y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. El camino es tranquilo, sin turbaciones ni ruidos tan fuertes que te pueden destrozar los tímpanos, hasta que una voz chirriante se cola entre mis orejas.**

 **-¡Shika! ¡Hasta que volví a encontrarte!-Suspiro. Esto en definitiva tiene que ser un chiste de mal gusto. Algo me dice que se quedó esperando aquí hasta que yo saliera de la casa de Temari. Para mi mala suerte, esta es la única calle que lleva a la mía, así que no tengo otra opción más que cruzar por aquí.**

 **-Mendokusai…-Me rasco la nuca con pereza y sigo avanzando como si jamás hubiera escuchado sus alaridos de loca.**

 **-¡Shika! ¡Cariño, espérame! ¡No te vayas!-Una vena de rabia crece en mi frente. No tengo tiempo para esto. Solo quiero llegar a mi destino y dormir plácidamente. ¿Es tanto pedir?-¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!-La paciencia se me está agotando-¡Shika!-Detengo mis pasos en seco. Supongo que no tendré más opción que encararla de nuevo, sino, no me dejará solo.**

 **-Habla rápido Tayuya. No tengo tiempo.-Digo con frialdad. Ella se pone al frente mío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **-Casi que no te hago ceder. En estos días sí que te has vuelto un hombre difícil.**

 **-¿Y eso qué más da?-Estoy siendo lo más evasivo posible. Sacarse a una mujer tan terca como ella de encima no es para nada sencillo.**

 **-No seas así conmigo. Te estuve buscando porque me tenías muy preocupada desde que te marchaste con la rubia esa desteñida.-Frunzo el ceño y tomo aire, o de lo contrario, podría soltar una vulgaridad.**

 **-Primero, la "rubia desteñida" tiene nombre, y es Temari.**

 **-Sí, como sea, eso es lo de menos ahora. ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de nosotros? ¿No extrañas todos esos momentos tan bellos que pasamos como pareja?-Enarco una ceja. Qué tipa más intensa.**

 **-En absoluto. ¿Por qué debería de extrañarlos? Ya no significas nada para mí.-Sonríe de manera seductora, o eso es lo que creo que intenta.**

 **-No te mientas a ti mismo, es obvio que todavía te hago falta. Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, no es algo que puedas olvidar de la noche a la mañana.-Me froto las sienes para mantener la compostura.**

 **-No he olvidado la relación que tuvimos; aunque no me guste, eso es parte de mi pasado y no puedo cambiarlo. De todos modos, lo que creí que sentía por ti ya se perdió, así de simple.-Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.**

 **-Sí que eres terco como una mula. No te creo el hecho de que ya te deshiciste de tus sentimientos hacia mí, puedo ver en tu mirada que todavía me necesitas.-Una sonrisa burlesca se posa en mis labios.**

 **-¿Estas segura de que últimamente no has estado consumiendo drogas? Por favor, no me haces falta en ningún sentido, ya sé quién es la chica a la que realmente amo.**

 **-Ella no es para ti, yo soy mucho mejor partido. Tengo más de lo que esa estúpida te puede ofrecer.-Me rasco la nuca y vuelvo a meter las manos en mis bolsillos.**

 **-Mendokusai…-Acorta la distancia entre los dos y sonríe con lascivia.**

 **-Por eso, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Temari no pueda volver a recordarte.**

 **-Incluso si ella no lo consigue, la conquistaré y no serás capaz de detenerme, intentes lo que intentes hacer.**

 **-¿Tanta seguridad tienes de que al final estarás con ella? Tengo la certeza de que cuando ella te abandone, vendrás corriendo a mí para rogarme una segunda oportunidad.-Suelto una carcajada.**

 **-De verdad que necesitas dejar de consumir sustancias psicoactivas. Parece que ya te están afectando la cabeza.**

 **-Di lo que quieras, pronto serás mío de nuevo Shikamaru. No lo olvides.-Pone una de sus manos sobre mi rostro.-Después de todo soy yo quien despierta tu lado más oscuro.**

 **-Eso era antes, ya cambié. Ahora, lárgate, tu imagen estorba mi vista.-De repente, una sombrilla pasa rozando mi cara. ¿Qué demonios…?**

 **-¡Te dije que no te acercaras más a mi hijo, zorra!-Estoy paralizado ante ese ataque. Tayuya se relame los labios.**

 **-Veo que tu querida madre vino al rescate.-Se voltea con lentitud y se ríe cual villano de película.**

 **-No se preocupe señora Nara, su hijo y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo, se lo puedo asegurar.**

 **-¡Solo lárgate de aquí!-Hace una reverencia.**

 **-Será un placer.-Su silueta desaparece en la oscuridad. Hasta que por fin me liberé del dolor de cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, recibo un puñetazo en el cráneo.**

 **-¡Ay!-Me sobo-¿En serio eso era necesario?-Mamá frunce todavía más el ceño.**

 **-¡Claro que era necesario! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te sigas encontrando con esa cualquiera?!**

 **-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que va detrás de ella? ¿No entiendes que ella es la que me está acosando a cada rato?**

 **-¡Y dejas que lo haga como si nada!**

 **-Es muy terca como para que entienda que ya no existe nada entre los dos. Le he tratado de decir de muchas maneras que esta relación se acabó; pero es como si le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro.-Su cara se relaja y suspira con pesadez.**

 **-Como sea, no quiero seguir hablando del tema. A este paso me saldrán más arrugas de las que ya tengo.-Recoge la sombrilla.-Vamos, la cena se está enfriando.-Caminamos a casa. Al llegar, papá ya está disfrutando de la comida. Puede ser un vago; pero cuando tiene hambre, se convierte en un mayor glotón que Chouji.**

 **-¡Shikaku!-Mi madre pega un grito que por poco y me destruye el tímpano-¡Te dije que no empezaras a comer hasta que yo volviera!-Papá, como siempre, la mira con pereza y se rasca la nuca.**

 **-No te enojes mujer. No es mi culpa que sirvas unos manjares exquisitos para el consumo humano. No resistí más tiempo. Además, me estaba muriendo del hambre.**

 **-¡Esta vez tus elogios no me van a convencer! ¡La próxima vez que empieces a comer antes que yo, te juro que te arrancaré la lengua!**

 **-Mendokusai. No es para tanto Yoshino, deberías calmarte un poco. Ahora, siéntense los dos y disfrutemos de la comida, ¿sí? No es mucho pedir.-Accedo a la petición de mi viejo, lo que enfurece todavía más a mi madre.**

 **-¡No hagas lo que dice Shikamaru! ¡Ustedes dos sí que saben cómo sacarme de mis casillas! ¡Uno se la pasa hablando con la infeliz de su ex y el otro no hace más que tragar como un cerdo!-Papá deja de comer. Ubica su mirada sobre mí y entrelaza sus dedos.**

 **-¿Cómo es eso de que estabas hablando con tu ex Shikamaru? ¿Me puedes explicar?-Con un demonio, lo que me faltaba. Bostezo antes de contestar.**

 **-Ella me estaba acosando, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? A pesar de haberla evadido lo mejor que pude, continuó siguiéndome.**

 **-Ya veo. Tal parece que las cosas no pasaron a mayores. Así que, podemos seguir disfrutando de la cena en tranquilidad.**

 **-¡No seas tan blando con tu hijo Shikaku! ¡Por eso es que no tiene personalidad!-Papá respira hondo y se levanta de la mesa, abrazando a su mujer por los hombros. Ella no lo evade; pero tampoco muestra cara de satisfacción.**

 **-Tranquilízate y disfrutemos de este momento en familia. Si quieres después de comer, te recompenso mi falla.-La mira con lujuria. Mamá se cruza de brazos para disimular un poco su sonrojo.**

 **-Está bien; pero tendrás que hacerme masaje en los pies.-Qué incómodo. Trato de fingir que no entendí a lo que se referían; pero fue imposible no hacerlo. Carraspeo para que sepan que todavía sigo aquí.**

 **-Oh, discúlpanos hijo, no queríamos hacerte sentir fuera de lugar.**

 **-Como sea, comamos.-Mis padres toman asiento y terminamos de comer. Subo a mi cuarto para dormir. Al día siguiente, me arreglo como siempre para ir a la escuela. Una vez ahí, me encuentro con Ino.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Temari?-Me mira con picardía y me guiña un ojo. No puedo evitar ruborizarme.**

 **-Supongo que mejor. Al menos ya no me detesta como el primer día que me vio desde que perdió la memoria. Hablando de ella, ¿sabes dónde está?-Me mira pensativa e infla sus cachetes, colocando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla.**

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto llegar. Qué extraño. Ella siempre es puntual. ¿Será que le ocurrió algo?**

 **-Lo dudo. De ser así, Kankuro y Gaara lo habrían notado y nos hubieran llamado para preguntar por su paradero.**

 **-Tienes razón.**

 **-Hola chicos.-Aparece Tenten.**

 **-Hola, ¿de casualidad Temari no vino contigo?-Pregunto sin rodeos.**

 **-Ella no vendrá hoy.-Ino y yo abrimos nuestros ojos tanto como nuestras cuencas nos lo permiten. ¿Cómo que no va a venir?**

 **-¿Te importaría explicarte un poco mejor Tenten?**

 **-¿En serio se les olvidó?**

 **-¿Olvidar qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-Mi mente empieza a analizarlo todo. Claro, así que eso era. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya recordado? Sí que soy imbécil.**

 **-Tengo que irme. Si preguntan por mí, digan que estoy enfermo.**

 **-Espera Shikamaru, ¿a dónde vas?**

 **-Con Temari.-Salgo disparado de ahí, buscando el modo de localizarla. Luego de un buen par de minutos caminando, la encuentro. Está en el parque, sobre el pasto, mirando las flores. Sonrío. Pensé que no lograría dar con su ubicación. A veces, cuando se lo propone, realmente sabe escabullirse. Me acerco a ella.-Sabía que estarías aquí.-Su cuerpo se tensa y se gira para verme.**

 **-Shikamaru…-Sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se abren levemente. Me siento a su lado.**

 **-Es obvio que vendrías aquí. Siempre lo haces cuando algo te inquieta o te pone triste.**

 **-¿Tanto me conoces?**

 **-Claro. Hemos sido amigos por muchos años, a pesar de que todavía no lo recuerdes con claridad. ¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga?**

 **-Supongo que en eso tienes razón.-Tomo su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me sorprende que no me haya rechazado el gesto. Le sonrío.**

 **-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?-Su mirada me indica que no quiere hablar del tema y trata de ocultar su rostro.-Es por la muerte de tus padres, ¿no?**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Acabé de recordar que hoy, hace nueve años, que ellos fallecieron debido a las quemaduras tan graves que les dejó el incendio.**

 **-Es cierto que me conoces desde hace mucho. Agradezco que lo tengas presente.**

 **-Yo sé que para ti es duro el aceptar todo esto, y no te diré que lo superes, porque lograr tal cosa, puede tardar hasta una vida; pero esta sigue, y no debes deprimirte. Los dos siempre estarán contigo; aunque no puedas verlos. Te están cuidando desde donde sea que estén.-De repente, me abraza y el llanto se apodera de su ser.**

 **-Arigato…arigato…-Le correspondo.**

 **-No me des las gracias, no es necesario.-Acaricio su cabeza con ternura.-Eso es, déjalo salir, no lo ocultes más.-Se calma y nos separamos-¿Te sientes mejor?-Ella asiente.-Me alegro.-Arranco una margarita y la pongo por detrás de su oreja.-Qué bonita te ves.-Se sonroja y no puedo evitar reírme. Siempre es muy tierna cuando se pone así.**

 **-Oye, no es gracioso.**

 **-Gomen, no lo pude evitar. Siempre que te doy un cumplido, te avergüenzas. Eso es lo que hace que seas tan tierna.-Sus mejillas intensifican su color.**

 **-Ya cállate.**

 **-Tranquila, no te enojes.-Vuelvo a sonreír.-Mejor mira hacia el cielo.-Refunfuña y accede a lo que le pido.-Dime, ¿qué ves?**

 **-Un corazón hecho de nubes.**

 **-Así es. Esas son las cosas bellas que la naturaleza te ofrece. Además, es como si tus padres te dijeran lo mucho que te aman y que no debes sentirte mal por su pérdida, ya que no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, solo pasó.**

 **-Parece que siempre sabes qué decir cuando no estoy bien.**

 **-Te juro que medito cada una de las palabras que te digo, porque significas mucho para mí.-Enfoca su vista en mí.**

 **-¿En serio?-Un pequeño brillo aparece en sus ojos.**

 **-Por supuesto. Créeme que nunca he dado tanto por alguien aparte de Ino, Chouji y mis padres. Eres la única por la que sacrificaría hasta mi vida por proteger.-Sonríe.**

 **-Eres una gran persona Shikamaru.**

 **-Tú también.-Inesperadamente, sus ojos se abren de par en par, y se agarra la cabeza-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupado. Su cuerpo vuelve a recuperar la estabilidad.**

 **-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Ya habíamos tenido este encuentro antes?-Me limito a asentir.-Aun así, no puedo recordarte. ¿Por qué mi cabeza no quiere hacerlo?-La abrazo por instinto.**

 **-No te estreses. Algún día lo harás. No pierdas todavía la esperanza. Juntos, recuperaremos tu memoria, ¿sí?-Respira profundo y su cuerpo se relaja.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Nos recostamos en el pasto durante horas, contemplando cómo el cielo de a poco se va oscureciendo. Ninguno habla, y ese silencio nos acobija. Estos son el tipo de momentos que, por alguna extraña razón, quiero seguir conservando en mi mente. Solo espero que una vez ella recupere sus recuerdos, no desaparezcan estos nuevos que estamos formando. Sin que lo espere, la oigo suspirar. Volteo mi rostro hacia ella.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Nada, solo que estaba pensando en que me gustaría que este momento dure para siempre.**

 **-Es agradable cuando todo está en calma y puedes olvidar tus problemas, ¿no?-Gira su cuerpo hacia mí y aquellos grandes e inigualables ojos aguamarina se posan sobre los míos.**

 **-Sí, y más cuando estás junto a alguien que sabes que nunca va a abandonarte, porque una y mil veces te lo ha dicho y demostrado.**

 **-Me hace feliz que, a pesar de todas las cosas que han ocurrido en estos días, sigas confiando en mí.-Sonríe y yo le respondo del mismo modo. Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos como si fuese la última vez que tuviéramos la oportunidad de ello. La luna nos ilumina con su gran resplandor, resaltando más la perfección de su rostro. No puedo evitar sonrojarme.**

 **-¿Te sientes bien?**

 **-Sí, es que entre más tiempo me la paso mirándote, te ves más hermosa.-Sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente.**

 **-Bueno, admito que desde este ángulo, no te ves tan mal.-Nos reímos.-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde.**

 **-Tienes razón.-Me levanto y le extiendo la mano para ayudarla.-Señorita…**

 **-Muchas gracias caballero.-Toma mi mano y los dos nos encaminamos a su casa. Ha sido un día largo; pero ha valido la pena cada segundo, porque permanecí a su lado.**

ooooooOOOOOOooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que me estoy demorando en subir capítulos nuevos; pero cuando tu mente no quiere inspirarse, es muy complicado y también tienes que andar de aquí para allá. Tiende a ser algo complicado. Así que, por favor traten de entender.

-Tayu: Y otra vez, el amor de mi vida se me escapó de las manos.

-Yo: Deja de ser tan dramática Tayuya. Puede que te ponga a luchar por el amor de Shikamaru una y mil veces; pero jamás conseguirás tenerlo a tu lado, no mientras yo esté aquí.

-Tayu: Sí que eres irritante. No tienes idea de cuánto te detesto.

-Yo: Honestamente, me da igual tu opinión.

-Inner: ¿Quieres que la golpeemos? Así podríamos bajarle un poco los egos.

-Yo: Tú no te metas. No es momento para ello.

-Las tres: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Lo Que el Corazón no Puede Olvidar

Capítulo 12

Lo que el Corazón no Puede Olvidar

Pov Temari

 **Seguimos caminando por la calle, mientras las estrellas y la luna iluminan nuestro camino. Desde que Shikamaru me ofreció su mano, no nos hemos soltado. No sé por qué; pero cuando estamos así, sin hablar, siento una gran calidez en mi pecho a pesar de que los recuerdos a su lado se esfumaron de la noche a la mañana.**

 **-Arigato.-Las palabras me salen por instinto. No sé cómo no fui capaz de detenerlas. Lo veo sonreír ladinamente. Tengo que admitir que hay algo especial en él, y creo que me quedaré averiguando qué es por el resto de mi vida.**

 **-¿Por qué me agradeces?-Agarra con más firmeza mi mano.**

 **-Por haberte quedado conmigo en este momento que es muy importante para mí; aunque también me hubiera gustado que mis hermanos me hubiesen hecho compañía.-La mirada se me entristece. Supongo que nunca he velado por mis padres junto a ellos, porque nunca tienen tiempo o están muy cansados.**

 **-También tienes que entenderlos un poco. Los dos trabajan muy duro para sustentar los gastos de la casa. Tuvieron que asumir una vida de adultos desde una edad muy temprana, no debió ser fácil para ellos.**

 **-Eso lo sé y lo trato de entender; pero…**

 **-Tampoco es algo fácil de digerir para ti, ¿no?**

 **-No. A veces creo que nuestra relación ni siquiera es de hermanos, parece más padres e hija.-Shikamaru detiene sus pasos en seco, sin soltarme. Gira levemente su cuerpo y enfoca sus ojos en los míos.**

 **-Es verdad que en cierto punto eres como la hija de ellos ya que eres la luz de sus ojos. Si algo tan grave, como el accidente de auto que tuviste y te arrebató parte de tus recuerdos te llegase a pasar, ninguno de los dos sabría cómo reaccionar y se dejarían llevar por los sentimientos tan fuertes que tienen hacia ti.-Mis ojos se abren como platos.**

 **-¿Cómo los sabes?**

 **-Porque perdieron los estribos cuando supieron acerca del choque.**

 **-¿En serio?-No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. ¿Realmente actuaron de tal modo? De Kankuro no me sorprende tanto; ¿pero de Gaara? Eso sí es inesperado, o de pronto estaba tan preocupado y desesperado que no supo controlar sus emociones como siempre lo consigue.**

 **-Sí. Aunque no lo parezca, Gaara tiene un aura asesina impresionante. Por un momento llegué a pensar que con solo mirarme como lo hizo ese día, acabaría sepultado en lo más profundo de la tierra.-Suelto una pequeña risa.**

 **-Es cierto que mi hermano puede mantener la calma en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ocultando prácticamente todas las emociones que carcomen su corazón en cada una de ellas; pero, al fin y al cabo, es un ser humano, y por ende en algún momento toda esa represión explota, al igual que una bomba.**

 **-Sí, es verdad. De hecho, jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan enojado y con ojos llenos de odio y desesperación.-Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa. Una vez ahí, saco las llaves para abrir; sin embargo, antes de meterlas en la cerradura, observo a ese vago.**

 **-Una vez más te agradezco por haberte quedado conmigo hoy. Creo que este día no habría estado tan lleno de alegría de no ser por ti y tu paciencia.-Se rasca la nuca y sus mejillas se enrojecen. Qué tierno se ve en ese estado.**

 **-Ya te dije que no es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Si te encuentras mal o necesitas compañía, yo siempre seré el primero en ir a buscarte, encontrarte y reconfortarte. Da igual todos los obstáculos que tenga que atravesar. Con tal de nunca abandonarte, lo arriesgaría todo.-Sus palabras me emocionan por dentro. Acorto la distancia entre los dos. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, es como si mis pies se movieran solos.**

 **-¿De verdad?-Sonríe.**

 **-De verdad.-Toma mi mano y nuestros dedos se entrelazan. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hacerlo a un lado? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento es este? A pesar de que lo analizo una y otra vez, es como si no existiera ninguna conclusión para ello.**

 **-Ustedes dos sí que parecen una pareja sacada de un cuento de hadas.-Ambos nos inmutamos y nos separamos.**

 **-¿Gaara? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?-Las mejillas me arden a más no poder.**

 **-Como por fin en la empresa descubrieron que Kankuro es un holgazán y que yo me esfuerzo mucho por dar lo mejor de mí, le pusieron todo mi trabajo a él más lo que le faltaba por terminar. Por eso vine a casa temprano.**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a visitar a mamá y a papá?**

 **-Sí lo hice. Antes de irme a trabajar.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Pero en fin, ese no es el tema.-Enfoca su vista en Shikamaru.-Nara, ¿de casualidad acompañaste a mi hermana a las tumbas de nuestros padres? Porque si no es así, no podría encontrar otra razón por la cual ustedes dos hayan llegado juntos.**

 **-Bueno, etto…yo…-De nuevo se pone nervioso. Mi hermano se empieza a reír.**

 **-Como siempre, eres el sujeto que nunca la va a abandonar, pasen los años que pasen. Es una pena que la relación entre ustedes dos aún no sea oficial; aunque para ser sincero, no me imagino a Temari vistiendo un traje de novia.-Me exalto.**

 **-¿Traje de novia? ¿Cómo que traje de novia? Todavía estoy muy joven para casarme.-El color de mis cachetes se intensifica y juego con mis dedos en señal de que estoy nerviosa e incómoda al tiempo.**

 **-Eso lo tengo más que claro, solo estoy molestándote; sin embargo, vale la pena admitir que te verías como toda una princesa el día en que lo lleves puesto, a punto de casarte con un plebeyo; pero es el chico que amas después de todo, y ante eso, no se puede combatir.**

 **-Un segundo, ¿me acabas de llamar pobre?**

 **-¿No es obvio?**

 **-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan chistosito? Ya te estás empezando a parecer a Kankuro.-Su esencia pasa de una animada a una siniestra, que hasta a mí me hace dar escalofríos. Se acerca a él y lo agarra de la camisa, levantando sus pies del suelo.**

 **-Escúchame Nara, tienes derecho a decir lo que te venga en gana; pero nunca más, en tu vida, vuelvas a compararme con el estúpido de mi hermano, ¿te quedó claro?**

 **-Sí, ya entendí. Tranquilízate por favor, no quiero morir.-De repente, Gaara suelta la carcajada y deja libre a Shikamaru. ¿Qué carajos…? Me acabo de confundir un montón. Se tapa la boca para tratar de contener la risa, y con su mano libre, se limpia una lágrima.**

 **-Debiste haber visto tu cara. Fue demasiado gracioso. No creí que me fuera posible conseguir esa mirada tan traumada en tu rostro. Valió la pena cada segundo que me gasté ensayando eso.**

 **-Hermano, ¿nunca has considerado la idea de ser actor? Creo que te quedaría como anillo al dedo.**

 **-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi actuación Temari. ¿Así de bien lo hice para que me elogies?**

 **-Claro. Si hasta a mí me generaste miedo.-Se cruza de brazos y sonríe victorioso.**

 **-Sí que soy un actor de primera.**

 **-Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy. Como tu hermano está aquí, no creo que exista la necesidad de quedarme.**

 **-En eso tienes razón. Yo me puedo hacer cargo a partir de ahora.**

 **-Muy bien. Sayonara.-Da media vuelta para tomar su camino a casa.**

 **-Espera, por favor.-¿Y ahora qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿De verdad existe razón para detenerlo? Ya ni yo misma me entiendo. Se gira levemente hasta que volvemos a quedar cara a cara.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Le doy un corto beso en la mejilla, agarrándolo desprevenido.**

 **-Sayonara. Descansa.-Se toca con lentitud su cara y se pone rojo.**

 **-Sí, tú también.-Se va y se pierde entre la oscuridad de la noche. Gaara me mira con picardía.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Y sigues insistiendo en que no estás interesada en él. Sí claro, te creo.-Su sarcasmo es muy evidente. Entro en la casa detrás de él con las mejillas rojas como un tomate y cierro la puerta.**

 **-Eso que viste no es lo que parece. Solamente hice lo que hice para mostrarle mi agradecimiento.**

 **-Temari, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que no eres así de blanda con la gente. Desde un comienzo te habrías limitado a decir gracias y ya, e incluso eso te hubiese costado y lo sabes.-Agacho la cabeza en señal de rendición.**

 **-Lo sé. En estos días no sé lo que me pasa con él.**

 **-Yo lo sé, y aunque me digas mil veces que estoy equivocado, no lo estoy. Tú estás enamorada de él así como él está enamorado de ti, y aunque lo quieras evitar, te es imposible huir de aquel sentimiento.-Me sujeto la cabeza y me agacho, quedando de rodillas en el suelo.**

 **-No, eso no puede ser posible.**

 **-Claro que es posible.-Me desespero y mis emociones se desbordan como un río.**

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios puedo amarlo si ni siquiera lo reconozco y apenas tengo recuerdos a su lado?!**

 **-Porque tu corazón aún no lo ha olvidado.-Mis orbes se abren de par en par.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Es tal y como lo escuchaste. A pesar de que olvidaste por completo su existencia, tus sentimientos hacia él no han cambiado para nada.-En definitiva, ya no sé qué pensar.**

 **-No puede ser.**

 **-De hecho, el instante en el que Kankuro y yo nos enteramos de que él tenía una relación amorosa con Tayuya, nos sorprendió bastante. Ninguno podía creer que sus gustos fueran de tal clase, y luego pensamos en ti, y decidimos no decirte nada ni mucho menos permitir que te enteraras por alguna boca ajena.**

 **-¿Y por qué no me lo quisieron contar?**

 **-Porque sabíamos que te deprimirías y ocultarías tu frágil corazón en una sonrisa falsa. Has estado ilusionada con Nara desde que se conocieron.-¿En serio? ¿Lo amo desde hace tanto? Me cuesta administrar tal información. Será mejor que desvíe este tema antes de que me vuelva loca.**

 **-Creo que necesito descansar. Mejor me voy a dormir.**

 **-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.-Parece que entiende mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano mayor.**

 **-Hasta mañana.-Subo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.**

 **-Oye, espera.-Su voz hace que me detenga.-Mañana es muy probable que Kankuro y yo no tengamos casi trabajo, así que llegaremos temprano para que cenemos en familia. ¿Te parece bien?-Una sonrisa se posa en mis labios y me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Continúo con mi camino y entro a mi cuarto. Al instante, me tiro de un salto a la cama y escondo mi rostro en la almohada.**

 **-¿Quién eres en verdad Nara Shikamaru? ¿Por qué mis emociones se descontrolan con tanta facilidad cuando estoy contigo?-Le permito al sueño apoderarse de mi cuerpo para dejar de pensar en él; sin embargo, permanece en mis sueños todo el tiempo.**

 **Al día siguiente, el sol me hace levantarme y rascar mis ojos por la intensa luz. Me arreglo y bajo para hacerme desayuno. Cómo era de esperarse, ninguno de mis hermanos está en casa. Me imagino que habrán salido bien temprano para que podamos comer juntos esta noche. Me voy directo a la escuela y me encuentro con Ino y Tenten en el camino.**

 **-Hola Temari.-Dicen las dos al tiempo con una emoción incontenible.**

 **-Hola chicas.-Ino me da un suave codazo en el brazo y me mira con picardía.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal fue el día de ayer?-Me pongo roja al recordar ese momento en dónde él y yo estuvimos solos. Me rasco el brazo y agacho la mirada.**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando? Lo único que hice ayer fue visitar a mis padres. Nada fuera de lo común de cada año.**

 **-¿Estás segura?-Ahora Tenten se le une. ¿Qué intentan?-¿No hubo alguien especial que de pronto te haya hecho compañía mientras llorabas desolada?**

 **-No, nadie. Estuve sola como siempre.**

 **-Vamos Temari, a nosotras no nos puedes engañar. Sabes perfectamente que te la pasaste todo el día con Shikamaru.-El color de mis mejillas se hace más notorio y busco la manera de ocultar mi cara.**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices Ino? Claro que no estuve con él ayer. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante barbaridad?**

 **-Deja de mentir amiga. Lo sabemos todo. Hasta tus gestos te delatan.**

 **-Entonces dinos, ¿qué pasó ayer?-Les cuento todo lo acontecido, obviamente omitiendo los momentos en donde nos pusimos románticos, o lo que sea que haya sido eso. Ambas pegan un grito de euforia tan chillón, que siento que ya quedé sorda.**

 **-¡Lo sabía! ¡Poco a poco los dos se están acercando y logrando establecer la misma conexión que tenían antes de que perdieras parte de tu memoria! ¡No puedo ser más feliz!-Esto en serio me asusta. ¿Es necesario de que se pongan así de contentas?**

 **-Buenos días, chicas. ¿Cómo están?-Aquella voz me pone los pelos de punta. Levemente giro mi cuerpo y nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse.**

 **-Hola Shikamaru. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?**

 **-Claro que sí, como cada noche.**

 **-Soñaste con Temari, ¿no es así?-Me vuelvo a poner nerviosa.**

 **-Me pillaste Ino. Es como evidente que soñé con ella, ¿con quién más lo haría si no existe otra capaz de llenar mi corazón?-Mi pena se hace aún más grande.**

 **-Qué romántico eres.**

 **-Lo sé. ¿Y qué hay de ti Temari? ¿Dormiste bien?**

 **-Claro que dormí bien, y para que lo sepas, no soñé contigo.-Me cruzo de brazos, mostrando mi lado orgulloso para ocultar mis nervios e incomodidad. Él solo se ríe.**

 **-Ni siquiera te había preguntado por ello; pero ya que me diste una respuesta, es una pena que no forme parte de tus sueños.**

 **-Como sea, será mejor entrar antes de que las clases empiecen.-Me adentro en la institución y llego al aula, sentándome en mi puesto. Durante todo el día, me quedo mirando por la ventana para ver si el tiempo avanza más rápido. Siento que alguien me observa, volteo mi rostro y de nuevo se trata de él, quien está sonriendo como idiota.**

 **-** _ **Hola.-**_ **Dice con la mirada. A veces parece como si nos pudiéramos comunicar con la mente o algo así. Es muy raro.**

 **-** _ **¿Por qué me miras? ¿Tengo un bicho en la cara o qué?**_

 _ **-No, claro que no. Solo me quedo mirándote porque me pareces hermosa, eso es todo.**_ **-Me pongo roja de nuevo.**

 _ **-Por una vez en tu vida deja de decir cosas sin sentido.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo que cosas sin sentido? ¿Acaso es un pecado contemplar a la chica que me gusta?**_

 _ **-No es un pecado; pero es incómodo para mí. Además, tú y yo nunca seremos pareja. De milagro y te acepto como un conocido.**_

 _ **-No seas tan testaruda mujer. Tarde o temprano entenderás que existe una química especial entre los dos, y viviremos felices por el resto de nuestros días.**_

 _ **-Esto no es un cuento de hadas, es la vida real. Jamás en mi vida me haría novia de alguien como tú.**_

 _ **-Yo qué tú, no confirmaría tal hecho. Sé que te conquistaré y te haré mía cueste lo que cueste.**_

 _ **-Sigue soñando.**_ **-Vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en el exterior del salón. A pesar de que todavía siento su mirada sobre mí, no debo prestarle más atención o perderé los estribos. La campana suena y oficialmente el día acaba. Por fin. Me alisto rápido para salir.**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Su voz detiene mis pasos. Me quedo inmóvil donde estoy y no lo miro, porque sé que, si lo hago, me perderé en sus ojos, y no tengo tiempo para eso.**

 **-No es necesario. Puedo volver sola.**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Ya veo. Me imagino que es porque vas a cenar con tus hermanos.-Mis ojos se abren como platos.**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Las veces que no me dejas acompañarte es por ello. Nunca he entendido la razón; pero…**

 **-Se supone que debe ser una cena familiar, así que no debe haber alguien más aparte de los tres.**

 **-Si perdiste tus recuerdos, ¿cómo es que sabes eso?**

 **-Simple lógica.**

 **-Muy bien. Entonces me voy. Ojalá y la pases bien esta noche. Sayonara.**

 **-Sayonara.-Pasa al lado mío y poco a poco se pierde de mi vista. Llego a mi casa a toda velocidad y preparo la cena. Una vez que está lista, sirvo los tres platos en la mesa y me siento en el comedor, esperando a que mis hermanos aparezcan para cenar todos juntos; sin embargo, la alegría que tenía se esfuma. Pasan las horas y no hay ni una señal de vida. ¿Será que no van a venir? Tomo mi celular para llamar a su oficina.**

 **-¿Halo?-Preguntan.**

 **-¿Gaara?**

 **-Oh, hola Temari.**

 **-¿Dónde están? La cena se les está enfriando.**

 **-No podemos llegar a tiempo. Mira, surgió un percance aquí en la oficina, y nos dieron doble trabajo del que ya teníamos. Hemos estado rellenando papeles y administrando información desde las siete de la mañana, y todavía nos falta la mitad. Sé que te dije que hoy cenaríamos en familia; pero…**

 **-No te preocupes.-Mi voz se apaga.-Lo entiendo. Es una situación de fuerza mayor. Bueno, como ya lo preparé todo, les dejaré la comida en el refrigerador para que la calienten cuando lleguen.**

 **-Arigato. Duerme bien.-Cuelgo. Suspiro. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no estén aquí si casi siempre es lo mismo con ellos? Prefiero dejar los platos sobre la mesa y salgo de casa. Necesito despejar mi mente por un momento.**

 **Camino sin rumbo fijo por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, con la cabeza agachada y tratando de retener las lágrimas de tristeza de tener que pasar una noche más sin mis hermanos a mi lado. La oscuridad ya se ha apoderado de cada rincón. Detengo mis pasos y contemplo el cielo estrellado.**

 **-Qué lindo. Lástima que siempre lo tenga que ver sin compañía. Aunque las estrellas estén separadas por kilómetros de distancia, forman una obra de arte en el cielo y la luna las ilumina para que no pierdan su intensidad.-Una presencia se acerca lentamente a mí. No tengo idea de quién sea; pero tampoco me interesa averiguarlo.**

 **-¿Temari?-Conozco esa voz. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Giro mi rostro para encontrarme con él y sus rasgados y extrañamente llamativos ojos cafés. Mi corazón se acelera. Debo hacer caso omiso de mis emociones, si pierdo el control de mis acciones, no sé hasta dónde podré llegar.**

 **-Hola…-Me limito a decir.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy comerías con tus hermanos.**

 **-Como siempre, hubo un percance que no les permitió estar conmigo.-Me seco rápidamente una lágrima que bajaba desde mi ojo derecho.-A veces quisiera que dejaran de trabajar tanto.**

 **-Lo hacen porque quieren darte lo mejor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí; pero eso no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que seamos una familia y…y no sentirme tan sola.-No puedo contener más el llanto. Poso mi mano en mi corazón. Shikamaru me abraza alrededor de los hombros, logrando que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.**

 **-No estás sola, y jamás lo estarás. Recuerda que me tienes a mí. Ayer te dije que nunca te abandonaría, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Es mi promesa.**

 **-¿En serio?-Me calmo un poco y enfoco mi vista en él, teniendo un pequeño brillo debido a que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba. Trato de evadirlo lo mejor posible.**

 **-Claro que sí. ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así?**

 **-No, o eso creo. Arigato.-Me da un suave beso en la frente y me sonríe, limpiando mis lágrimas de cocodrilo. No sé por qué me hace sentir que no le gusta verme así, es como si aquello no se pudiese explicar con palabras, solo actos.**

 **-¿Te gustaría que comiéramos juntos?**

 **-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?**

 **-¿Por qué no? Cuando alguien está triste, lo último que debes hacer es dejarlo solo, porque de pronto necesite un hombro que lo reconforte.-Me río. Se me queda viendo por un par de segundos, poniéndome nerviosa. No puedo quedarme congelada, debo reaccionar.**

 **-Te lo agradezco. La cena quedó servida en mi casa, y para no desperdiciarla, es mejor…**

 **-Muy bien. Amo probar lo que cocinas.-Nos vamos hasta mi residencia, y al llegar, nos sentamos a degustar lo que preparé.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?-Pregunto expectante.**

 **-Exquisito.**

 **-Me alegra que te guste.-Vuelvo a sonreír y él me contesta del mismo modo. Minutos después, el cerrojo de la puerta suena, siendo abierta. Kankuro y Gaara acaban de llegar.**

 **-Hola hermanos. Es un gusto verlos.**

 **-Hola hermanita. Queríamos disculparnos por no poder haber estado para ti en esta noche; pero parece que no fue algo tan malo después de todo.-Dice Gaara.**

 **-Gomen, no quería arruinarles el momento familiar. No lo malinterpreten.**

 **-No tienes que disculparte Shikamaru, está bien que le hagas compañía cuando a nosotros nos es imposible. Por eso te estimamos, siempre estás ahí para ella.**

 **-Temari, ve a la cama, por favor.**

 **-¿Por qué? No son ni la ocho.**

 **-Hay algo que queremos hablar a solas con tu amigo.-Observo a Kankuro en espera de una respuesta que me apoye.**

 **-Hazle caso a Gaara. No te preocupes, te prometemos que no le haremos ningún daño.**

 **-Hai…-Miro a Shikamaru una vez más.-Hasta mañana.**

 **-Hasta mañana. Descansa.-Subo a mi habitación y finjo que me encierro; pero abro un poco la puerta para escuchar la conversación.-¿Hice algo que no debía?-Se atreve a preguntar.**

 **-No, nada de eso. Ya sé que te hemos dicho esto muchas veces; pero la verdad, nos hace muy felices que Temari tenga a alguien tan cercano como tú.**

 **-Yo sigo insistiendo que eres como su ángel guardián y que pareces más hermano tú de ella que nosotros.**

 **-Lástima que yo no quiera ser su hermano, sino su novio.-¿Qué? ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Le gusto hasta ese punto? El pulso me acaba de subir. ¿Por qué me pone feliz saber eso?**

 **-Eso lo sabemos, eres muy evidente. ¿te importaría mantenernos la promesa de que siempre la cuidarás, incluso cuando nosotros ya dejemos de existir en este mundo?**

 **-Lo prometo.-Al escuchar sus palabras, la cabeza me comienza a dar vueltas. Me estoy mareando horrible. Voy perdiendo la consciencia y mi cuerpo impacta contra el piso. La vista se me está nublando. Escucho pasos acercarse.**

 **-¡Temari! ¡¿Estás bien?!**

 **-Yo…-No puedo ni hablar. Así de mal estoy. Uno de los tres me carga.**

 **-Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Finalmente, caigo desmayada.**

 **Ahora no sé ni en dónde carajos me encuentro. Todo se ve blanco. ¿Qué es este lugar? Siento que he estado aquí antes y al mismo tiempo no. No entiendo nada; pero una cosa sí puedo asegurar, no estoy despierta. Veo una silueta de un hombre. No reconozco quién es. Está muy lejos. Con una de sus manos me hace una seña de que lo siga. No sé si confiar. De pronto y me muestre la salida de este lugar. Camino detrás de él con cautela y en silencio.**

 **-¿Reconoces este lugar?-Su voz se me hace conocida.**

 **-No. ¿Tú lo sabes?**

 **-Claro. Estamos dentro de tu corazón.**

 **-¿Mi corazón?**

 **-No tan literal en el órgano, más bien en el "alma" de este, si es que se le puede llamar así.-Voltea su rostro. No puede ser…**

 **-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces dentro de mi corazón?**

 **-¿Tú qué crees que está haciendo aquí?-Ahora sí no puedo estar más sorprendida.**

 **-¿Gaara? ¿Kankuro? ¿Ustedes también?**

 **-Claro. Este es el lugar donde estamos todas las personas importantes para ti y todos los recuerdos que hemos tenido juntos que se quedarán contigo para siempre.**

 **-Mira allá.-Kankuro señala un gran cuadro dividido en otros más pequeños que transmiten un montón de imágenes.**

 **-¿Qué es todo eso?**

 **-Tus recuerdos más preciados.**

 **-¿Por qué más de uno son con Shikamaru?-El aludido se acerca y me rodea con su brazo por los hombros.**

 **-Porque has pasado más tiempo conmigo que con cualquiera. Incluso si dentro de tu mente no están ninguno de esos momentos, ellos permanecerán aquí. Por eso es por lo que todavía no pierdo la fe de que me recuerdes.**

 **-Y nosotros dos sabemos que lo reconocerás una vez que despiertes porque hay cosas y personas que el corazón no puede olvidar.-Mis hermanos acarician mi cabellera. Dentro de mi mente, hay cientos de memorias, todas con él. Ya lo recuerdo todo, por fin lo estoy logrando. Desde el momento en el que lo conocí hasta todo lo que hizo por ayudarme a recordar. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.**

 **-¿Cómo es posible que pudiera olvidarte tan fácil si fuiste quien me salvó de mi soledad y depresión cuando murieron mis padres?**

 **-No lo sé. Puede ser porque cometí errores muy graves que te hicieron daño, y gracias a ello, te empeñaste en sacarme de tu mente; sin embargo, no lograste hacer lo mismo con tu corazón.**

 **-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que quisiera eliminarte de mi vida así no más?**

 **-Pues básicamente, traté de tener algo más que una amistad contigo mientras estaba una relación amorosa con alguien más.-Ese instante hace presencia en mi cabeza.**

 **-Es cierto. Tú…me mentiste.-Lo empujo para que me suelte.-Como sabías que estaba interesada en ti, te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos y de cierta manera me convertí en la segunda en tu vida. Jamás me contaste acerca de tu relación con Tayuya, porque sabías que si me enteraba, no aceptaría lo que estábamos haciendo e intentaría alejarme de ti, y eso no te iba a beneficiar porque no podrías alardear que tienes a más de una mujer a tus pies.-Mis ojos transmiten odio.**

 **-Temari, escúchame, te juro que esas nunca fueron mis intenciones contigo. Cuando entendí que no amaba a Tayuya sino a ti, quise cambiar las cosas y hacerte la primera en mi universo; pero no sabía cómo romper mi relación.**

 **-¡Mientes! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?!-Las lágrimas aparecen.-¡Te creí diferente; pero ahora entiendo que solo eres un mujeriego más! ¡Confié ciegamente en ti, y así es cómo acabó todo!-Mis hermanos me agarran de los brazos.**

 **-Hermana, tranquilízate. Es cierto que Nara cometió errores, como lo haría cualquier ser humano; sin embargo, él de verdad está arrepentido de todo lo que pasó, y solo te pide una segunda oportunidad para enmendarlo todo.**

 **-¡No lo defiendas Kankuro! ¡Este infeliz no merece nada mío!**

 **-¿Ni siquiera por todo lo que hizo por ti al cuidarte, buscar el modo de que recuperaras tus recuerdos y conquistarte?**

 **-¡A la mierda con eso Gaara! ¡Jamás lo perdonaré! ¡Yo fui sincera con él, mas él no!-Me libero del agarre y vuelvo a empujar a Shikamaru.-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Eres un asco de persona! ¡Todavía no entiendo cómo pude enamorarme de ti! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarte!**

 **-Temari, por favor, no me hagas esto. Yo siento lo mismo que tú. Yo también te amo como no tienes idea. No me saques de tu corazón, te lo ruego.-Tomo su camisa y escondo mi cabeza en ella.**

 **-Incluso si lo intentara, no podría. A pesar de todo el daño que has causado, me es imposible dejar de amarte; pero, no quiero seguir sufriendo.-Me despierto de golpe. Por Kami, ¿qué demonios fue todo eso? Parece que me encuentro en el hospital. La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe.**

 **-Ya despertó señorita, es un alivio. No tiene idea de cómo sus conocidos estaban preocupados por usted.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Puedo ver a alguno de ellos?**

 **-Por supuesto. De hecho, el señor ya está esperando aquí a mi lado.-La enfermera se hace a un lado y no puedo creer a quién estoy viendo. ¿Otra vez él? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para no verlo más?**

 **-Qué alegría. Por fin despertaste.-Sonríe como idiota. Mis ojos están fijos en los de él. Se balanza sobre mí y me abraza con fuerza, tomándome por sorpresa.-Creí que te iba a perder de nuevo. No sabes lo asustado que estaba.-Permanezco inmóvil y siento sus lágrimas caer por mi ropa. Necesito apartarlo. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?**

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta que se me dio la gana de hacerle recordar a Temari. Los capítulos anteriores desde que ella perdió la memoria ya parecían simple relleno.

Díganme en los comentarios qué creen que pasará después de ese abrazo.

-Te: Sí que te gusta fastidiarme, ¿no? Primero me haces perder la memoria por tanto tiempo y luego me pones a actuar más tonta de lo normal cuando estoy cerca de él.

-Yo. Relájate, no es para tanto. Además, ¿cómo no te iba a atontar cuando estás a su lado? Él es una de las personas a quien más adoras, y por ello, aunque lo intentes, no puedes actuar con normalidad cerca suyo.

-Te: Como sea, no quiero hablar más del tema.

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


End file.
